Blind Hunt
by Blackwitch31
Summary: A Blind girl find a wounded Predator in the woods, treated him, but later he saves her from a Xenomorph who invades her house, then a friendship will born between her and the Predator, what will happens next?
1. A unusual guest

Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Hi... this is my first AVP story I wrote... I know the Predators movie since... well I don't know, I watch them to learn something about it, but the movie that caught my attention was the first AVP, where exist a interaction between a Predator a Human, a woman._

_If you notice the last name of the girl... well it's a coincidence, because Bruna isn't related with Lex, despite sharing the last surname!!!_

_I didn't read the books that exists, because in my country don't sell them, only via web, and I don't know the Predators culture... so I had to use my imagination, and the things I had read on my researches._

_The main character is a blind girl, who find a wounded Predator in the woods(Thanks to her guide dog!), treated him, but later he saves her from a certain death, a friendship will born between her and the Predator, later they have to fight against bad people who want to destroy everything!_

_One thing the blind people are remarkable, I met one a long time ago and she have accurate senses... and is possible for them to do the things that I will describe during this story!!! _

_I know that the English isn't my mother tongue... so don't be cruel with me ok?_

_Enjoy the reading_!!!

* * *

**Blind hunt.**

**A unusual guest...**

It's summer, and as usual all begin to enjoy the warmth that this season offers, and many want to do it on the Californian beaches, more precisely in Zuma, who has extensive beaches and have everything, for tourists to see and enjoy, but it is not only beaches that Zuma has, there is a nearby forest for enjoying what nature has to offer.  
This is the month of July and the warm temperature invite to do long walks ... this who has free time, or who want to do break from work to rest, and then endure a few more hours to work hard to be time to leave, to return home, to do the normal routine ... go shopping, make dinner and maybe go out with friends or go to the movies.

People ignore ... but in the vastness of space is Ship and on board of this Ship are strange beings into the planet Earth, on a hunt ... to another terrible being able to destroy lives in the blink of an eye. They are close to the planet and it is orbiting nearby the planet, cloaked from the satellites "eyes" . From the mother ship comes out a small shuttle, going towards the United States, specifically to Zuma Beach, California, and not to alarm the people, the only driver decides to camouflage the ship using a device that allows invisible, after starting out ... it's search.

Days pass up, and on a summer morning a 22 years old girl leaves her home early to go to work ... she called her guide dog, Lance, and puts her rod retractable into her backpack:  
"Come Lance ... I can't delay... or they don't let me enter on the atelier... hurry!" The dog starts barking ... glad to know that its owner needs it to guide or to warn of obstacles that she can not see.  
20 minutes after she is on the workshop working on her clay sculptures:  
"Well Bruna, this work is so cool!" The girl recognizes the voice of a colleague, and greets with her usual happiness:  
"Alice ... how are you on this fine summer morning?" The colleague know that Bruna does not see ... but know she can feel things around them ... especially the heat and smells of a typical cloudless day:  
"I'm more or less ... Bruna, didn't sleep too good!" The colleague continues to do its work:  
"Well ... I hope tonight you rest better ... but you have to evict Brian's bed, you should beat him with the broom!" It makes one smile ... joking with Alice, grinning.

Bruna loves to make all happy and doesn't tolerate sadness around her ... because it affects the environment that surrounds it ... As for Lance ... he is lying beside her, sleeping ... to be precise.  
Everyone likes a lot of Bruna, it is a person who leaves all well... because of her mood , helps the friends solve some problems that affect their lives ... using her heart and others ways ... because it is blind from birth ... but lived since she was a baby to use the other senses that are far more accurate ... and because of this, some good people had learned to take advantage of their potential, learn martial arts, sculpture and she took an Arts course at college taking great results, and found work in a workshop thanks to a classmate and she adapted to people and the working environment which is very healthy. She have a guide dog ... Lancer, he is a Golden Retriever of reddish brown fur 3-year-old is a sweet dog but is willing to protect their owner at any cost, because that is his role ... to protect and to guide it, she lives alone in a house between the beach and the forest ... the ideal place to experience nature in all its splendor.

The work day goes by quickly and she leave the worh around 4am in the afternoon, to be able to train at their favorite place ... the forest, since her house is practically in the forest. When she returns home, makes a green tea and then wear her gym equipment, moments after go sip the tea and leave the house going to run ... guided by Lancer.  
She doesn't know, but is being watched by something ... mysterious, which has other intentions, and what is hidden in the forest, and listen to her talk:  
"You know Lance ... tomorrow we go to the beach ... I want feeling the sea! How about inviting Brian? "Lance barks delighted because Brian is his friend, who occasionally give him treats and walks, and that is very good to his owner:  
"For your bark, I feel that you agree with me isn't it!" The dog licks her hand very pleased ... and Bruna smiles, very satisfied with her plans, but she have to continued with what she is doing in that moment:

"We will continue this race ... because I want to train some more ... you know I hate to neglect my training!" She continues to run together with her dog, until they reached a small clearing ... there she begins to train a few hits, and her favourite gun is the stick and it uses its retractable rod as if it were a stick. The training lasts up to 18h ... time to go home to do the dinner.

At about 20h she is in her room reading a book in Braille ... her dog raises his ears try searching the source of the noise , and she begins to feel something unusual ... then goes outside to "see" what is happening, and have her dog ... who investigate and find the source of the noise ... and barks to his owner, who goes with her retractable rod... full extended ... touching the ground, until she feel a figure lying on the ground, and realizes it, and circulates it, feel a strange smell and follow it, she crouches, and with her hands starts touching, trying searching the source of the smell and find it:  
"Lance is a person ... more precisely a male, and it is hurt!" She tries to take this strange male, but is too heavy, then decides to improvise a stretcher ... for that she return at is the house to go get a tight blanket ... moments later he is dragging it to the house ... being driven by Lance.

She gets to the person in her bed, and then treats his wounds ... but feel something unusual, he have a armour ... ... and a strange net to cover the exposed parts, the skin texture is different, and uses a mask? And the weight of it ... must be someone very tall ... he should have more than 6ft tall ... this according to what she felt with her hands ... she know this man is in excellent physical shape, because his body is hard as stone:  
"Well ... I guess I'll let it rest." And leave the room, but she doesn't know this man isn't human ... but a Hunter, a Yatuja ... from outer space, beings as he hunted across the galaxy, hunting human beings and other beings from other galaxies like the _**Kainde Ametha**_, which is very lethal for all species, they use other beings as hosts to hatch eggs, and this Yatuja is on Earth for this purpose ... to hunt the _**Kainde Ametha.**_ But for now he lies in Bruna's bed , unconscious due to injuries.

Elsewhere in the house:

"You know Lance ... today we will sleep in the living room ... our unexpected guest in our bed!" Saying that curled up on the couch and Lance followed her example:  
"Lance ... Good night and sweet dreams!" And they both fell asleep, exhausted.

It is dawn and the Yatuja who is on Bruna's bed begins to wake up ... and is facing a totally different environment ... soft ... and unarmed?! But begin to notice what's around him ... is a kind of room, he is laying in a bed too small for him, he is tall, have 8ft ... then see it is with fresh bandages, and then realizes that part of his armour and weapons are in a chair next to the bed.  
Bruna wakes up knowing that her "guest" is awake, she goes to the room ... without Lance who is sleeping, and uses her retractable rod full extended ... opens the door to see how he is but heard a noise and she turns on to the source of it and realizes that the man is awake:  
"You are already awake?" The Yatuja see a human, with a kind of weapon ... and he attacked her... trying to give a blow:  
"Hey calm down!" She dropped it, it sensed the blow:  
"Calm down friend ... I am not here to attack!" And the stick lands quietly beside the chair.  
The Yatuja look at the little human with some curiosity:  
_"What a Strange Ooman... and it is a female, and not attacked me? But she's armed!"_He nods intrigued, notice that it is of small stature, has a long black hair, that reached in to her butt, her skin is very tanned and thin but notes that it is in great shape, but hear her:  
"Well... I had fond you on the forest, on a place near by my house, I noticed that you were hurt ... well ... it was Lance who had found you! "He tilted his head again, trying to understand her words, but she said to him:  
"Wait a bit ... I think I'll" see "how are your wounds!" She holds the stick again ... and speaks to him:  
"I need to know how the wounds are ... and do not fear, I will not do nothing to harm you!" The Yatuja feel her soft hands on his arm:

"Sit down ...!" And he does just that, as she pulled him down, then look at her, observed her scanning him ... in a way that isn't used, her hands tread every inch of his muscular body:  
"Hmm ... your wounds seem to heal ... and despite that you are in great shape ... I think you can dress!" She drops the stick, and go poking until she felt the cold metal armour on the chair:  
"Here ... I'll let you dress up!" The Yatuja see that she does not fear ... is more interested in grabbing the nearest object ... and that when he spoke to him, the female did not move ... unless it make a sound, he sees that she left the room, probably to go eat something.

However she is in the kitchen ... and calls to her colleague Aleice, who quickly answers:  
_"What happened Bruna... something is wrong... can I send some help for you_?" She don't want that and decides to invent a small excuse:  
"Look Alice, I can't go work tomorrow, some unexpected visits appeared yesterday!" Alice asks:  
_"Family?"_ The girl nods while grabs a piece of fruit:  
"Yes ... I can not leave them alone!" Alice smiles:  
_"... You can't fool me Bruna... why don't you tell me the truth?!" _Bruna smiled:  
"Ok ... you're right ... not worth it ... I just feel tired just that!" The other side hears:  
_"So don't come ... tomorrow is Saturday and on Monday will begin your vacation, take advantage of that ... you deserve!" _Bruna is very pleased ... and it shows:  
"Thank you Alice ... good holiday!" She reciprocates the gesture:  
_"I wish you the same thing!"_ And hangs up, then sits down to eat the rest of the fruit, then prepare something for her visit.

Lance is with hungry and go to eat something to ... the owner sensed that and gives his usual ration and a treat:  
"Eat ... I'll try to give the breakfast to our guest!" She slowly takes a plate with food ... enters the room, smelling the Yatuja, which indicates that it hasn't gone out there, it puts the tray on the table :  
"I had the freedom ... to get you breakfast!" He feels the smell of food, and goes straight to the table, and devours everything:  
"Well you were with hungry... you ate everything on the tray!" She had touched the plate and glass, and knew immediately that the food had disappeared:  
"I am pleased that you enjoyed the food!" The Yatuja makes it a gesture of thanks, but she doesn't see, what makes him frustrated:  
_"But what has Ooman? Didn't see what I do? "_Then look into her eyes ... have no life ... is damaged ... so he knew at once, the Ooman what is in front of him is blind ... he crouch took her face in his hands ... and draws a finger across the face and then puts his hand on her chest, and she is surprised, what was a thank you? She returns the gesture, doing the same thing:  
"It is a pleasure to help you ... but do not know your name!" And she points to:  
"I'm Bruna ... and you?" He sees the gesture and said:  
"C'Tack!" She realizes that his name is unusual, yet is easy to pronounce, and puts his hand on his mask:  
"I want to know who you are in reality!" And it starts to move his hands, feeling his dreadlocks ... so C'Tack begins by taking the 2 tubes that connect his mask ... and Bruna hear air coming out, and notice that he removes it ... and guide her hands directly into the face ... she takes the cue, and track all the face with the hands, meaning every detail ... she touch in four jaws that open and felt a inner mouth with sharp teeth ... letting out a kind of roar ... but friendly, but it not afraid ... and continues to explore every inch of the body of C'Tack, she is apprehensive, but at the same time curious:  
"You are not human ... what are you?" He says:  
"Yatuja ... heaven!" She starts to put it all together:  
"You come from space?" He with the few words of English he knows says:  
"Yes ... big ship!" She continues to trill the entire body, including armor and weapons:  
"You have weapons ... here are some familiar to me!" And draws a finger in his Spears:  
"You're a warrior?" He answered:  
"Yes!" She is surprised, but says nothing, on the other hand he points to her stick:  
"You warrior?" She replies:  
"Nah...I am blind from birth!" And it points to the eyes, but outlines a smile:  
"But I fight ... use other senses! But compared with'm an amateur! "It is another question:  
"What you came here to do C'Tack?" He replied, putting his hand on his chest:  
"Hunting ... .._**. Kainde Ametha,**_ collect trophy!" Then touch her:  
"Ooman... Good trophies!" She raises an eyebrow interviewed:  
"Ooman?" He says, looking at it:  
"You are Ooman!" She does not know what to say, but he puts his hand on his shoulder to reassure:

"You help C'Tack ... I do no harm ... protect!" Then she heard Lance and C'Tack look for the dog since then approached her, she holds it: "Lance, help me every day ...are my eyes C'Tack!" He understands immediately, and strokes the dog.

She goes to the room, followed by C'Tack, and at that moment she has a real sense of it is huge:  
"You are so tall ... wow!" He knows that feels strong, and decides to go away:  
"C'Tack thanks ...I go!" It is sad ... but it must comply:  
"Okay ... be careful!" He just tells the Ooman that is in front of his:  
"See you soon ... Ooman!" And go out there going back to their hunt.

She sits on the couch stroking the dog:  
"... You know Lance had never touched on a being very peculiar as him... and his face is not uncommon, for many it is ugly but to me it does not matter ... he must have a good intimate. What do you think? "  
"... Bark bark!" The dog immediately agrees, and this was noted by its bark:  
"He doesn't hurt us, and that is commendable!" After rising of her couch:  
"We're going to the beach tomorrow ... I want to take a good bronze and then when it want to make a sculpture ... unusual of our guest!" Saying it starts to prepare the bag, for the next day, then she heard a knock in her door... it was her cleaning woman, who is her friend, but Bruna before her arriving removed the sheets of the bed, because it was full with the Yatuja's blood... the blood colour was fluorescent green... she didn't see the colour but noticed by touch that the blood is different from the human blood.

After her cleaning woman arrived she go to the forest training a little with her Sensei, Taru who is expecting her... and help with the training.

On the next day she wear a bikini and a short dress and shortly after going directly to the beach which is 20 minutes away, when arrives on the beach extends the towel on the sand and starts to enjoy the sun and the salty air, then Brad appears, he is one of the lifeguards from the beach:  
"Hello ... hello Bruna, Lance!" The girl recognizes the voice of the man and shook his hand:  
"Hello Brad, how are you?" He answered:  
"Well Bruna ... and apparently you are great!" She smiles, Brad on the other hand begins to stroke the guide dog that wags its tail happy to receive pats:  
"Look Bruna, you have to be careful ... today are tides, which is very dangerous!" She sighs:  
"Oh damn ... I wanted to go bathing on the ocean ... and today is my first day of vacation!" Brad is more serious:  
"Bruna ... I want your safety and it's preferable to be cautious when exists phenomenons like these, your vacation just begun!" She puts her hand on his friend's shoulder:  
"Thank you for your care!" Brad straightens the sunglasses:  
"I gotta go ... Bruna. I have a beach to watch ... so enjoy your vacation! "She smiles:  
"I intend to do it ... and I want to do a little project ... by ... my account!" Brad smiles went out going to his tower to watch over the beach. Bruna lies on her beach towel to enjoy the sun, and begins to think about her stuff, including her project. Thankfully, Alice gave her one more day of vacation, so she can work on whatever she have in mind and go to the beach, which she loves to do.

She didn't know... since she knew C'Tack , started feeling that her life will change for ever... and the shadows of her past will reappear... to hunt her.

* * *

Well... what do you think?

This is the first AVP story, I had write!!!

_**Kainde Ametha-**_ Xenomorphs.

Don't be hard with me Ok? I just need of a positive criticism... thanks!


	2. The Attack

Rated **M** for blood scenes.

_**Disclaimer:**AVP don't belong to me but to their makers,only the plot and the Blind girl Bruna are mine_!

_Well, now we will see some action... this time Bruna have to fight for her survival against the Xenomorphs!!!_

_Let's go to another round folks!!!  
_

* * *

**The attack.**

A month has passed since Bruna found C'Tack , and sometimes wonders where is he, leaving her very sad, she would like to know more about it, but as it was though it is simply impossible, then the best thing to do is to keep her normal routine, because the next day would start work at the Atelier, and of course meet the colleagues again, then lies down on the bed going to rest.

The next morning she gets up early, prepare herself, and shortly after is already underway. When arrives all the colleagues surround her, curious:  
"So how was your vacation Bruna?" The blind girl recognizes the voice of Alice, and turns to her:  
"Very good, until I started working on a small project ...!" Alice wants to know why Bruna have invented an excuse not to work, but the girl responds:  
"It happened to me an unexpected thing, Alice, had an unexpected guest !" Alice looks at a colleague, curious:  
"And then?" Alice hears it:  
"Alice I could not leave him alone, he came to me for help and I could not deny him that!" Alice outlines a smile:  
"You will never change... you are always helping those in need. Glad I got someone like you working here! "Then claps the hands to call the attention of all who work there:  
"Well guys we will start our work ... we have some orders to meet ... go far to work!" And immediately all start working on parts.

Several days passed and Brian comes to Bruna, very worried, and when he speaks to, the fear appears in his voice, and Bruna realizes that:  
"There is something that worries you Brian?" He sits on the seat that is near of Bruna's table taking her hands, squeezing them hard:  
"They have disappeared people, close to my apartment complex!" The girl raised an eyebrow:  
"How so? But you know these people? "He speaks very concerned:  
"Yes, I know at least two of the missing ..." The dialogue is interrupted by a very alarming news:  
"_"We interrupted our emission to give a special bulletin__, from the 8 disappeared people, 5 appeared, and their remains were found near the sewage system of Zuma ... health officials said ..." _Brian says only alarmed and relieved at the same:  
"They showed up ... but do not know the causes of their death, I hope they say that the news!" And Bruna says only attentive to the news:  
"Shhh ... want to hear the rest!" And turn on the volume of the radio, listening the rest of the news:  
_"... Also a second examination of the bodies, seems to have received head injuries, these being fatal and loss of brain mass, and are acid burns in some parts of the lower limbs! The locals authorities are now be preceded by an investigation to find out who killed these people! "_After speaking of the agents is part of the research:  
_"We do not know yet what is going on ... but until we find out who committed this crime we recommend to people to stay home ..."_Brian turns off the radio, Bruna is terrified with the news:  
"My God who committed such acts ... this is horrible!" Brian muttered:  
"Acid? This is very strange! "Bruna begins to make some assumptions:  
"I do not know what you think ... but this is not the work of a man, but something else!" Brian is thoughtful and remarks:  
"This has to be proven and by then the suspect may be a human being!" Bruna has to agree with her colleague and hear it:  
"Look and if we were drinking anything when we leave the work? I pay! "Bruna touches his hand:  
"I appreciate your gesture ... but I have trainings, my Master Taru comes to my house!" Brian is upset, he wanted to pay something to her... and talk about important things, because he like to hear her advices, but sometimes she can't, he sighs saying:  
"Okay Bruna ... but be careful ok? I do not want that to happen something bad to you! "Bruna knows that he's upset, but can do nothing, she had marked the training and can not fail because it is very important to her, so she returns to work until 16h.

Around 16.30 she is already home eating a snack, and waiting her Sensei which was not long in coming:  
"Bruna?" Slowly she opens the door, enter and Taru strokes Lance:  
"Hello young boy ... you take good care of your mistress?" The dog barks in response, then Taru question in jest:  
"Ready? Or haven't completed "training" the stomach? "With that begins to laugh ... but it's for a short time, Bruna's radio is playing music that is interrupted by the news:  
_"We interrupted our emission to give a special bulletin, locals had found 3 more bodies near the sewage system, with the same pattern of injuries, the authorities are in place to collect more evidence of this terrible crime! "_Bruna is getting worried, but continues to hear the rest:  
_"We just received more informations ... another 4 more people disappeared near Zuma Beach ... Authorities advise residents to stay home until further information!"_ Bruna began to be afraid, this is happening very fast and this time is well near of her home, Taru see the concern of the girl across his face, but continues to stroke Lance and at the same time look at it:  
"Bruna ... do not be alarmed!" The blind girl only says to her sensei:  
"I need to be alert Taru ... I live alone, if anything happens to me no one could help!" Taru replied:  
"You can be blind ... but you are a fearsome fighter, and you know it!" She sits:  
"You know it you're right, I can feel the danger around me, but I think it will not be enough to bring it down ... one thing is to fight in a dojo, and another is fighting a real person!" Taru says only instilling her some confidence:  
"But you have, you fought against several people that wanted hurt you in the past ... so don't tell me that! You even know this forest better than anyone despite to be blind, you easily fool your opponent! "She has an effort:  
"We'll see Sensei ... and if we were to train?" Soon both were training in a clearing that is very close to home, shortly after:  
"You still outstanding, and your technique is much more accurate!" She blushes:  
"Thanks!" He brought some sticks and spears, he gave her one:  
"Here ... and put you on guard!" And invest on it, feeling the air around her and hear what surround it, though Taru not make any noise ... he thought that, Bruna preceded it and defends it:  
"Wow ... and I thought that wasn't making any noise!" She responds making fun of it:  
"I feel you ... Master ... and I'm blind like a door!" Taru starts laughing will laugh:  
"And your humor is still the same!" Then they started to fight with bats, and both had fun with it.

Not far from the clearing, C'Tack are looking for Xenomorphs but is interrupted by a noise, and will find out what it is, then it becomes invisible, and will be closer, until he sees two Oomans fight, and he stay watching the match, and noticed that wasn't real ... realised that is a workout, notice that the weapons they use are both true, and recognizes one of them ... noticed that Bruna is very relaxed, and hear it talking to other Ooman:  
"Sensei ... this is so fun!" They spoke, but also fought hard, but this time had taken up the spears that are very sharp, and C'Tack see it:  
_"Well she told me about knowing some of my guns ... now I will observe them ... for now!"_ And he continued to do so.

The training lasted for some time, until Taru says very fatigued:  
"Stop the train, tomorrow there's more ... now we meditate to calm down a bit!" Both sit on the floor but Bruna takes an energetic drink, and gives his master:  
"Before, drink it to relax!" Then grab another and drinks eagerly:  
"You have thirsty... my God!"Spoken Taru, he had looking to her way of drink her energetic drink:  
"You have to slow down or you can choke!" Quickly she stops drinking the drink by putting it on the floor, then begins to meditate a little, but perceives to be beyond his teacher's another presence ... but do not know who nothing says not to alarm Taru, he is very paranoid ... so hear it:  
"You know ... Bruna you are a formidable opponent ... and if this criminal who speak the news appears, don't want to be in his skin!" It starts getting late and both are heading to Bruna's house, which is 5 minutes away:  
"See? We are quick to get here Bruna! "Taru spoken, but at the same time puts his hand on the shoulder saying goodbye to:  
"Until tomorrow Bruna ... and please do not leave home, because this crazy is around killing people!" But Bruna decides do something unusual:  
"At least do not want to stay for dinner?" The other accepts the invitation:  
"What is the menu?" It just says:  
"Japanese food, I have already prepared, just heat it up!" And shot out into the kitchen where she put the food in the microwave to warm it.  
An aromatic smell pervades the house, Taru follows the smell, seeing Bruna is preparing the salad and drinks, he takes it and puts it all in the dining room, then take the rest ... it brings the plates and cutlery:  
"Thank you for helping Sensei!" He's happy for one of his students to invite to dinner ... in fact it is an honour for him, just know that it is cherished by all and respected, but Bruna knows this perfectly well, and try to put it much more at ease:  
"Do not be shy Sensei, eat what you want!" He just says:  
"You know I do not want to abuse of your hospitality!" She let him finish but only tells with a more serious tone:  
"Sensei ... I know you since age 4, taught me everything I know about martial arts, it was like a father to me, and do not want to enjoy my hospitality? I ask only to share your company with me for two or three hours, nothing more! "He is speechless... but he had to say something to thanked her :  
"I never hear it from you Bruna ... thanks for such words!" She says with a relieved sigh:  
"You know I have great respect for you ... and I who have to thank you ... now enjoy this meal that makes you remember your country ... Japan!" Both eat but also talk ... however the radio is on and there is background music, which relaxes the two.  
It gets dark, and that worries Bruna:  
"Taru ... please be careful when you go out!" He is apprehensive, and calculates just what is going on:  
"What happens ... you worry too much!" She is afraid ... of what can happen:  
"I have a bad feeling!" She has serious reasons to worry ... since she had heard the news hours earlier, a strange feeling, which never let her ... feel chills nausea and a strong headache:

"Bruna, don't worry, you should ... relax!" Assured Taru ... he knows that when she puts something on the head is hard to dissuade her, but has to listen to his student ... because when she is with those feelings,something can happen ... he know that blind people foresee things ... better than normal people that rely on sight ... but it depends on all the other senses that are far more accurate ... but decide listen her... the advice IS valid:  
"Bruna ... I'll be careful, after all I have to trust in your instincts ... I assure you!" She is calmer when he heard it, know it's a great teacher and fighter, easily repel any enemy that makes the front ... whatever it is .

It is still not too late and they talk until be hours to Taru leave her house, but when he goes to stroke Lance, the dog starts to get very busy ... Bruna puts her hand on him feeling something ... but what happens to Lance stay busy like that? No one knows ... except that Lance barks like a madman.

He saw something in the shadows, moving silently, and continues to bark in the direction of the silhouette that is very threatening:  
"I do not know what is going on with Lance, Bruna ... it seems that went whacko!" She continues to calm the dog, still barking like crazy:  
"I had never felt Lance reacting in this way Taru ... he must have seen something out the window ... probably a bear or a badger!" But Taru has his doubts:  
"For him barking like this ... hmm ... I do not think!" Bruna turns his head towards the noise ... a kind of hiss, the type of cats but much stronger:  
"It looks like a cat ... a big one!" Taru takes the initiative and decides to investigate:  
"I think he got in your kitchen ... I will investigate, stay here!" The weird feeling that Bruna previously felt, hit her with force ... and the dog feels it and put it in front of it.

Two Xenomorphs entered into Bruna's house ... one entered the kitchen beginning to make strange hissing, and the other by her room, by the ceiling ... starting to move quietly to the dining room where she is with ... Lance waiting for Taru ... in the meantime had gone to investigate the kitchen.

Suddenly a kind of saliva begins to fall from the jaws of the monster, falling to the shoulder of the girl ... it feels immediately, putting her hand on site:  
"Ugh ... disgusting! This is very sticky, yuck! "She feels the viscosity, and then puts his hand on the muzzle of Lance that detects the odour look at the ceiling ... had seen the presence of the Xenomorph, barking furiously ... but never leaving the front of its owner, to defend that threatening presence.

A cry is heard from the kitchen ... Taru is fighting for his life and to save his student shouted to her:  
**"Get out Bruna ... get out of here fast ... they are strange creatures in your house and not with good intentions!"** She replies, in panic:  
"My dog saw another ... although I do not see, it I feel him near me!" But she hears a scream ... but this time it is ... the agony of his master was killed by the Xenomorph ... a second jaw entered on it's skull killing him instantly, and the monster begins to devour it, filling the kitchen with blood.

In the living Lance continues to bark ... but the second Xenomorph uses its tail put Lance out of combat ... knock him out instantly:  
"Lance!" She doesn't hear the dog, and discovers he is out due to the onslaught of the monster, which is a few inches of it, feeling its smell, and the poor girl is pinned against the wall ... the second jaw nibbles her face without hurting.

Bruna is terrified, despite not seeing the threat that is in front of it ... she know it is dangerous and decides to keep quiet:  
_"Oh my God ... I'm busted!" _But fear gives way to anger ... and pushes the monster until he falls to the ground ... a spear is on the floor ... and she realizes it, and take it, being on the defensive. The monster invest but is stuck in the training spear that the girl has in her hands:  
"You killed my dog and my Sensei ... monster!" And hit him several times until he is no more ... and a smell invades her nostrils:  
_"Acid? What I just hurt this thing and instead of blood ... acid? Oh my God ... that awful smell! "_The acid is eating part of her spear and the floor which is made of wood ... the monster lying dead on the floor, but the other one who is in the kitchen appears, and invests it, she step away from him... screaming:

**"Get out of my house monster! "**It starts with their usual hissing and throws it to the ground ... but it falls on the floor where is her retractable stick, grab it and gives with it in the head of the Xenomorph , which anger him, and he tries to kill her with it's strong tail, but instead of hitting her head hit her shoulder of her ... and she moans of pain, but it does not stop:  
**"You want a piece of me? But you are wrong ... you will pay... for killing them! "**She pushes him with all the forces:  
**"I may be blind ... but I will give you to do ... monster!"** And it starts to give him with the rod on the head ... until breaking it and the monster grab it and pinned it against the wall, and prepares for to kill her, and she knows that it has no chance of surviving ... and a tear running down her face, as sensed that his end is near:

_"That is a quick death and without pain... __my God" _and more tears started to stream down his face ... the monster realizes that the peculiar odour and examines the saline mixture leaving the eyes of their prey and look ... directly in the eyes ... seeing fear and anger in them, and she realizes:  
_"Why not attack me? Is he wondering what the best way to do it? If is, do it... without pain! "_He is deciding what to do with the prey, whether it will use as host of their eggs or devour it as he did with the other lying in the kitchen.  
When he go to do ... falls to the ground, decapitated with a strange Churican ... and tiny drops of acid go to her leg ... which causes great pain, with that faint.

* * *

Poor Bruna... she lost her Sensei, Taru... Damn Xenos!!!


	3. Secure

Rated **M** for blood scenes!!!

**_Disclaimer:_** _AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind is mine as well the plot._

_WEll, this time Bruna is safe with the Predator, to find out more things... follow this chapter!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Secure.**

C'Tack sees the girl on the floor, noticing she is unconsious ... looks around seeing a Xenomorph corpse with a spear stuck in his chest ... and the remains of a Ooman male ... recognized by the clothes, is the companion of her training:  
"He had an honorable death ... fought the**_ Kainde Ametha _** only to protect the female Ooman!" After he hear a faint bark ... turns seeing her gide dog, Lance, he is injured but no big deal ... he had lost consciousness when the**_ Kainde Ameth_**_**a**_ hit him with the tail.  
He looks at Bruna and Lance ... the wounds aren't very deep, grab both and go to the woods, where his ship is hidden ... out of sight... from humans.

Darkness ... Bruna only see the gap around it:  
_" I die ... that monster killed me, right... I am in Hell?" _She continues to believe that had the same fate as Taru and her gide dog, Lance ... the Golden Retriever who help her every day ... she loved it ... but lost his life to protect her from a threat that could not see.

... Cries... she hears Taru's cries echoing in his mind ... screams of panic ... someone desperately in need of help but at the same time telling her to flee to far away from the strange threat that had invaded the privacy of her home.

The guilt invades his mind ... by not doing anything to help, it was quite impossible to help him, was grabbed and at the mercy of the strange monster ... that examined her with what appeared to be teeth ... he nibbled the skin for feel her smell and exotic taste. She could not save it because it is blind ... for being too weak to act ... she trained all her life to defend against various threats ... but couldn't prevent the death of Taru and Lance.

A flurry of thoughts echoed through his mind ... thoughts of guilt, but a voice in her subconscious only tells her... disappointed:  
_**"Don't think about that ... you could have not done anything ... the monster pinned you up to the wall ... drooling over you ... to look up to see if you were doing something ... or else to kill you! Do not feel guilty for the deaths of these two ... you should be glad to be alive and ... whole! **"_ Bruna is calmer after all ... it's true ... she could do nothing against the monster, thinking with some sarcasm:  
_"At least the monster could have let me examine it too ... ahahahah!"_

However the ship, C'Tack carries Bruna and Lance for his room, and put both on his bed and began to deal with both at his side, he has a kind of ... Medical Kit with various foreign substances ... a syringe with a liquid yellow and a blue paste ... and begins to treat them. Put the paste on the injured Bruna's injured shoulder and then cap the wound with fresh bandages ... then removes her sweatpants and apply the same solution in the acid burns, thinking:  
_"This Ooman was very brave to have faced the_ Kainde Ametha _... managed to kill one! Not bad for a Ooman female! "_He continues to rub her leg, and when the solution is to take effect, put another bandage, cover the girl with the fur blankedts, then comes to Lance, which does not take long. When finished go to the engine room to see how the engines are ... because he wants to have the ship able to travel between differents world... and above all want to travel in relative safety ... and he does a review quickly see that everything is in good condition.

And while he inspect the ship's engines, it is still thinking ... about the markings on Bruna's body, she have other scars much older and has some strange tattoos, a kind of strange characters and symbols ... but that he will wait, because the female is unconscious in his bed, but when she wakes up, will ask what they mean and what caused those scars.

In the quarters, Bruna was still asleep ... but for a short time, then it will awaken ... feeling anything unusual when, wakes up starts to inspect the strange things on her body ... with her hands around it ... feel the bands on the shoulder and legs and that is something soft and fluffy:  
"Animal Fur?! Strange ... just remember that I lost consciousness during that attack! "Then the memories hit her like a bomb:  
**"Taru ... Lance!**" She got up when told the names, one hand on his chest, she touches the hand and arm that holds:  
"You wounded ... Lance too!" She is relieved, and has the proof ... felt the familiar dog's fur, and know that the Golden Retriever is resting:  
"I thought he was dead ... how?" She runs her hands in the soft Lance' fur:  
"He's unconscious ... and hurt, I found it and then deal with it!" She feels ,that it is in a strange bed and not her own:  
"W...where am I?" He puts his hand on the shoulder, requiring her to lie down:  
"Rest ... **_Kainde Ametha_** not come here! Ooman sleep! "It does exactly what that Yatuja asked her and falls asleep:  
"... What I'll be here to ensure your sleep!" Lance wakes up and sees the familiar figure of C'Tack and moves towards him, begging pats, and he does just that, after that, the dog back to the foot of the bed sitting down to guard his owner. C'Tack look at it:  
"_He's a good pet ... to protect the Ooman against **Kainde Ametha** ... and now it is guarding her!"_ And whatch them, and caress Bruna's face, who is sleeping deeply, and move her long hair finding them soft and silky.

He continues to observe the human lying on his bed ... repairing his physique, it is a Ooman have a good phisical shape, having no body fat ... but muscle, her body is well designed, arms and legs appear to be strong ... nothing compared to a Yatuja, but still is in excellent physical condition ... probably because of their daily training.

It is questioned where she learned to fight like that and how to handle the spear ... he saw her training hours before with her master ... but he know that her technique needs to be improved and he wants to help ... she almost lose its life during the second confrontation with the monster... if he does not intervened in time, but at the same time he is afraid to hurting because she's blind ... but know she has a very keen ear, and was due to this that defeated the _**Kainde Ametha **_ who invaded his house.

Then noticed that her clothes are in disarray, and decides to get her some spare clothes... more resistant ... like his armor. So remember that the costumes of the opposite sex... the female Yatujas dress, like his mother's cloths , then start working on his "project" ... with the notion that she is a warrior ... because it helped him, when most needed**_._** Then leave his room for the necessary materials to make new clothes for Bruna.

In C'Tack's room, absolute silence rules... letting Bruna sleeping ... ... but his sleep is haunted by a strange nightmare:

**_Bruna's dream..._**

_"Bruna is preparing to go to work ... for last she takes the breakfast, it is her favorite meal, then give the food to Lance, who barks satisfied...no wonder ... his diet is excellent not to mention What is his favorite, and the owner pats it very satisfied. She grabs the house keys, Lance is waiting for her to do his duty ... to guide it to work, then put his rod bolt in her backpack and leave the house very quickly._

_Do not know what is being observed by a monster black as night ... that is hidden in the trees shadows to wait for orders from something more powerful than him ... then he continues to watch the girl and her dog to go to the city which isn't far away, and pursue it in the process._  
_Bruna comes to the studio ... feeling chills:_  
_"It is not cold to ... creepy me in this way Lance!" She strokes his guide dog, feeling that is very tense ... and begins to growl as both are going into her table:_  
_"What is happens Lance ... something disturbs you?" She sits putting their stuff on the floor starting to work on a bust that wanted to put on display._

_But the studio is very quiet ... too quiet for her taste ... then heard a muffled moan through ... and goes to the sound, feeling the walls are filled with a viscous secretion ...? She doesn't know what it is but feel every detail of this viscosity, until she feels something more ... bodies that are glued to the wall, for something harder than this ... viscosity, is very solid ... and it starts to grab a bit by putting in her backpack after ... continues to review with the hands the strange surface. She feels something hot ... and a familiar smell of fresh blood ... the body she doesn't see it belongs to one of her colleagues ... and that has a hole in the middle of his chest, and she touches in the bowels in terror:_  
_"Who ... who have done this?" Then hears a moan ... and continues to following it, always touching the sticky wall until it feels a lower body, and touch it in the face ... but instead of feeling the face ... feel something and after a more detailed inspection of what is to cover the face, concluded that is a weird species of spider with long legs and a tail that curls at the neck of the victim, who squeezed more and more when felt a slight touch and ... she recognizes the person ... Alice:_  
_"Oh no ..." She finished the sentence when Lance starts barking, and she squats:_  
_"What was Lance?" She felt something hot on the back ... something viscous, then begins to move his hands at the source, feel a skeletal body with little muscle tissue throughout his body ... then feel the head ... in the shape of a banana ... no eyes, and jaws ... so feel another set of jaws to leave ... but not to hurt her, it seemed strange for the strange human ... that is to touching every inch of his body, so she knows what it is, and yields:_  
_**"Kainde Ametha **... never knew what was the point of this monster so far ... " So she is feeling that she is being taken to another place ... and this time, feel a stronger presence ... and a hiss, and she notices something:_  
_"Are they communicating with each other?" But she feels the same breath over her head ... without realizing she's against the wall by a large creature that fills her with the viscosity, holding it to the wall ... what prevents her from feeling that surrounds it ... then feel something in the face and neck, and then ... lose consciousness._

_**End of dream...**_

A piercing scream is heard throughout the ship and C'Tack left what he is doing, going to run to his room, and when he get in sees Bruna's form trembling, approaches the human noting that shakes, and who cries , when she feels their presence clings to him:  
"Don't left me C'Tack ... these creatures of the devil are coming after me!" Then he strokes it:  
"Why you cry Ooman" She continues to cry but murmurs:  
"I had a nightmare!" He continues to stroke the girl and only hear:  
"**_Kainde Ametha_**!" Then both remain embraced ... and he notices that she is all sweaty, and she says:  
"The nightmares do this to me! I only know... I need a shower! "He had already anticipated this ... then takes her to a room with a small pool ... and she is sent into the water which is hot by her pleasure:  
"Stay here ... calm down a bit! I will get your clothes Ooman ....! " Bruna relax in the hot water, but the nightmare is still fresh in her mind:  
_"What a strange dream ... this is the true aspect of those monsters? But what does this dream mean? "_She closes her eyes to feel the hot water ... a very pleasant feeling in her body ... but there was something else ... the smell emanating from the water, and she likes:  
_"It's very aromatic fragrance that is ...? It helps to relax my aching muscles!_ "She starts to move her hand on the injuries:  
_"Wow ... the wounds are healed ... how can such things happen, I had a deep wound in my shoulder and acid burns! But what C'Tack put me to get well so fast?! But I have scars of these wounds ... I can feel it! "_She grabs a kind of soap and starts rubbing her body and hair, to get the blood that is on her body, it does not feel comfortable, at least C'Tack cleared most of the blood and removed her clothes leaving her with only her bra and panties, but she remembers:  
_"Oops ... I just remember ... I'm naked and I can not walk around naked! Does C'Tack lay them off or put it but? "_And she begin to blush wondering the Predator's look, when he saw her in underwear for the first time:  
_"What a shame ... ... ahahahahahah, me in underwear in front of that hunter ... ahahahah, if I could see his expression, I waddled to laugh!"_ And in fact, a smile formed at the corner of her mouth:  
_"If... he discarted of my cloths...I hope he get me a new change of clothes!" _And it continues to wash up, and realizes that the pool is a shallow and begins to swim as soon as immediately, to test how her body after receiving injuries which weren't so extense:  
_"Hmm ... not bad, and I thought that was rusty!"_ Then back to the place where she was leaning, massaging the sore wrists.

She then closes her eyes to relax a bit ... but it feels a familiar presence:  
"How do you feel Ooman?" She answered, turning his head towards the sound:  
"Relaxed ... thank you!" She left the water and wrap a towel around her body... C'Tack look at it ... noticing the long hair, seeping water, Bruna holds the towel against her body and then begins to squeeze water from the hair then comb it with the fingers ... and the Yatuja watche her...carefully:  
"I have a thing for you!" She is admired what he has to give? Then remember, the clothes, he is close to taking her hand and gives her new clothes. She begins to feel it and know them immediately, is similar to his armor ... it has a loincloth held by a metal belt, a kind of thermal networks, covering the upper and lower body ... and to cover their breasts has a top, metal, and some armor plates that cover the shoulders.

C'Tack help her dress ... and she notices that the new clothes are very comfortable and resistant:  
"Glad you like the clothes ... will protect you!" She will notice that as he is talking to her, that his English is improve, which makes her very happy, but he does not notice her smile, only the body that is completely cured:  
"The water did well to your frail body!" She is curious:  
"But what's have that water?" He answered:  
"It's healing ... after a hunt, our body needs to stay in shape, and this water help us!" She frowned, admired but have to admit, she had never felt better, like now ... very relaxed.

He takes her to the room where the aroma of a food invades his nose:  
"You have food here ... you must be hungry!" She knows the smells, and realizes that he must have knowledge about the eating habits of the humans.  
Lance is eating his piece of meat ... he enjoy it, and when the owner sees the large piece of meat, going to her for doing their work ... to guide her to the bed to where the tray.  
She begins to eat calmly, and only says:  
"You want to join me C'Tack?" The Yatuja replies:  
"I have things to do Ooman ... train!" She stops eating, pondering a little, but asks him:  
"Can I do that with you?" He is looking at her, trying to assimilate what just ask, then later to give some answers:  
"Now rest, then you train!" She holds her hand:  
"Please!" He sighs:  
"Very well ... come!" She ate quietly, to savor the food ... on the other hand Lance sleeps his nap, and she passes her hand on his fur:  
"You deserve a day off ... you are not yet healed!" She goes away ... but guided by C'Tack ... he allowed her to grab his arm:  
"If I had my stick ... could walk more at ease!" He knows what she is talking about since the human left the stick while was struggling with the _**Kainde Ametha**_, then hear it:  
"I appreciate what you are doing for me ... because I feel safe here ... with you!"

Both reach a large room, where C'Tack has kept their weapons, several spears, smartdiscs, shurikans, swords of different shapes and sizes ... the network it uses to capture prey, a whip, rope, combisticks, daggers various shapes and sizes, wrist gauntlets, and a wrist computer, and the familiar shoulder cannon ... everything properly sorted according to their category. He guides her into the arms:  
"Choose your weapon!"  
"You want armed combat? Okay ... but first I have to study the essence of each weapon! " Remarked her, and start doing what Yatuja asks, but think:  
"_At least I forget the immediate problems and the death of my master Taru!"_

She begins to feel each weapon, and noticed a form of a ceremonial spear ... test it, but puts in place, thinking that it isn't the right weapon.  
C'Tack noticed her touching the spear that had been given by the Elder of his clan, sees through his hands in the delicate material of the spear, and when they frown when she realized it was a retractable spear, she felt the weight smiling, but puts it in place, but why did it ... because it belongs to him? All the weapons belongs to him ... and yet she chose another spear  
"Is it too heavy for you Ooman?" She knows that he is restless, and calculates why:  
"It's so not have chosen the 1st spear?" He answered:  
"Yes Ooman! "She explains:  
"By the touch concludes that it should be special for you ... is a ceremonial spear?" He just says:  
"Yes ... it is!" But it begins to feel some dizziness:  
"I think you were right to want me to sleep!" He puts his hand on her shoulder  
"When you feel better ... you train!" She just asks:  
"But at least I can stay here?" He answered:  
"Yes, you can get to get familiar with the ring training!" He jumps up and begins to train very hard, so for about an hour.

She knew all heard of the movements of the hunter in front of her ... but also had time to study the ring, making some mental notes, it is very important for her to know the places where it will have to temporarily:  
_"It seems a tatami ... the ring is reminiscent of martial arts! Good thing I'm doing a reconnaissance, if I can call it! "_C'Tack ends training and she knows it perfectly:  
"Wow ... you have an energy that emanates from you, C'Tack! You trained on the essential points! "He is intrigued with what she said:  
"Energy? How Ooman?! "She sits on the edge of the ring:  
"All living things have life force ... The Xi, is this energy that keeps us ... this reflects the belief of my master Taru. He taught me a lot about the various energy points in our body to heal ... and beyond! "He asks:  
"How did you feel Ooman?" She said wrinkling his brow:  
"Feeling everything ... thanks to a very intensive training and meditation, not to mention that I'm blind!" He is beside her:  
"It took me many years to learn to focus all around me, which helps me a lot in martial arts!" She feels tired, and he notes that:  
"Once you explain it ... now you have to rest!" And he took her to the room to see if she could rest a little.

She feels protected by that predator, because she knows that will not harm her but to protect from anything, including the xenomorphs, which are in a cave in the forest, far from the human eyes.  
She feels that although it is different from humans, knows that he is more human than some people she know ...then remember the colleagues:  
_"Will they be well with all these monsters round? I just hope they are safe for their own good! "_She sighs, but feel a hand caressing his head and back:  
"... Rest, the **_Kainde Ametha _**willnot come here!" She falls asleep murmuring:  
"Watch my friends ... please!" He cover her with the blankets, leaving the rest, close the door, looking at it:  
"Be quiet ... I'll make that they're right!"And leave the ship going out, in direction to the city.

* * *

At least she is safe... with C'Tack!

I apreciate constructive reviews... thanks!


	4. A hard training

Rated **M** for blood scenes!

_**Disclaimer:** AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, Bruna, the blind girl is mine only the plot is mine!  
_

_

* * *

_

_To write this chapter I had to do some research about the several kind of martial arts, and about meditation_... _Bruna can be blind but use all the senses to fight._

_Let's go...and read!  
_

_And I thanked to **unbidden16 **and** Wolveskey **for the good advices, and I appreciate that!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A hard training.**

A week has passed since Bruna is with C'Tack .... But in the city, life is the same, people go shopping or working, just the normal routine ... but no one knows about the danger, they ignore the hideous beings that move in the darkness, away from the eyes of the people, under ... the city sewers.

Ignoring all this, Bruna's colleagues are at the studio working, thinking about her strange absence, it makes some days that she doesn't appeared to work:  
"But what happened to that girl to miss? It's been a week since it doesn't come!" Brian looks at Alice ... she is angry, Bruna never did something like that, always loved her work:  
"I do ... and I will want a justification for it!" Brian has to get away, from her, if Alice gets angry it could be a very unpleasant person, he looks at the table of his friend, seeing a job to finish and sighed:  
"She has orders to end this... when she decide to come ... Alice will talk to her!"

Suddenly the normal Radio emission is interrupted by alarming news:  
_"We interrupt this issue to a news block: A male cadaver was found in the vicinity of Zuma beach, in a house near by in the woods ... the body has similar injuries to other bodies, and the owner of the house is gone._  
_Witnesses said the house belongs to Bruna Woods a blind girl, and she knew the victim well, and having to train together on the day of his disappearance, authorities suspect that it might be the main key to unravel this case ... " _Brian turns off the radio very alarmed:  
"Bruna disappeared ... can be wounded Alice!" The friend sits in the chair, very thoughtful, Bruna missing?

This is unbelievable... she knows the forest and the corners of the city as anyone, and is impossible to her get lost, but he knows it exists a mysterious assassin at loose ... and may have tried to do something against it:  
"Alice ... calm down ... it will get away with this!" Then comes Brad with a newspaper on his hand ... he seems very concerned, the picture of Bruna is on the front page as well the mangled Taru's body, and he looks at Bruna's colleagues, shaking his head:  
"These journalists should not be right on their minds ..." Brian looks at the Lifeguard, and very quickly understood what he meant:  
"It's a photo of Bruna... these guys must think that it was she who killed him? Taru was not silly! "Brad just says:  
"I know very well Bruna ... she is unable to do that, it was the work of an animal, not from a human being!" He looks at the photo of his friend:  
"I agree with you Brian ... must be an animal that we have never seen!" Brian raises an eyebrow, after Brad also feels the same way, then Alice gives a look on the newspaper and only said furiously:  
"These guys deserve this!" She tears the newspaper,and Brad... looks at her stunned, but understand her action, Alice screams all colleagues that surround it:  
**"Guys, is like this ... I know that her disappearance affects us all, but we must move on ... for the better ... and pray that she is safe from this murderous beast!" **Alice isn't inhuman ... she doesn't want is to express her feelings in front of others, then it goes to his office, to be more at ease... to cry.

The phone rings ... and Alice answers, immediately recognizing the voice:  
"Mrs. Woods!" Bruna's mother is broken:  
_"Alice ... please ... tell me this is a lie ... tell me she is there with you!" _She does not know what to say, Bruna's mother is in a way that nobody can describe, for the disappearance of a child shakes any mother:  
"Angelica ... I regret what is happening, but I know as much as you, I also just heard the news!" Alexia's mother begins to cry:  
_"Two weeks ago I talked with her and Taru ... about the job and their training, and they were so delighted!" _Alice sighed, do not know what to say ... Alexia's mother had lost another son in very mysterious circumstances when he was on an military mission on a tropical forest, located in Colombia, the authorities never found his body, which was very hard for her ... now try to imagine Angelica's life without Bruna.

Alice heard it on the phone for half an hour ... because she feels that should help ... Bruna is her friend:  
"Angelica I have a great esteem for Bruna ... and I also miss her!" But Bruna's mother just says:  
_"I feel a tightness in my heart ... but at the same time I feel she's okay!"_ Alice is surprised, the woman has an unshakeable faith, believing that her friend is safe, but it costs her to believe:  
_"I know you do not believe me ... Alice, but mother is a mother ... and in this case ... you don't know nothing about it!" _Alice sighs:  
"Hope is the last thing to die ... is right to believe ... although the chances are slim !" And sighs again ... as a blind girl, Bruna has no chance against the murderer, she can fight ... but know has no chance to get away, this according to what Alice thinks, but Angelica does the opposite ... but reticent, is the first time she sees in this situation:  
"Angelica, I hope she is safe!" Bruna's mother sighs, but appreciates the words of comfort, then hangs up.

Alice hangs up the phone ... then look at the window, toward the forest:  
"Please God ... I hope Bruna is well ... watches over her, she is... my friend!" And she continues to observe the landscape.

Ignoring all that, Bruna rest, she isn't fully recovered, but she knows the ship ... by the touch and peculiar aroma.  
She is sick of being idle and decided to go to the "gym", she takes Lance to guide it through the strange hallway, and the dog knows immediately the room, and Bruna enter by going directly to the display of C'Tack's weapons , touches each one of them, finding a kind of dagger, grab it going into the ring, and goes to the centre of it, sitting down, putting herself in a strange position, grab her braid and then the dagger, moments later have a part of the braid in her hand, and the hair comes across her shoulders blades, but because she did that?

It is a manner to mourn and honour her master, it was the way she had learned it ... cutting the hair:  
_"It's a new stage of my life!"_ Then make a promise that is very unusual, while puts the braid in her lap:  
_"Master ... I promise I'll get revenge, I will stop those monsters, even if it costs my life! I will honor your name and your forefathers! "_She throws a tear and then put hands to work ... doing something he learned from Taru ... Budo.

It focuses on freeing her mind of useless things ... want her mind balanced, not too quiet but not too tense.

She knows that this type of meditation requires discipline ... and it takes many years to learn, and already does, from an early age, but never sloppy ... that is why it is very quiet and cautious about what surrounds it. She spends hours in that state ... too concentrated, but alert at the same time ... move on the other hand rests.

C'Tack surprised by the absence of the girl, and go search for her, which doesn't take long, she is in the training room ... sitting? It is strange for him to see it that way ... seems to be a sort of trance, then climbs into the ring, when is close to reaching his hand near her face ... a hand prevents him:  
"You don't catch me by surprise!" The Yatuja feels it to squeeze his hand:  
_"C'Jit_, Ooman ... you are strange!" She even in her meditative state responds:  
"I'm training ... silence!" C'Tack passes his hand through her hair and then sees something in her lap, and want to know what it is, but she feels it:  
"But what do you think you are doing C'Tack?" He says:  
"You have a strange thing!" She realize what it is:  
"It's my hair ... I cut it!" He picks up the braid ... finding it strange her action:  
"Why you did that Ooman? Yatuja not cut the dreadlocks! "She sighs:  
"I'm not a Yatuja but a human being and please don't ask questions ... I need to meditate!" He knows that she isn't well, and decides to leave her in peace:  
_"C'Jit ... she is closing herself, it has to free her anger, and I think I have an excellent opportunity to do so!"_ He changes his mind and decides to attack her, comes over to his display and grab a spear then advances against her, and when tries to pierce it, Bruna grabs the dagger avoiding the worst.

She didn't panic, but stay alert ... and for such uses its senses ... bolstering all his attacks, only with a simple dagger:  
_"Pauk! She's really good ... but doesn't compare to a Yatuja like me! How she does, despite being blind? "_The fight is hard , because she did not want to give up, because Bruna is too proud to admit defeat, then it starts to go up against him ... but the tears start running down his face, and C'Tack notices:  
_"Perfect ... she must release her rage!" _Then he left ... the girl clinging to him:  
"Thank you ... I need it!" And she is embraced to C'Tack for some time, crying:  
"... You must think I'm weak because I'm crying!" He just says:  
"It helps you to release the pressure ... ... Ooman!" She just says:  
"My name is Bruna ... C'Tack, don't forget!" Then grab the braid:  
"You can have it ... to put in your trophy room!" What strange offer from her , then accepted her offer, saying:  
"Come ... Bruna, eat!" She called Lance, who comes very quickly, and guide the young girl, she puts her hand on the wall to feel the texture of it, sighing:  
"What a bad picture ... I did C'Tack must think I'm a coward!" Without knowing why she feels a hand on his face:  
"You don't do coward things Ooman ... very brave!" She raises an eyebrow:  
"I see you have a good ear!" And smile, for him, but decides to ask:  
"I have to take a shower ... and I need to put my thoughts in order , while I do it C'Tack!" Immediately they change the path going towards to the bathroom.

She knows the familiar smell of water, and starts taking off her clothes, putting them into a corner, the predator had turned to give her some privacy, and when it is in the water, he back to its previous position and leaves room:  
"... Thank you for being with me when I needed!" He let her alone with their thoughts:  
_"I have to think of revenge against those monsters ... ... killed my master, and I want my revenge!" _She is cleaning herself, smelling the distinctive aroma of the water:  
_"It is this very nice aroma ... which helps me to put the ideas in order!" _She begins to relax and slowly begins to change her mind:  
_"I think I am being a fool ... I'm thinking about revenge ... but I have no chance against these monsters!" _She starts to smile, and a plan begins to emerge in her head:  
_"I think I have to apply in my training even more ... I need to be ready for any eventuality ... also need to return to my life and clarify what happened at my house ... maybe the police think I killed my Master ... oh my God! "_She leaves the water, meanwhile Lance had brought a towel in his mouth, and she wrapped herself in it:  
"You know Lance ... lets go to the bedroom!" Having said that grab the clothes and Lance's leash going towards the room.

However:

"Brian you don't hear that?!" Alice is getting very restless, there is something hanging around the workshop, and she does not know what it is ... Brian starts talking to her as she reclines in his chair:  
"Probably kids should be to do some trouble ... relax!" Alice looks at him:  
"I'll call the police to have them out of here! This is a workshop not a playground! "Brian looks at her smiling  
"Do not bother ... they will stop the noise!" It starts getting a little boring:  
"I'm not kidding ... I have a lot to think about, not put up with your drivel!" She leaves the room going to his office, leaving Brian to talk alone.

Alice's office is in total darkness ... and a window is open, it's strange because it never opens the windows at night. The darkness is so thick that she can't see an inch, or see the light switch, but slowly going towards the window:  
"Now I know what Bruna felt ... I don't see nothing in front of my nose!" Its aim is achieved ... closes the window:  
"It's about time ... I was getting cold!" After she turn on the lamp table, but something isn't right ... start to feel movement, does not know where, and a strange noise ... a strange hissing:  
"Do not tell me that a cat came here!" Drooling begins to fall for the girl's shoulder, and she snorts with some sarcasm:  
_"But what is this? I just hope that the dog of the upstairs neighbour... oh never mind... I hope the owner cleaned everything!"_The drooling is very strange, and she begins to clean it from her shoulder ... something prevents it from proceeding with its task, a skeletal hand grabs it without knowing where, taking it to the darkness, and she doesn't know what to do, and the thoughts begin to flow:  
_"Oh my God ... oh my God ... what is it, where he take me?"_ The moon light the owner of those bony hands, and she sees the true form and terror looms over her:  
_"AHHH ... creature of the devil!"_ ... She is terrified and tries to escape, but it's well tight, too much, and with nerves on edge, faint, preventing the Alien kill her.

He does something else ... his second jaw examines the future host, the texture ... knowing immediately that it is healthy for the ideal face-huggers to deploy an embryo, moves the strange appendages coming out of her head, finding it very peculiar ... but its mission is other, stopping to examine them immediately headed for the sewers of the city, where is located the hive, but at the cover of the night.

Passing one day, and on C'Tack vessel, Bruna wakes up terrified, putting his hand on the chest, it was hard for her to breathe:  
_"No ... no ... Alice, I have a bad feeling!"_ She lies back in bed ... touching on her chest and then the dog, who lift his head looking for his owner, put his muzzle on her lap , and then immediately begins to receive pats while lifting ears, trying to hear what she says:  
"Lance ... you are amazing ... it looks like things are going from bad to worse ... I'm having a bad feeling!" But she can not take too long to be lying down, getting out of bed right away:  
_"He let me sleep in his room ... but because of it ... he hardly sleep, and makes several days he is sleeping on the floor!"_ She knew because always felt his presence beside the bed, but she feels a knot in the stomach to forget the Yatuja, focusing on Alice, then feel again the strange sensation in his chest, this time in pain ... and she know that her colleague is fighting for his life, but then remembers another person, which cause more distress :  
_"Brian! Oh no ... not him! "_She begins to shake ... fearing the worst, but knows that he is resourceful and do not let getting himself with easily:  
_"I need to take these ideas from my head and begin training as it should be ... that fight yesterday was only a sample of the training ... eh ... C'Tack is really good ... I'm an amateur compared to him!"_ At that time it will take a small bath, Lance leads the girl to the edge of the pool ... then the rest is with her. 15 minutes later she is ready, get out there going to eat anything, which doesn't take long.

She is in the training room shortly after, climbs into the ring, Lance is with her to tell, if it approaches the edge of the ring. She sits meditating about 20 minutes to prepare psychologically and physically.

In C'Tack's room, he get up, feeling the lack of the small human, but estimated at once that is training, and slowly walks into the room, noting that she is fight against the air ... but he doesn't know is that she is practising Tai Chi Chuan, a martial art that was focused on the observation of nature, movements are strangers to him, but she is focused and involves a strange power, (the Predator not know it) it is observed it carefully ... see that her movements are very fluid and smooth at the same time, the breath is calm and very controlled.  
Bruna is very concentrated, but feel the presence of his host, does nothing and continues to do that training... but at the same time is a style of meditation, she feel a positive energy to invade her body, then a kind of trance that put it off completely from their world due to its concentration ... Bruna turns off completely from everything that surrounds it ... uniting his mind with the environment that surrounds it.

That training takes about an hour, and ends when it is flooded with sweat, then sits deep breath, wiping his sweating:  
"I know you are there C'Tack!" He approaches from the girl:  
"I've been watching you ... your movements are very strange, very different from yesterday!" She gets up being helped by it:  
"Yes ... it's completely different ... but it is still a fighting style very effective is called Tai Chi Chuan, or meditation in motion because it simulates many natural movements, you know the founder of this fighting art was based on nature ... that's all! "He is astonished:  
"Hum ...!" She raises an eyebrow:  
"Do not tell me you don't know that!" He says interrogated:  
"We hunt, and for that we have learned several ways to combat, hand to hand or with weapons! Yatuja has a different way to fight! "She sighs:  
"I noticed it yesterday!" He puts his hand on his shoulder:  
"Ooman ... how did you do it? I Could have killed you up there ... while meditating! "She lowers her head:  
"Taru ... he taught me how to handle weapons, like yours, and some fighting styles of the East in particular of his country ... but... I had several Masters!" He raises her chin:  
"He trained you well ... and I saw that yesterday!" She turns back to the ring:  
"I have to train ... I can not neglect ... I want to be in great shape!" He just says holding her arm in:  
"If you're planning revenge ... ... you have no chance against **_Kainde Ametha!"_** She raises her voice:  
**"They destroyed what I most liked in this world ... and my life. Because of them I can be accused of things I'm not able to make to a human being! "**She puts her hand on his chest:  
"Alice and Brian are in danger!" He looks at the blind girl sighing:  
"If they were caught ... probably will be used as hosts for their embryos!" She only makes a small observation:  
"That's why I want to help them ... if not to escape unless it is to give them a merciful death!"

What gave to the blind girl to think that way ... C'Tack not know what to say ... does she know something about the _**Kainde Ametha**_? That he has to figure out ... then it starts to make a little warming, and this time use something different, something that Taru taught for many years ... Kata.

He sees she fight against air ... thinking she was crazy ... but observed better the movements seeing is to simulate a fight against an invisible opponent:  
_"She is a full-resources Ooman ... should have learned from her master!"_

As a Karate practitioner she had to learn this technique in order to internalize the match, and did it very well ... using a series of movements so that she could control the space between it and the opponent ... it also helps in their physical and psychological ... and at that moment she is in need, to keep fit for purpose, for it to do so, C'Tack forward to it:  
"You're a Ooman full of resources, were to get ready to fight?" She takes a deep breath:  
"Yeah ... I was fighting against an imaginary opponent ... help me a lot ... all Karate practitioners know this ... my teacher made a point to learn on the traditional way!" C'Tack gives her a spear:  
"We train then!" She just says:  
"I'd rather do it without guns!" He replied to it:  
"But I insist that you do ...I teach you the way of Yatuja!" She smiles:  
"So be it ... C'Tack! Take a roar when in position ... because I do not see when you are ready! "And then look at Lance:  
"And you ... bark when I'm near the edge of the ring!" The dog guide is in its way:  
"... Bark bark!" It focuses to capture the vibrations coming from the opponent who is in front of it, despite being blind she uses the other senses as well as the tools that her body, feel the air will around ... things that had been taught by his late master.

She hears a roar, knowing right from the outset that the Predator in front of it is ready for combat, she waits for his attack. She knows C'Tack advances due to vibrations of the ground and supposedly inaudible noise to a regular human being ... feel the air moving through the thin hair that cover her body ... when he attacks, it goes down leaving his opponent stunned ... its surprising agility it would seem that isn't blind.

The spear in his hand is very light despite the appearance of being heavy, but can wield it with ease, avoiding all the scams, she learned well the lessons of his master, who once had a train every move over.

Bruna can be very agile and provide all the blows, but C'Tack is much stronger and she knows that deciding to use his strength against him. That training lasts about 1h, and fatigue takes care of Bruna, and C'Tack it down, putting his spear in the neck:  
"I defeated you ... but not bad... not bad at all!" He held her hand to get up:  
"You are very tired ... that's why I beat you!" And making an observation:  
"You used all your senses, seemed that you aren't blind!" She continues to walk, clutching to C'Tack:  
"When you are blind from birth, learn to use other senses ... and I had good teachers who taught me how to use each of them in martial arts!" He remarked:  
"Eh... it appears that you know where were the edges of the ring!" She smiles:  
"That's because I became familiar with the place, and had Lance to warn me! "He notices that she is much calmer:  
"Your breathing stabilized, which makes me very relaxed!" She smiles, but her stomach starts to make noise leaving her embarrassed:  
"Oops ... sorry, I'm hungry!" He guides her to the kitchen:  
"It's okay ... you fought well, and so spend a lot of energy!" She raises an eyebrow:  
"How do you know so much about us?" He answered, not much at will:  
"I studied your kind ... to know your habits!" She knows that he doesn't want hurt her either, but decides not to pull the issue for now:  
"Thanks for enlighten me!" The Yatuja notice that she touch in his face with her hands and hear:  
"You know ... your expression tells me something else! You can't have the same features of a human being ... but the facial expressions are not so different! "He asked shocked:  
"How do you know?" It touches you in one of the 4 jaws:  
"Your jaw clicks when you are very thoughtful!" He passes his hand in the her face:  
"You're right ... and you show curiosity about me!" She holds his hand feeling its texture, but not withdraw, feeling the heat radiating from it:  
"These hands are capable of killing ... but also to nurture and protect!"

That phrase makes it stunned but at the same time happy because she no longer fears for him being what it is.

* * *

So what do you think so far?

I appreciate constructive criticism... thank you!


	5. Ghosts of the past

Rated **M**, for blood and violence.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the Blind Girl and the plot are mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Well some times we have to deal with the past... Bruna have to that, and C'Tack will know the truth about humans studying the Xenos, for military purposes... war, greed and ... power._

_ Will he accept the story or not? Will he forgive her? _

_She will discover other thing about C'Tack... a hard truth!__ You have to find out folks!_

_Enjoy the reading!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Ghosts of the past.**

Both are still looking at each other, but they feel something strange around them, Bruna squeezed his arm with fear and at the same time want to know something else:  
"Yes ... but can I ask you something?" He looks at the small human curious:  
"Yes?" And the question is made, with a faint smile:  
"It's about my colleague ... it's true that she's lost?" He sits telling her to sit beside him ... and then answers:  
"I'll be honest with you Ooman ... she wasn't killed by the **_Kainde Ametha _**drones, but will be used as host for their embryos ..." She puts a hand over her mouth in terror:  
"Oh ... my ... God ... I had a dream related to this ... these strange beings use weird spiders isn't it?" He nods his head:  
"Exactly, these" spiders " as you call , are " Face Huggers "because they attached to the face of their victims to deploy an embryo!" The girl starts to move his hand on her throat, shivering and getting disgusted, putting the hand in her mouth:  
"I think I'll get sick ..." She knows that none of this happened to her, but learned that the Xenomorphs need a host, and gets sick and things begin to come to her... the memories of the past:

_**Flashback**_

_Bruna is on the city park with his twin brother Eric, they are spending a good time together, to rest and talking about several things ... like war and having been operating in the Middle East for two years:_  
_"... So you mean that you make friends among the Arabs bro?" He puts his hand on her shoulder_  
_"Yes sister, you know ... not all Arabs are bad! The leaders are ... well I was lucky to find a family that was willing to help us! "Despite the Bruna do not see the facial expressions of his brother knows that he is eager to share their war stories with it:_  
_"Do you know Bruna I do not agree with this, but I want to make a difference, that's all!" _

_Since the twins Towers were attacked on 11 September 2001, all young people want to go to the army to take revenge, but Eric is different, he enlisted years later, in 2006 when he left school, did so to promote peace, not war._

_Bruna knows that Eric is a person who doesn't like war, but someone who wants to make friends in several places while travel, but hears her brother, who in the meantime changed the conversation:_  
_"Look do you want to go eat something?" She is happy, but asks:_  
_"This family had children?" He replied:_  
_"Yes, they have two girls, and I talked to them a lot about you, and they dream to meet you one day, when they afford to travel to here!" She does not know what to say, but listen:_  
_" Accepted this... they sent this to you!" She feels the texture of the object:_  
_"Wow ... is ... a silk scarf!" And embraces his brother:_  
_"I appreciate this gift, but they should not have done it ... they must be very poor!" Eric says just giving you a hand:_  
_"Bruna ... they want to offer this to you! "She just says put the scarf around her neck:_  
_"Okay I get it ... it's so soft and smells so good!" She outlines a smile leaving the boy very happy._

_They went direct to a cafe where they were to eat anything, and talked about other things immediately, because he wants to know other things:_  
_"The mother told me that you're thinking about getting a guide dog, is it true?" She responds:_  
_"Yes, you know I'm going out to LA some time from now, since I have almost finished my studies, and there is a colleague of mine who has a studio in Zuma, and has offered me work in my area!" He is thoughtful, he feared much:_  
_"Bruna but you are blind ... how you'll lead a city that barely know? "She gets a little upset with him, but asserts his point of view:_  
_"I do not know Eric ... I am unable to judge ... I may be blind but I do things that you can not do!" He smiles:_  
_"I know ... you are amazing, and you put respect to every one who cross your path, damn!" But speaking more seriously:_  
_"If you need anything you know ... and beware, you know... exists many crazies out there!" She puts her hand on his shoulder_  
_"Relax bro ... my Sensei will also change to Zuma, will open a Dojo in town!" Eric feels comfortable smiling_  
_"Thank God ... I feel sorry for the bad guy who try mess with you!" Both came away going home to spend time with his mother._

_At night they are having dinner when the phone rang, and Eric answers the phone:_  
_"Hello?" The other side hears:_  
_"Can I speak with Captain Eric Woods please?" He answered:_  
_"Well, it's me!" On the other side hears a familiar voice:_  
_"It is the commander Mark Mc. Pierson, you need to appear at the base tomorrow!" Eric is disappointed, missing another week to finish his license. Ask himself why called to ask him to return soon:_  
_"I see commander, but what is going on to call me so early?" Mc. Pierson responds: _  
_"This is to be discussed here on the base!" He sighs:_  
_"Okay, Commander!" He hangs up, turning to both:_  
_"It was the base, I have to go back tomorrow!" Angelica question:_  
_"But what's wrong?" He answered:_  
_"This I will try to find out tomorrow!" He leaves the table going to get everything to go the next day, very upset, and Bruna feel the frustration of his brother:_  
_"But what gave to him?" Angelica answered:_  
_"He have to go back tomorrow!"_  
_"Oh dammit, and I wanted to spend a few days with him!" She reclaims very disappointed, but can't do nothing._

_On Eric's quarters:_  
_"These guys can't have people to order around dammit... I wanted to spend some days with Bruna, why they can't respect a simple thing like this?!" He is very angry about what is happening, he wants to be with Bruna another week, but things are not going as they should, and now has to attend the on the following day:_  
_"How will I take the train in time to get to the base? Oh well ... maybe I can get out of here today! "He continues to get things getting very thoughtful, but what will happen to require his presence? This is a mystery, but for now he has to prepare to leave, but was sorry to go:_  
_" Bruna will be very disappointed because I have to go, when I get some days of licence we will train together in the city park," and smiled at the thought._

_Eric doesn't know but his fate had been traced from the moment he's answered to that call._

**_End of Flashback._**

"Bruna? "When she hears her name, is confused, not heard him talking to her moments before:  
"C'Tack?" The predator looks at her, but what going on for Bruna to be distracted ... he has to ascertain:  
"You spaced out for moments!" A tear begins to run down her face, sighing:  
"It's old memories!" He wipes his tears:  
"I do not believe ... Bruna!" But suddenly her mind travels to the past, for the day she received the news that changed her life forever.

**_Flashback._**

_It was about 3 months since Eric was on a mission to Colombia, Bruna called him with some regularity, that for two and a half months, but suddenly stopped receiving calls._  
_It is very strange because Eric is very jealous with his family, something was not right and both his mother and his sister would have to find out what is going on._

_They did not know, but Eric had gone to the jungle with a squad of men to find out what was going on with people of the forest. They disappeared, for days, and later when appeared these people had a hole in the chest, and strange acid burns._  
_People who were found alive spoke of a strange being who used human hosts to breed, and when they born burst of the chest, killing the host._

_Bruna's home when the bell rang, and hears his mother to attend, then hears a voice, it recognizes that a soldier_  
_"It is the home of Angelica Woods?" And the mother responding to the man:_  
_"Yes it is!" Bruna hear it, feeling that is very afraid:_  
_"I'm Colonel Mc. Namara, I bring bad news for you! "Angelica starts to get very anxious:_  
_"But what happened?" Mc. Namara get to say very carefully:_  
_"We regret to inform but Captain Woods died in combat!" She faints when heard the bad news, Bruna is shocked, and feels the soldier to help her:_  
_"We regret to this bad news ... but nothing we could do. This was a mission of peace not war, but apparently things did not go well! "Bruna has to stand by his mother, and decides to ask him_  
_"How was that Colonel?" He explains:_  
_"It seems that the platoon of Captain Woods was victim of an ambush by the rebels, they had no chances!" But Bruna is suspicious of the explanation of the military, and sighs, then hear him give his condolences went out._

_The military go out of there going for the Jeep, whispering softly to his companion, thinking it would not be heard:_  
_"Sarg.O'Donnell ... We had to omit the information ... ... the real reasons of Captain Woods death!" His fellow only says:_  
_"Yes ... he was found with the chest open ... from the inside out!" just says:_  
_"According his platoon companions ... he was caught by a stranger being, look like a spider, who clung to his face, pinning him almost straight away. Later that spider came off and died for himself, apparently the captain was well, but then a strange snake comes out from his chest killing him almost straight away! "O'Donnell replied:_  
_"Our scientists are studying them for some time ... these beings are lethal, and gave him a name ... Xenomorphs and they are not indigenous to Earth!"_

_The two soldiers are not aware that Bruna had heard the whole truth, but she decided not to do anything, because if his mother knew the real reason behind Eric's death, could never recover from the shock ... his twin brother, killed by a strange being, and military hid the truth from her and Angelica, what makes her angry._  
_She has to keep secret, knowing beforehand ... if the military discovered, his life could be destroyed ... and again cries in silence because she could not tell the truth to his mother._

_Eric's funeral is done ... but without the body, and Bruna swears to herself, while looking at his photo, with a tear rolling in her face :_  
_"Bro ... I will ensure mother's safety, and I will find out about the being who killed you in cold blood, and bring the organization that is behind of this to court ... I swear!"_  
_After going out of the site, go directly home to be with his mother, and to train... hard._

_Bruna do not know, but there was an organization that wanted to study the Xenomorphs ... not for peaceful purposes, but military and the army would profit from it because they wanted to control them so they could get into their schemes, and don't care about nothing, to get the profits, and for them people are a precious resource... expendable. "_

_**End of Flashback ...**_

It seems that Bruna is to relive the death of his brother again, and it haunts her every day, didn't say anything to her mother, and this secret eats her from the inside, and C'Tack know that, so she feels his hand on her shoulder:  
"Bruna ... what is wrong with you? It seems that you are far ... still have not said a word since we talked about the **_Kainde Ametha!_** "She murmurs:  
"Xenomorphs... Xenomorphs, C'Tack !" He grabs her shoulders with both hands:  
"How so? Do not understand! "She starts to shake ... have to tell what she knows something to C'Tack ... she can't continue to carry this burden:  
"You'd better sit C'Tack, I have something to tell you ...!" He furrows his brow:  
"What's wrong? Suddenly your mood changed ... more serious! "She tell him one more time:  
"Sit down and listen to what I have to say, and listen well!" C'Tack sit and Bruna starts telling everything about his brother's mission to Colombia and what killed him, and the conversation takes about 30 minutes, and she says with some regret:  
"The government knows of the existence of these dangerous beings and I have done nothing to prevent what is happening now ... is because of me that my friends are dying!" C'Tack reassures her:  
"You do not have that you feel guilty, you had to protect your progenitor of the worst ... your leaders ... they are the real culprits . We hunt these creatures for sport, and if things go wrong, we take care that nothing will survive! "She have a idea of what he tells her:  
"I know ... tell me about yourself ... who am I to judge your race? We are worse than you, who do everything for greed! "He strokes her hair:  
"But you are different Ooman ... you assumed your error despite not having a fault ... could do nothing against these Ooman without honour, they could have finished with you and the rest of your family!" It is surprise  
"How do you know all this?" He has an effort:  
"As I said earlier ... I studied all your habits, to know you better ... to ... "She finishes his sentence:  
"... To hunt us, I know!" He does not know what to say ... she found out:  
"I know that your kind hunt my species ... I found human skulls and vertebral columns in your trophies display, known only by touch!" He fears that she despises but the fear is removed by the girl's response:  
"As I told you ... I will not judge by what you do in life ... if you hunt us, patience ... humans do!" And grab his hand:  
"But that doesn't interest me ... what interests me is what's here!" And touches his chest:  
"You are a person who deserves much ... you are more human than some men I know!" And then smiles:  
"Eh ... you should have known Eric ... I think both of would give beautifully!" C'Tack question with some curiosity:  
"You could talk about your brother?" She gives her hand again:  
"Of course ... he was an exceptional person, a friend of everyone ... but it had many flaws, but that did not stop him from helping others, and to recognize their errors, that caused the people to approach him because he was so humble. It was brother, friend, companion and above all an excellent soldier who was willing to give his life for his country.

You know ... he was an eminent fighter, and I tell you would have no chance against him because he does not trust himself only in his strength, but in their mental capacity to solve problems and devise strategies to fight ... and he taught me that! " C'Tack just says:  
"He would be a formidable opponent for me ... and I like a good challenge!" She throws a tear:  
"Unfortunately he is not here to do that!" He only says:  
"Sorry in hearing that Bruna!" She then makes a comment:  
"You know ... after all this ... you're here to support me and help me to release the ghosts of my past!" C'Tack know perfectly well what she is referring to and praises her:  
"You are a Ooman with more honour ... I know because you tell me what you know about the**_ Kainde Ametha_** ... and not be ashamed of the past ... learn from it!" She hugs him:  
"Thanks!" And she says with a mocking look:  
"Eh ... your English improves visibly!" And C'Tack smiles with the compliment :  
"Well ... and always talking to you, nothing more!"

Bruna's stomach starts to make noise, and of course becomes very embarrassed:  
"Oops ... I'm hungry!" He remembers:  
"With all this I forgot that you were hungry! Come let us eat anything and then go rest! "She just asks:  
"C'Tack ... I want to help stop these animals once and for all ... I may be blind, but I am a remarkable adversary!" He feared for her to say something of that kind, and says:  
"I can 't stop you doing that ... okay, you can come!" And tells her:  
"The Xenomorphs as you call them ... are also blind, but nevertheless be lethal!" She replies:  
"I know ... I felt that the skin!" And an remarks again, smirking:  
"While we eat, we will outline a strategy to attack!" C'Tack is stunned, but smiles to hear what the girl said.

Both come to the kitchen and he prepares a snack for the human woman that is in front of him... he smiles at the thought that she may look weak but it will be someone who has stuff for a hunt.

Do not fear anything or anyone in particular those monsters that were killed weeks before.  
She knows that she has to deal with his life after all this is over, because the authorities go after her to find out what killed his master Taru, and sighs that after what he have to leave the planet ... and she, fearing that never again will see her. But for now he will not think about it, and watch it while eating.

* * *

_I referred that Angelica, Bruna's mother, didn't know the truth, on the earlier chapters, and the reason are explained in this chapter... the military lied, and I saw that on the Aliens series as well on the Two AVP movies._

_I had to put that on the flashbacks, that Bruna had._

_The next chapter... well... Payback time, the Xenos will suffer!_

_Don't be cruel with me folks._

_I appreciate constructive reviews... thanks!_


	6. A hard decision

_Rated _**M**, f_or blood and death..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP doesn't belong to me, but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Well... this chapter was very hard to write... have some sadness... Bruna had to do something very hard for her... to discover what she did... read the chapter!_

_Oh well... the hunt will begin, so Xenos... run... run for your lives... FAST!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A hard decision...**

Abyss ... Alice doesn't know where she is... it is in a world of endless darkness, but slowly begins to wake up ... when she open her eyes... then begin to see a completely different world... in the city's sewers ...she starts to remember everything and the strange serpent that carried her out there:

_"What place is this ... Why I'm stuck here?"_ And in fact she is stuck in the sewers wall with a strange substance appears to be drool... but solidified, she try to rip it but can't, then begins to realize, that she have to get out from there and fast:  
_"How long ... it appears... that I am here since... a long time?!" _Look forward to seeing some strange eggs:  
_"But what is this ... seem a strange cocoons ... never seen such a thing in my life!" _Then she begins to yell, to see if someone comes to help:  
**"Is anyone here? Please take me out of this awful place! " **Silence is all she can hear, but then begins to hear a strange hissing, and from the shadows appears a Xenomorph, looking directly at it ... despite not having eyes is well aware that is a human being in there ... but does nothing because it will be a host for a future drone, but the girl begins to study the strange being who approaches her and begins to inspect it with the second set of jaws, the that leaves apprehensive:  
_"But why this strange snake didn't attack me?"_ Then she starts to join the pieces, then realizes her destiny:  
_"He carried me here, held me by putting me in front of these strange cocoons ... ... will ...? Oh no ... I'm out of here! "_The Xenomorph realizes the girl's panic, and immobilizes it further:  
_"He'll kill me! I do not want to die that way so horrible! "_She closes her eyes, waiting for the fatal attack ... which never comes, moments after, opens her eyes seeing the strange snake was gone ... but the strange cocoon is still there in front of her until, she sees the strange opens:  
_"Yuck ... this is disgusting! It opened just like that, but what is there?! "_She begins to see more closely the conduct of the operation, until a strange spider jumps directly to her face, and Alice tries put her away but to no avail , it was faster than the human, and clings to his face, Alice panicked until she feels something to cut off his oxygen:  
_"Oh my God ... just give me a quick death!"_ And faints ... falling into the darkness ... for a few hours!

In C'Tack's ship, Bruna is meditating, and C'Tack is on the girl side until he sees her put the hand on her heart, is she in pain? Soon he will help it, holding her:  
"You okay Bruna?" She looks at him, noticing that she is in his lap:  
"Put me down C'Tack ... I'm not sick!" He gets confused:  
"But you placed your hand on your chest!" She looks at him with tears in his eyes, and he clean one with a finger:  
"What worries you?" She sighs:  
"My colleague Alice ... it is in danger, feel strangled by something!" It is strange to him, how can a mere human can feel things that are far? He has to find answers quickly, but for now is trying to calm the blind girl :  
"Bruna ... what you described is a face hugger ... clings to victims to impregnated them with an embryo!" Everything is happening, like her dream, that she had some days before, and she feels helpless because she couldn't do anything, and C ' Tack feels the concerns of the human that is in front of him, and puts his hand on her shoulder:  
"Bruna ... if she was impregnated with the embryo we can't do nothing! "She sighs:  
"You had told me before ... C'Tack the nightmare is happening again!" He is surprised, and look at the human:  
"What?!?" She sits down, looking for the best way to tell, for he realizes it better:  
"You don't remember what I told you before?!" He nods his head:  
"Yes ..." She explains:  
"Our government is interested in these Xenomorphs ... and will lie as they normally do, they did it with my mother, and probably will do with her family and employees!" C'Tack not know what to say about that, but know the **_Kainde Ametha,_** are very dangerous, and too unpredictable, and humans are too stupid to realize the danger that their actions represent.

He knows that if one is impregnated, it is the end, and if is a Queen the chances of survival are minimal since the xenomorphs multiply very quickly if they have the right conditions.

C'Tack wonders himself... how they come to that place, that is a mystery, the Predators kill them, preventing the spread, now he is curious, they escaped or could have discovered a forgotten egg? That he must solve as soon as possible before it's too late Zuma's inhabitants... the city where Bruna's lives, he sees the girl sitting looking at the emptiness until he put his hand on the shoulder ... again:  
"Bruna ... we will hunt! "She raises her head:  
"How?!?" He leaves the ring:  
"Come!" Lance realizes soon, and guides his owner down the hall. Where C'Tack takes the girl? Bruna don't know but by the aroma discovers very quickly, and then hear a metallic noise:  
"You'll have your Awu'asa!" She raises an eyebrow:  
"What is a Awu'asa?!" He answered:  
"Your armour!" He guides her hand to the metal surface, and it takes the tip starting to feel everything in detail:  
"Has the appearance of being very tough, never felt a peculiar metal!" Then feels something sharp:  
"Do not tell me ..." He answers:  
"That's right ... it's your spear, for now!" He helped her dress, checking every detail, so that things weren't wrong.

Both left the ship shortly after they are ready, Lance had to stay behind to guard the place. This time C'Tack will be Bruna's eyes, to her pleasure, then it connects his holographic map to try to know the Xenomorphs location ... then he knows the right place, and quickly goes to the local... Bruna ... knows it just by the path:  
"You mean they are in the sewers?" He turns around:  
"How do you know?" It gives him a pat on the arm:  
"I know the city like anyone... despite being blind! And the unbearable stench of filth ... it's no mistake! "Both continue to walk, checking everything in detail, but Bruna's good ear pick something :  
"C'Tack, stop for a moment and listen!" The Yatuja who is on her side stop almost straight away, putting his hand on her shoulder:  
"What is it Bruna; you felt something?" She crouches putting her hand on the floor, then takes it to the nose, smelling the substance which however remained on the fingers and picks up a familiar scent of blood:  
"C'Tack, they have someone down here ... what I have smelled human blood!" He had been crouching down as well, and picked up some viscosity:  
"And they are close, he takes her hand, and she could feel the texture of what he has on hand:  
"You think there's some Colony?" It arises:  
"No doubt Bruna, you picked up the familiar iron scent, which makes up part of human blood, but you should probably have caught the smell of decomposed bodies!" It arises:  
"Yes I caught, and is very intense, you think we are near the nest?" They both heard the familiar hissing:  
"This will answer your question?" She smiles, holding C'Tack's arm, activating its combstick:  
"I know this will hurt, but here they come!" They had not finished talking when they heard more xenomorphs, hissing while leaving the holes:  
"Bruna ... be attentive, they're everywhere!" She just said with some sarcasm:  
"Shut up!" Her instincts kick in, all the senses begin to work, and C'Tack had the opportunity to see her in action, and to his amazement she isn't bad.

The irony of all this is both adversaries are blind, and the Xenomorph who fights with her realizes that his opponent is as agile as he and blind.  
Sweat runs down from Bruna's face, because it is very hot in the sewers, and her opponent is a difficult prey, then she can achieve the objective, killed the Xenomorph, sticking his spear in the chest:  
"This is for my brother, bastard!" Then remove the spear from his chest going to attack again, but the fight didn't take long:  
"I have never seen such agility in a Ooman, it's amazing ... and you had no training!" She smiles:  
"Well ... I think my blindness has given me some guns!" C'Tack takes a finger from the Xenomorph corpse:  
"You pass your Shiva, Bruna I am gonna mark you!" She raises an eyebrow, it did nothing, but it is important to C'Tack, all right, she give him her shoulder:  
"It will hurt a bit!" Saying that makes it a kind of a moon on her shoulder, and as C'Tack warned, it hurt a little, but she didn't move a inch:  
"Now you are a blooded warrior, you passed your rite, this according to my culture!" Then he put his hand on her shoulder which is matched by the girl:  
"It's an honour ... but now let's finish this, and if my colleague has been infected, we will give her a dignified death!" He looks at the Xenomorph corpse:  
"After you will take your trophy, when all this is over!" She doesn't know what to say, but then think about it.

They continue to walk carefully, until Bruna hear noises, like moans:  
"C'Tack ... I hear something moaning!" He takes his cue, and progresses until the source of the noise, but Bruna continues to touch the wall, examining every detail, even touching bodies, don't know the people that are there, but know they are dead, and know how they died, they all have a hole in the chest, but is relieved when she meets a girl, and by the touching know it's Alice, and tries to rip the resin, but:  
"Don't do it Bruna, I beg you!" She knows that is Alice:  
"I take you from there Alice!"The colleague just says:  
"Please ... kill me!" Bruna is shocked, but C'Tack know that the human is on the wall is impregnated:  
"Alice don't ask me such a thing, I can't!" Alice looks at the blind girl, telling her in a serious tone:  
"Bruna ... listen to me, I have something inside of me, was that spider who put something inside of me, so kill me! "Then she looks at C'Tack:  
"Unless your friend will do it...before it's too late Bruna!" C'Tack just says:  
"Bruna, it is impregnated with the **_Kainde Ametha_** embryo, when he goes out... she will not survive, and before that's happens, it is better to kill both for the good of your city!" Alice agrees almost straight away:  
"I agree, my friend, that is lethal to us, so you have to do it for the good of us all... please!" Bruna just want to know one thing, it's vital to:  
"Brian ... he?" Alice replies  
"He is not here Bruna, it was his luck in not hearing me! Please, kill me before this bug goes out of here! "Bruna raises the spear, trembling... it is very hard for her to do such act:  
"C'Tack ... guide me please!" The Yatuja guide her, she just says:  
"Forgive me, Alice!" And with his help, kill her friend, being a mercy killing.

In addition to pierce the chest, also killed the Xenomorph that was in it, and the agony of death Alice gives her hand to the blind chick:  
"Thank you ... friend ... was a pleasure to meet you ...!" And close her eyes forever, Bruna drop the combstick, C'Tack looks at her with pity.

He never witnessed so many emotions and expressions at the same time, had never seen a human so low, and Bruna is broken because it was responsible for killing her friend, but now can not cry because it could put her life in risk, then she cleans the tears:  
"Let's get out C'Tack!" And they both walked away, but C'Tack saw lot's of eggs, and decides to activate the bomb implosion to make a cleaning to the sewers, and she hears the sound, a sequence of symbols that begins decrease:  
"It's a bomb C'Tack?" The Yatuja replies:  
"Yes ... will end up with them all!" He asks:  
"It will destroy the city?" He puts his hand on her shoulder:  
"Only this sewers section, and surrounding areas!" She breathes with relief, and said with some anger:  
"I just hope that kills them at once, and well dead!" He throws the bomb into the middle of the eggs went out to run, and the way they caught the deserved trophies.  
The fate of both was not to have confronted the Queen, who have since dropped if let out of your bag of eggs, screeching angrily ... allowing her to escape the explosion that would put an end to their eggs and remaining colony.

A large explosion was devastating practically everything, including Xenomorphs, but something is not right, and Bruna knew it, then hears a scream, and C'Tack only says:  
"The Queen as survived to the explosion!" Having said that, they preparing for a confrontation with her.

The Queen appeared in front of both enraged, but her attention goes to the blind girl , C'Tack is terrified when he sees her holding the poor girl.

Bruna is not afraid of it, and the Queen feel it, starting to look at the strange human who is in front of her, noticing that his eyes don't work, and is blind like her, with the second jaw starts to feel its peculiar salt taste, first on the face and then the rest of the body.

Bruna feels she is being examined by it, deciding it should not show fear or else it would be his end, but knows she must finish with it as soon as possible because wants to avenge the deaths of all her friends.

Slowly, she begins to activate their wrist gauntlets, C'Tack sees and decides to play her game.  
When the Queen finished to examine the blind girl, decides that the human has to die, and decides to invest with her inner jaw , Bruna feel the slightest movement and with the gauntlets cuts his second set of jaws, and the Queen released her, Bruna miraculously escapes at the acid blood.

C'Tack is relieved when he sees that the human is free, and decides he has to kill the queen before she start to do more damage, and says to Bruna:  
"Stay there, it's mine!" Bruna says:  
"No way ... I may be blind, but I know to fight!" And immediately going to help his friend. The Queen realizes that and tries to impale it with its tail, but the girl moves away, detecting the sound where the tail goes, and to prevent injuries, cuts off his tail:  
"I get a small souvenir from you... BITCH! This is to learn not to invade my planet! "Unharmed" the Queen tries to invest, but without success, but is still a formidable foe because the claws are very sharp, and Bruna decides to do something:  
"I'll distract her C'Tack!" And she begins to draw his attention, and works, the Queen invests in it, which creates an opportunity for C'Tack hurt her.  
The Xenomorph feels the blow, and fight against Yatuja, trying to strike it, and hits him, but it was nothing serious, because C'Tack is standing, bleeding.

C'Tack's wounds are minor, which does not stop fighting with her, then due to a stroke of luck he jumps to her back, going straight for the Queen's neck.

Bruna begins to hear the fight between him and the Queen smiling, after all he is much better than her, in a matter of fighting the xenomorphs, knows he has much experience, she had heard stories about C'Tack's hunts, trying to think up the action :  
"From what I hear, he is doing his job right... and the Queen will be defeated, she have to die!" Then hear the sound of blades trying to cut something:  
"Hmm ... he is trying to make it, he had to do it fast!"

She backs feeling that something will happen and actually happens, she hears a terrifying scream, and then a vibration in the ground, then a mighty roar:  
"... He has been successful?" And the answer to her question not long in coming:  
"I killed the queen, it will make an excellent trophy for my display, and bring honour to my clan!" And goes to the girl:  
"The threat is under control!" Then give him the spur that cut above:  
"It's your recollection of it! It gives an excellent weapon! "She accepts, putting on her waist:  
"Now that the threat was contained in, what do you think to do C'Tack?" He holds her hand while walking to the ship:  
"I'll have returned home to my home planet!" It is sad, because it will miss the friend:  
"You will come to visit me?" He sighs:  
"It is uncertain Bruna, we always travel , to hunt in different worlds!" She nods:  
"I understand!" An idea comes to the head of the Predator:  
"Will not you come with me?" Her mood is more upbeat but responds:  
"Until my problems are solved ... I can't go! I have to clear my name and restore my honour! "He smiles, but a little disappointed:  
"It is unfortunate, but would you give an excellent hunter, and a ..." She cut her sentence:  
"Excellent purchase for your clan?" He puts his hand on her face:  
"... Well ... yes!" It's not long until both are in his ship, come being received by Lance which is happy to see his owner safe.

The hunt lasted almost all night, because they did not want to draw the attention of other people who slept ignoring all of that, but not completely, they did not know is that they were being observed by something hidden in the shadows of the night, studying all movements of both.

* * *

_Poor Bruna... she had to kill her friend Alice, to save the life of thousands of people, who lives in Zuma_..._ but before that... she kicks Xenos butt and was marked by C'Tack!_

_When Bruna killed the Xenomorph... C'Tack marked her... he had to do it... however the girl didn't know... but in the Yatuja's culture, when a person kills a Xenomorph for the first time, they had to be marked as blooded warriors... to pass a ritual... to be adults!_

_C'Tack's felt that and now the girl is a blooded warrior, for the Yatujas... you know and because of that, her life will be spared in a future sequel!!!_

_I need constructive criticism... thanks!!!  
_


	7. Planning and deducting

Rated **M** for blood, violence and death...

**_Disclaimer:_** _AVP don't belong to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine._

_

* * *

_

_Well... people can be bad you know? You have to read this!!!_

_Have a nice reading Folks!!!_

* * *

**Planning and deducting ...**

The hunt had been observed at a distance by two soldiers, who were aware of everything, including the mysterious deaths... which they haven't anything of mysterious, they knew that people had been killed by alien snakes as they were known in popular parlance, but science has gave them a name; Xenomorphs:  
"Those two ruined our project, Captain!" One look at the colleague, very apprehensive:  
"I agree, we have to start again, but how?" The Colonel replied:  
"Captain Philips, it is arranged, they may have killed the Queen, but what they don't know that she had left an egg in a cave open, sheltered from the explosion!" Philips is excited about:  
"This is great news, at least you know where the egg is Colonel Kruger?" The Colonel smirks:  
"In a safe place, out of sight, but for now let's put him in cryogenic suspension! Now I just want to find out how those two found that colony! Our benefactor will not like any of this! "Both came from there but commented:  
"I saw the girl's companion?" Kruger says:  
"He is not of this planet, is a Predator!"

The Captain is stunned, how it can be? All predators that they knew had been found dead, or because they had killed themselves not to steal the technology or had been killed by very smart men.  
They knew that years earlier there had been mysterious deaths in Antarctica, a place called Bouvetoya, a mysterious pyramid that was underneath the ice, but one woman had survived, no one knows how, and nothing she had said:  
"I think this is all related, and I want to find out how!" Both arrive to the Jeep, packing due to its precious cargo, and pulled away.

In an underground laboratory in the vicinity of Catalina, things were being prepared to receive the egg that the two soldiers brought with them, but a yell is heard from the office:  
**"How is it?! The colony was destroyed by a Yatuja and a woman?! "**The soldier who was there dwindled due to the neighbourhood, the man is enraged:  
**"And you say the woman is blind?!"** A soldier replies:  
"Exactly, Mr. Diamantin ... she is blind!" He rises from the desk:  
"It is impossible, how do you know that?" He answered:  
"The colonel took a few pictures of both, and also noticed that she'd been guided by him!" Diamantin sits uneasy but commands the soldier:  
"When both come with the egg, I want them to come here almost straight away, I need to know details of what happened!" The soldier went away, returning to his post, but one of his colleagues look at it:  
"Haru ... Diamantin were pissed!" Haru replied:  
"As you know, Kevin?" Kevin leans against the wall, crossing his arms, giggling:  
"The screams were heard in the hallway, it seemed that everything was going down!" Haru laughs, then Kevin asked the colleague:  
"At least you do not know what it is?" Haru replied:  
"You know, Kevin if I say something he throws me to the sharks, like we use to say!" Kevin just says, smiling:  
"Do not force you, after all it is your duty!" Haru just says:  
"I have to go back to my post, if they catch me here, things will be ugly for both of us!" Both walked away, every man to his post.

Diamantin in the office, he continues to do its usual work, but some thoughts continue to plague his mind:  
_"How does the Predator and the woman discovered the Xenomorph colony?" _His thoughts were interrupted:  
"The Colonel Kruger and the Captain Philips are here, Mr. Diamantin!" It mentioned to the two enter and sit:  
"I know that both of you came with a precious cargo!" Kruger says:  
"Yes we brought, it is in cryogenic suspension, and you have a report here!" The same was delivered, and Diamantin read it, turning red with anger, but had to control his temper, his breath:  
"This was a failure ... it was supposed to be a successful operation, how you can fail?" However Kruger served in a whiskey, and was enjoying it:  
"You know , things got out of control from the time when these beasts escaped from our control ... going to Zuma , looking for victims, despite the fact that sewer section was under surveillance, they managed to escape, they even killed one of our technicians! "Diamantin is looking at the Colonel, who continues to drink his whiskey:  
"I want an explanation... these beasts don't know how to swim!" The Colonel continues:  
"Yes they can! However...the bodies began to appear, and the local authorities started to suspect of a serial killer, so the attention to the Xenomorphs were diverted, which is fit well!" He had a picture on his desk, giving to the two military:  
"These photos show clearly two people entering on the sewers, as well as our surveillance cameras, one of the guards managed to make some extensions, and discovered that one of them isn't human, and the woman is blind!" Kruger look carefully , leaving gaping, he seems to recognize the girl:  
"Bruna Woods ... incredible! "Diamantin raises his eyebrows:  
"Know it?" Kruger returns the photo:  
"She is the sister of the late Captain Eric Woods, he died ..." The captain Philips replies  
"He was impregnated by a Face-Hugger, later a Xenomorph come out from his chest killing him instantly!" Diamantin is curious:  
"He was used as host, I see ... and family know about it?!" Kruger says:  
"They know just he died in combat, don't even know the real reason!" Philips interjects:  
"The authorities say she had been missing since they found a corpse of its Martial Arts Master in her home, they think it is the key part of all this ... but in my opinion ... I think she is the killer!" Kruger replied somewhat indignantly:  
"I doubt, according to the Captain Woods told she would never be able to kill, since it is blind!" Diamantin states to the two:  
"Do not forget that the blind have felt much more accurate than normal people! "Kruger agrees:  
"Exactly, but not entirely, but we have to find out more about what she did before she disappeared!" Diamantin suggests:  
"Well, we will cooperate with the authorities, we will investigate all this, and you will do it all!" Kruger says,  
"If it is to divert the attention of civilians, we will do all this, and to be able to capture the two fugitives!" Diamantin lights a cigarette:  
"Before I forget ... get yourself a host, I have the slight feeling that our luck will change... soon!" The malice was the look of Diamantin, because he wants to be ahead of all when it comes to weapons, and wants to make money from it and, therefore, will stop at nothing to achieve it, and it will study and later use Xenomorphs for this purpose.

The two soldiers went out there going direct to the city to seek further information about Bruna, what she did, her circle of friends and family members, for later use against her, that if they found something unusual.

However on C'Tack's ship, things proceed normally, the Predator helps Bruna in need, including arranging his trophy:  
"Okay, perfect!" She begins to feel every detail of it, but hear a question:  
"Bruna ...why do not come with me? "She answered while touch the trophy:  
"I can't C'Tack ... I have to work things out ... I told you so before, but until this is resolved... well I can't go... this will take some time!" She removes her hands from the Xenomorph skull, and then went to place them in C'Tack's face, feeling every detail, caressing him on his dreadlocks:  
"You know, C'Tack you were the one who approached me, and it makes you more than one friend, I shared my grief with you and ..." He begins to caress her hair, which are soft to the touch, then to her face:  
"Bruna ... I understand!" A tear runs down her face and the Predator looks at her. Bruna has so much to tell, because those two weeks she began to know him better, but talks about other things instead of saying that she loves him deeply:  
"Because of the _**Kainde Ametha,**_ I had lost people that loved most, my brother, my Sensei Taru and now my colleague and mistress Alice, will this get worst or what?!" She pounds the floor, crying:  
"When will these stupid experiments end? When unscrupulous people stop thinking in themselves? Maybe you are right, we are stupid and inferior! They do not know what kind of beasts are these **_Kainde Ametha, _**they destroy everything in their path! "She goes on to say everything that goes in the head, the Yatuja can not assimilate everything he hear.

Bruna has so much pain in her heart, how that holds so much? But being blind she was able to solve all things over the years, but after losing Eric, Taru and now Alice triggered a series of reactions in it, and as expected she could not stand the pressure, for which she begins to cry as she had never done in her life.

She grew up without his father who died in a car accident, was still a baby, having some months old, he wasn't with her when she took the first steps, or when joke with her for being blind, or in the worst period of his life, Eric's death due to Xenomorphs, and now, because right now she needs a shoulder to vent their grievances, but smiles when she thinks if he were alive, he would always be by her side to everything.

Tears fall on the metal floor of the ship, C'Tack not know what to do, and his impulse is to embrace it, a custom which is hardly used because women Yatuja are not as emotional as humans, and Bruna is much.  
He begins to caress her back, and then the hair who calms her enough, then feel something, Bruna had given him a kiss on the cheek:  
"Thank you for be present when I need most!" It cleans the tears continued to care for her trophy:  
"Then I will put this, over my fireplace!" C'Tack gives a smile , on Yatuja's style:  
"You know Bruna, until I go I'll be at your side!" She is very pleased to hear C'Tack, but is also sad that he had to go:  
"... When you depart?" He knows very well that before he leave has certain obligations to do:  
"When I make sure there isn't no more _**Kainde Ametha**_ here, and discover the real culprits of their spreading in the sewers and in your City!" It is surprise to C'Tack stated:  
"How is it? You said you are responsible? How so? "C'Tack leans against the wall:  
"This colony did not show up alone ... I know because I saw a body of a Ooman on the sewers, his costume brought a strange symbol, and was armed!" Bruna is shocked:  
"So to say that ... there is someone who is doing experiments with them, and used the people like hosts to do it!" Bruna start thinking:  
_"This is incredible ... we had to work to eliminate them, and there are people who are playing as God, will never learn that they shouldn't do such things?"_ C'Tack seems read her thoughts:  
"This disturbs you isn't it?" She responds very concerned:  
"Exactly ... it was because of this type of people that my brother died, and now I wonder where they got the Xenos?" C'Tack explains:  
"You know Bruna ... we use **_Kainde Ametha _**on our Shiva as a rite of passage for our unblooded, and later we destroyed everything, whether successful or not!" Bruna sighs, something is not right, who will be responsible for what, and why does it:  
"C'Tack, then there was someone who did it, in other" ways ", and I suspect that these experiences have years!" C'Tack begins to make some deductions:  
"Do you know Bruna ... you referred that your brother was in Colombia isn't it? We got there a few ancient temples to make the Shivas, by Cetanu's sake ...the temples! That's it, the Oomans discovered what was there and ... "Things start to fit:  
"C'Tack ... then ..." He gets up:  
"Don't you see Bruna? ... they went to the temple and discovered the **_Kainde Ametha _**eggs! I have to warn my clan about it! "Bruna says only, concerned:  
"C'Tack ... first we have to prove it, understood? We do not want things to be done hastily! Imagine if they discover that you are here to investigate? These people can do the same thing to you! "C'Tack has good sense and decided to hear the girl, because what is happening has to be investigated ... incognito.

Days passed, and on the underground laboratory which is based in Catalina, Diamantin receives several reports, the two soldiers are following the investigation very closely, and a plan begins to emerge:  
_"I think I'll capture Miss. Woods and that predator who is with her, and perhaps use them as hosts! I imagine the creature who will out... if this predator is impregnated with a Xenomorph embryo! "_Then call one of the scientists of the laboratory:  
"Dr. Alexander Gray, I need you to prepare two tables, and the egg that the two military brought me! "Alexander answered:  
"Okay, you want to impregnate who?" Diamantin, smiles mischievously:  
"The Predator creature ... what will leave out of it?" Alexander is white as lime:  
"Don't do it, this has already happened once!" The other is with eyes wide open:  
"How?!? Speak! "Scientist reports:  
"A Predalien attacked a small village only a few years ago, killed many people!" Diamantin not believe what he hears:  
"How?! Predalien? "He begins to hear the explanation:  
"It's a cross between a Xeno with a Predator ... apparently one of these predators was impregnated, I not know how, and later born a Predalien, a queen instead of the eggs outside ... put them in the victims, in the pregnant women !" Diamantin is pleased, rubbing his hands, though still managed to save the egg, and a smile begins to form on his lips:  
"Dr. this is perfect!" Alexander doesn't know what to say, Diamantin gone mad at once, does not have the notion how dangerous is experience he want to do:  
"Are you crazy?! Don't you know if one of these Predaliens is released it will be total chaos! "Diamantin is furious:  
"How dare Dr.? How do you know all this? "The scientist sighed:  
"What do you think? I lost my whole family in this incident ... our government to contain this threat bombed the town, making it disappear from the map! That has been almost 6 years ago, and you want to revive this threat again? "Diamantin is calmer, and look at Alexander:  
"I assure you ... nothing will happen ... just want to do research and I will need a "voluntary" to host the egg ... especially the Predator!" Alexander is a little hesitant but decided to accept what his boss tells him, for now:  
"Well Diamantin, we will deal with things to do the research, and address the accommodation for our" guests "!" Diamantin sits on the desk:  
" Fine Dr. you can go!" Diamantin's ideas are others in connection with the scientist in question, then calls one of the gunmen by telephone, and one reply:  
_"Yes sir Diamantin?"_ And the orders were heard:  
"I want you to due with Dr. Gray, permanently, without raising suspicions!" The other side hears:  
_"It will be a pleasure ... the service is quick and painless!"_ Immediately the phone is disconnected, Diamantin sits smoking a cigarette:  
"That fool will never interfere in my plans, nor would challenge what I intend to do in the future!"

Hours later Alexander is in his laboratory to make arrangements for the future guests, not realizing that one of his henchmen entered the laboratory, with a reinforced nylon wire to kill him, but the good Doctor see something, a shadow, and turns seeing his face, and go backwards:  
"What are you doing here?" The other one says, eyes shining, without any emotion:  
"Doing a service dear doctor ... "He is approaching from the poor man, preparing his lethal weapon:  
"Apparently ... you are questioning much our boss ... and he doesn't like ... that!" Alexander goes back to not having output is flat against the wall, without any defence, try to find something to prevent what will happen:  
"It does not help ... this is the only way to get in terms of... certain problems ... Dr.!" He does not know how to escape or get out, and the fear begins to flow:  
"C ... can't do this, you have no right!" Then the lethal wire is put to around the neck, and the murderer begins to strangle him:  
"Nonsense... Dr. ... you are a stain that must be removed, and one thing ... he does not want to know what you think ... you are unnecessary!" He makes a little more strength, and Alexander closed his eyes forever, other then leaves without a trace, but before he go look at the body on the floor:  
"There was not even fight ... too bad ... if it were limited to doing what he was ordered without question the orders of the master ... could be here!" Then pull his phone while walking to their rooms:  
"Boss ... it's done... with finesse!" The other side reply:  
_"Perfect Mark ... then stop by the office to get paid ... and calls the other to get rid of the body!" _He answered:  
"Is as you ordered Boss!"

The phone is off, then called a few other thugs to get rid of Dr. Alexander's body ... they throw him into the laboratory blast furnace in order to eradicate any trace.

Too much is at stake, and Diamantin wants to ensure that nothing interfere with his future plans related to experiences with Xenomorphs, and as expected things will go forward ... but it have the notion that the news of the disappearance of Alexander will run the complex, which lets him thought that it's death is perfect, so he know that no one will dare to question his orders. He wants scientists to work, not to have an opinion on the subject.

When they learned what happened to the scientist no one dared to question, they could suffer the same fate and there were comments around the entire complex, everyone liked him, but his superiors did not like things to be questioned by someone like Alexander, but the other colleagues knew him very well, and lament his fate.  
The best they have to do is doing the work entrusted to them and, in this case see the previous experiments and research, to be used in future project, which is payable by another unscrupulous scientist called Oliver Mc. Cain, and is happy to help Diamantin, because he wants to have control of future Xenomorphs that are born there.

The others fear it, because it is bad as the boss, who looks at them as servants who aren't necessary as an object... used and later throw away, like garbage, but all have to agree, it is an excellent scientist, it is a pity not have emotion and be evil with second thoughts ... maybe that's why Diamantin befriended him and invited him to work on this project:  
"Perfect, the experiences are paying off ... Camille, the egg is in perfect condition for transport?" The girl replied, looking at the summary:  
"Yes Dr. , is ready for the future host!" He looks at the egg:  
"He have to stay within in that container glass, which is acid-proof, put it in due place!" The egg was transferred to another section of the laboratory, and Camille handed in the statement corresponding to the egg , who reviewed everything in detail:  
"Perfect, nor the hydrogen killed the Face-Hugger who is inside the egg ... Diamantin will be very pleased."

In Diamantin's office, things were quiet, and this is to attend a very important phone call:  
"So to say that Bruna Woods works in an atelier of sculpture ... is a good worker, and on her free time practising martial arts!" Then hears from the other side:  
_"Exactly, she trained every day with her master, Diamantin ... they will go looking for it since several weeks ago ... and begin to suspect the worst ... the fact that she is dead!" _Diamantin says:  
"Kruger ... they think that, but we don't... we know ... it is alive and well ... not to mention that she's is with a Predator, and destroyed a whole Xenomorph colony, blind or not we have to discover, how they found everything! "Kruger give more useful information:  
_"She has a few close friends, His name is Brian Donovan and Brad Ceras, she got along very well with both , and Alice her boss ... who disappeared for about 3 days without a trace!" _Diamantin starts to get interested and want both caught immediately, and Kruger responds:  
_"I think this could be done, but may give rise to many suspicions, since the authorities are watching them!_" Diamantin reply a little frustrated:  
"Okay ... but at the earliest opportunity, do it because I have something to deal with this girl!" Kruger began to analyse the options and decided to answer it, but always denote their concerns over the phone, as its benefactor can't suspect anything:  
_"I will do everything as possible ... this must be done with" Finesse "!"_ Diamantin see that it is secure about it:  
"Ok ... now I have to off, I have work ... waiting for me in the lab, need to see the progress of the preparations!" Immediately the phone is disconnected, and Diamantin leaves the office going directly to the laboratory to see the work of his friend Dr. Mc. Cain , but while walks, plan something for the future "guests", and smiled at the thought of what might happen if they do not cooperate.

* * *

_Cliffhanger... This is how the story changes... but relax ok?_

_You have to continue read the future chapters... beware Diamantin is Crazy... Yikes... Predaliens, ui... I have to destroy that egg to avoid that!!!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism... thanks!!!  
_


	8. Planning a strategy

Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!

* * *

_

_Well this time Bruna will have a surprise... Brian. _

_How Brian will react to C'Tack? Well... all of you have to read this chapter to discover!_

_Enjoy the reading, folks!  
_

* * *

**Planing a strategy.**

Brian is at home, knowing that he was being watched by the authorities, they know that he is a friend and colleague of Bruna, she did nothing, but why they do it? Because she one of the key witness of this case? He smiles at the thought that his neighbourhood is more peaceful with the police there ... which repelled the gangs, but he has to be careful is with the phone calls, the authorities can tap the calls.

Something catches his attention, in the midst of the police, appeared the military, which makes it very suspicious, that could mean troubles to him, then turn off the lights to see if hears something, so he decides approaching near of the window, crawling, and starts to listen the military conversation :  
**_"Perfect ... this guy has been sleeping ... is our chance to catch him!" _**Kruger replied in a harsh tone:  
**_"Are you crazy ... Diamantin want things done quietly!" _**Philips without realizing continues to provide vital information and Brian still hear it:  
**_"That blind girl helped that Predator to destroy a Xenomorph colony, then exploded with the sewers, and Diamantin was extremely angry ... these beings were to be studied with detail in the lab!"_** Brian doesn't know what to think, Xenomorphs? Doesn't know what it is, but continues to hear some very macabre detail:  
**_"These beings need a host to put their embryos. ... And Diamantin want one, quite healthy, and it seems this Brian person is the ideal! _**"He keeps his eyes open, they must be kidding ... he will not let itself be caught by them, not to serve as host for a parasite either:  
_**"The Xenos when born kill instantly the host ... if you are not intervene in time!**"_ Kruger has had to ... but is being heard, by Brian, still in silence:  
**_"But Diamantin indicated that it would use this Predator guy as a host!"_**

Brian is getting a little confused, a Predator on earth ... that conversation was warm, but begins to think:  
_"These guys are playing with what should not ... and this Diamantin has a mania that is God! He is playing with the fire"_ He has to stay alert and continue to hear more:  
**_"You know Captain Philips ... people are dispensable,like the garbage they are , and we are using them to achieve our objectives ... money and power ... and no one will stop us! So let's capture this Brian ... without it giving for nothing! The authorities ... these don't know the true whereabouts of Bruna Woods ... but we know!"_ **

Anger begins to emerge in Brian's face , they know the whereabouts of his colleague and don't want to give the authorities to resolve this matter once and and for all! But instead they prefer use the information for their porpoises, that made him furious, and he is pissed:

_"Those guys, they have the nerves in cheating the authorities! To avoid it, I have to seek more information and if possible where the lab is hide!"_ Slowly begins to creep closer to his window, to hear some more:  
**_"We must return to Catalina with this guy, then take the Predator and this girl , but his ship is in this forest!"_** Brian heard what he wanted, then slowly goes away going to his bathroom, where have a black uniform, after that left the apartment, and then exit from the building quietly.

It doesn't take long to reach the forest, he must tell to his colleague about the danger, even if he dies in the hands of the alien who is with her. It is very dark which makes his journey much more difficult, not seeing where would:  
"Ugh ... for the next I will buy some gizmos that give to see in the dark!" Step by step he can make it into a clearing, and rest a little more:  
"At this rate I not be able to tell Bruna!" Something draws his attention ... the vegetation appears to be trampled on :  
"Strange, but what is it?" A strange shuttle appears ahead of his nose , apparently was hidden:  
"Well ... this Predator doesn't play ... to hide his ship here in the forest, very clever of him!"

Inside Bruna is cleaning her trophy when a familiar scent invaded his nostrils:  
"It can be ... Brian, alive?" She begins to hear the boy call it:  
"Bruna, Bruna ... you are in there? "C'Tack also hear the boy and turned to the Blind girl:  
"This, Ooman found my ship, and it is looking for you?" He was going to leave when felt Bruna put her hand on his arm:  
"You will not do anything against it understood? He is my friend, and for that you will not hunt! Invites him to come! " Outside Brian starts to get impatient ... Bruna is not there, and decides to get out, but when he is leaving the place, something happens, he listen the ship's ramp starts going down, and sees a humanoid figure:  
"Come ... Ooman!" He goes, seeing C'Tack with the mask placed on:  
"He ... Hello!" He enters on the ship, and the hatch closes:  
"What do you want... Speak fast Ooman, before my patience runs out!"

He swallowed, but says:  
"Dude ... just want to talk with Bruna Woods ... a blind girl!" C'Tack look at the small human:  
"Follow me!" He follows it, but what gave to him for getting this adventure? Well he want to tell his colleague about the imminent danger she is .

While walking along the dark corridors of the small ship, starts thinking about he heard hours before, and much more, the fact that people can do harm the fellow human beings. Without notice he is in a room:  
" Bruna is here ... Ooman, hurry up!"

He sees Bruna's figure, grabbing a strange skull and also notice that she was wearing a strange outfit, similar to this Predator:  
"Bruna ... you are alive! "The girl feels the scent from Brian's aftershave and his voice, rising almost straight away, the boy approaches from the girl, hugging her:  
"I do not know how I'm so relieved to see you! You don't know what has happened in your absence! "

She answered smiling and touch it with the hands to make sure it was in one piece, Brian notices tears rolling from her face:  
"My God ... you're safe!" And begins to cry with relief, Brian is shocked to see it like this:  
"Do not tell me that this guy is harassing you!" She smiles, with tears in her eyes:  
"No, you idiot ... C'Tack has helped me immensely! God I am so relieved in hear you, and feel you!" He looks at her,cleaning the tears asking:  
"Why are you saying that?" She take his hand:  
"I thought you dead, and now I know you're safe!"

He looks at it very seriously, do not know why it all:  
"Bruna ... tell me why you say this ... why you thought I was dead? "She sighs, not dropping the hand:  
"I had a bad feeling, and one of them was true!" The other raised his eyebrows, but listen:  
"Alice is dead!" He puts his hand over his mouth in terror:  
"I don't believe ..." She sighs, while a tear is rolling from her face:  
"You can ask to the Predator who is here, he can describe to you!" Brian turns to C'Tack:  
"It is true what she is saying?" C'Tack replies  
"Yes it is ... Ooman, she was impregnated by a Xenomorph!"

Brian does not know what to say, but regains his composure:  
"My God ... Bruna ,you have to tell me that with all the details!" She sighs not dropping the friend:  
"You can count on me , I'll tell you what happened, but now I want to know what brought you here!" He sits, looking for her and C'Tack:  
"Well ... I..." He takes a deep breath:  
"I found that they are planning to catch you and to your friend here, to use as hosts for strange beings called Xenomorphs!" C'Tack get angry, how can it be, he was always careful to unless:  
"Ooman ... are you sure?" Brian nod at him with his head:  
"Absolutely! I heard two military talk about an experience they are doing with these beings, they found an egg near the sewers!" Bruna listen ... getting stunned, both had eliminated all the Xenos with a small explosion, the sewers were destroyed:  
"My God Brian!!! C'Tack we weren't the only ones to be in the sewers!" C'Tack enraged punches the wall:  
"_C'Jit,_ yes I see that ! Ooman you sure what are you saying?"

Brian does a cross on his chest, C'Tack is struck by this gesture:  
"I swear by all that is sacred to me, to die is what I say is not true!" Bruna laughs:  
"C'Tack ... he always does this ... he swears by his honour that is true!" A man with honour, and more a human male, Brian realizes:  
"Not everyone is disonorable like the creeps who are trying catch us!" And back to the subject matter:  
"I also picked up something else, the location of the laboratory where they are carry out the experiments!"

Bruna has to know, soon as possible:  
"Tell me where it is located, Brian!" He takes a deep breath, and looking at the Yatuja that is in front of him, and that appears to be impatient, and Bruna know very well:  
"They have the laboratory located in Sta Catalina island, in the forest, and in underground!" Bruna says C'Tack:  
"Everything you told me C'Tack , everything is matched, they were responsible for everything that is happening in Zuma!" Brian is asked:  
"So to say that were Xenomorphs who killed all those people including your Master Taru?" The girl nods:  
"You can bet Brian!" Brian looks C'Tack:  
"I think your friend here don't like me!" She begins to explain:  
"You know Brian, they hunt our species in particular men, leaving women and children , it is shameful for them to kill women and children who are unable to defend themselves and because they sit there on his planet giving them great value!" Brian sighs  
"I see, I don't do any harm , but I defend myself if necessary!"

Bruna still don't know how her friend found them:  
"I do not know how did you manage to escape them, usually you're a little sloppy!" Brian laughs:  
"Instinct , my friend couldn't give them the pleasure to catch me, and had to warn you about it , and one thing I heard them say the location of C'Tack's ship!" Bruna finished the phrase:  
"...And you decided to search, to warn us , I appreciate it Brian!" C'Tack asks the boy:  
"What do you do now Ooman?" Brian replies, sighing:  
"Well, they are at the door of my apartment to catch me." Bruna is with some regret:  
"Sorry, didn't know!" C'Tack see the girl's expression , and then to the young boy who is with her:  
" Ooman you can stay here until this is resolved!" Brian smiles:  
"Thanks, man!" And extending his hand, C'Tack not know what to do, Bruna says it's okay, because Brian just wanted to shake his hand in gratitude, and the Yatuja reciprocates the gesture in the same way.

Brian starts walking back and forth, Bruna starts getting curious, because knows that he is considering a plan, and when is struggling normally doesn't take long with; the young man snaps his fingers:  
"I know how to do it!" Bruna know that Brian is thinking in a very crazy plan:  
"I always want to see what will come out of your head Brian!" He pulls from his pocket a phone book:  
"I will contact Brad and I will put it up on all this ... because he has a great esteem for you, and wants to know what is killing these people!"

Saying that went to the street where contacted Brad, 30 minutes later Brad appears in the forest, and when he sees Bruna:  
"You are alive Bruna, thank goodness!" She hugs him:  
"You can't imagine the madness that has been, all the cops looking for you to unravel this case!" Bruna raises her hand:  
"Brad, I know what is happening, but until I go to the police, I have to solve this major problem, but for now we need to discuss a strategy to catch the real culprits of all this! But before I have much to tell, specially to you! "

The three go into C'Tack's shuttle, and the lifeguard sees a 8ft tall figure:  
" Woha where you dig up this guy Bruna? It is tall as a pine tree! "Bruna says to him:  
"He is called C'Tack, and will help us to solve all this!" Brad is close to reaching out:  
"Bruna's friends are also mine, it is pleasure to meet you C'Tack!"

C'Tack begin studying Brad, he is physically strong than Brian, and is confirmed when the lifeguard takes off his T -shirt showing his physical, Brad has the body of a body-builder, very muscular, and he notices:  
"Well, C'Tack, the lifeguard's life has its charms, fed me my physical work in my spare time,and I practice lots of swimming and martial arts!" Brian laughs:  
"Cut the crap dude, you are a former commando, you'll never sloppy in your training!" Brad sits laughing:  
"Brian you are also , only more sloppy!" And the two begin to "fight" C'Tack not get it, but decided to end the game:  
"Enough Oomans ,we must prepare for the attack, and I want to hunt something to put on my trophies wall !"

The two speak in unison:  
"Oh no you don't hunt us, we are too beautiful to die!" Bruna laughs:  
"You three are amazing! Let's go have a little chat!"

The four sit and Bruna tells about everything from the day she was saved by C'Tack and about Alice's death, the two friends did not believe, Bruna kill someone, for the two friends it's unbelievable:  
" It was she who asked me to do, C'Tack guided my spear, that's all, I did it to save our city!" Brad responds with a tender voice:  
"Do not feel guilty, the decision should have been the most difficult of your life!" Bruna answered a little sad:  
"Yes , it was very difficult, I never killed another human being guys, but had to be!" Brad arises:  
"Now we have to plan what we will do, to end with these guys, and these so called Xenos!"

Brian just says:  
"Brad, you are excellent planning a good offensive, but, I'm a good actor!" Bruna when hears it:  
"I don't want do this in a reckless way, we lost a good friend !!!" Brian look at her, who is shaking her head:

"You can be a good actor, but we should to be careful in this!" Brian take the cue to speak:  
"Exactly, it will be risky, but I will buy you time to be able to attack this lab!" C'Tack look for Brian:  
"Ooman, are you willing to let them catch you?" Brian replies with a smirk and shinning eyes:  
"Oh yes C'Tack, there are things you don't know about the humans!" Brad just says:  
"I did not bring weapons, but we will improvise some!"

C'Tack look at the two boys:  
"This can be resolved, follow me Oomans!" Brian and Brad follow C'Tack, noticing that Bruna hold the Predator's arm:  
"This guy is one lucky here ... gets all the girls!" Brian answered the letter:  
"If she knew the true aspect of it ... not clung to him!" Bruna has a good ear, deciding scold both, very disapointed:  
"I know what is the real aspect of it, just by touch! You may not have the outer beauty of a normal human being ,it's a bit exotic, but the inside , that's another matter! "

The two look at each other, and then to her:  
How so? "She has an effort:  
"He has a heart of gold!" They are so ashamed, Bruna may be blind, but "sees" more than both, but continues:  
"He will be more human than the humans I know, despite being a Yatuja!" Her face lights up with a smile:  
"I think it beautiful, guys, so do not judge the things just for the outside understood?" They lower the head ashamed:  
"Bruna Sorry, we did not know you thought that way, sorry!" She just says:  
"Okay, but next beware!"

And hold back the arm C'Tack, who thanked:  
"Thanks, but it was not necessary ... because I'm used to hearing such comments!" The four continued on a little longer, until they arrive into C'Tack's training room , Brad is stunned:  
"Woha ... this is not a mat, Brian?" The other replies:  
"Yup it is! Look at the weapons of this guy! "And run to the exhibitor, to see where all kinds of weapons, starting to look at everything in detail:  
"I see you like what you are seeing Ooman!" Brian takes a Spears ,taking her weight:  
"You can believe me, but this is a serious weapon!" Brad approaching, grab a sword and began to wield it:  
"Very handy, lightweight C'Tack,Well ... not bad!" He puts the sword in place, grasping a spear, discovering that it is very peculiar ,C'Tack just says:  
"It's a Combstick!" The boy discovers the scheme, and the spear extends getting bigger:  
"Very clever, I like!"

Brad begins to rotate with the same, C'Tack see that he knows very well manage his spear:  
"Spar with me, Ooman!" Brad is surprised:  
"Why C'Tack?" He answered:  
"I want to see your skills!" Brad smirks:  
" Well , why not?" Both go into the ring ... and Bruna says to C'Tack:  
"Be careful ,Brad is tricky!" C'Tack nodded, and understand what she's meaning.

Moments later Brad and C'Tack starts sparring, and he have troubles in match Brad's attacks, he have to recognise his skills:  
"Not bad, Ooman!" Brad says nothing, just raised his eyebrows, because it wasn't to be distracted, then fold a trailing on his opponent, who falls to the ground, C'Tack isn't satisfied and began to go up against the human that is in front of him, being quite surprised, they have a force equal despite the difference in height and weight, moments after the fight ends:  
"I never thought you had the strength to fight!" Bruna know one thing that C'Tack not know, Brad adapts to the way of fighting of the enemy, not to mention the intensive training everyday lifting weights, but listen:  
"You gave me to do, dude! I LOVED IT! You were a great opponent! "Brian is well aware of his friend capabilities, and smiled ... knowing that his plan will not fail.

Brad is tired, but go to the exhibitor puts the Combstick, seeing a kind of dagger, similar to a machete:  
"Yes ,this is the best weapon of all!" And shows to C'Tack, which looks at the knife:  
"Nice choice , Ooman!" Brad, smiles  
"My name is Brad!" C'Tack just says:  
"I like you Brad!" Brian had outlined his plan, and calls all his friends, soon to go with him, after he tells all the details, and Bruna says approvingly:  
"It's daring but effective!" Brad exclaims:  
"It's too risky ... we'll see how it will run!" Brian replies:  
"You will outline the plan of attack with C'Tack ... since both are better than me in close combat."

Then he turns to the girl:  
"Bruna, you should stay here, it is very dangerous for you! "The girl is shocked and slashes him:  
"Why you silly? It's because I am blind?! No way I'll stay by themselves, will go with you, because this fight is mine, understood? "Brad says to Brian:  
"You're a big jerk , let it go!" Bruna smiled, saying:  
"All right ... I have another favour to ask!" Both look at her, curious:  
"I always want to see it!" She begins to speak:  
"First I want one of you go to my house without being discovered and bring me a underwear change, I need to take a bath, then, we will enter in action!" Brad asked:  
"What do you think Bruna?" She responds very sure of herself:  
"I give these guys a little of their poison, and Brian ... you have to be very convincing understood?" C'Tack look at how to Bruna touch the another human, getting a little upset, but nothing says not to bother.

But what is the plan of Brian, and because it is dangerous? He would let himself be captured by them, as well Bruna, is a bit risky because they can be used as hosts, but they would do that to allow time for Brad and C'Tack for the attack and alert the authorities.

C'Tack other hand would benefit from all that, would hunt humans and possibly some Xenomorphs that scientists might have there, but for him the priority is to hunt ... Diamantin the mentor of all of it.  
But all they would not disarmed the contrary ... would be well prepared for the attacks on the site, and Brad knew the forest, and there were no mistakes ... C'Tack would bring a holographic map, to study the best location, but by now the 4 would rest, because the next day would be very hard.

* * *

Well, what I can say) Other Cliffhanger! All of them will do something, crazy! Stay tuned for the next chapter, see yah!

I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!


	9. The game begins

Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

* * *

Ok folks I had received some reviews from some readers and I thank them for their advices, and I thank to Night of the fallen angel, in rewriting this story on her account!

Thank you Night!

Well this time Bruna will do something danger, so read the chapter friends!

* * *

**The game begins ...**

As planned, Brian goes home to seek a underwear change for Bruna, without the police detecting it.  
Do it quietly, goes to the girl's room where to get some underwear as well her stick, then goes away very quickly going directly to C'Tack's ship.  
When he comes there gives the bag to the blind girl, who quickly goes to C'Tack's quarters , but first take a small bath, at the end of 15 minutes starts dressing:  
"No I feel much better, but I have to wear the clothes I had previously to be more convincing ... my luck is that C'Tack washed it, and the armor he gaves me needs to be cleaned ... I feel the dirt on it!" Then she kneels near the bed, to make a little prayer, just to give luck, because she needs.  
She know it will not be easy to fool the people who work in the lab ... particularly the ringleader of that whole operation, but in her mind, asked to herself, why all the experience with those dangerous beings, and on what basis.

Because of these experiences many people died just to serve the purposes of a single person, those purposes that have nothing to do with the evolution of human beings for the better but for pure greed.  
Does the individual who is behind these experiments will not have the notion that too many lives destroyed, or simply want to play as God, to master certain forms of life including the Xenomorphs? That has to be discovered by Bruna and C'Tack, but now she has to prepare for the arduous task that is coming, because she did not want to fail in its objective.

She goes out of his quarters going direct to the room where the others are, and decide to rectify the plan, so that nothing is random, Brad delivers an neckless:  
"Bruna I was arranging this, sinalizer ... when you leave the ship you have to activate the sign, we want to know in which area the laboratory is located, and where are these animals!" She nods smiling:  
"Brad you can relax ,I will do exactly what you ask me!" Then the boy embraces and shakes hands with Brian, smiling:  
"Good luck , we need it!"

The two left C'Tack's ship, but under cover of the night, but Brian notices that Bruna's clothes are too clean, and start dirty them, he didn't ripped them, because they are already ripping :  
"But what are you doing Brian?" Bruna told him a little upset due to the action of his friend, who shoots:  
"I don't want them to discover our plan! This has to be too convincing, if you want the plan works! "Bruna seems to understand what his friend tells her, and put a hand on his shoulder to assure him that everything is fine, but hears a question anything related to the plan, but about the Yatuja she had helped months ago:  
"What you have with him Bruna?" The girl raised an eyebrow and despite not seeing turns his head toward Brian's voice :  
"What?" He do the same question for the second time:  
"What you have with that guy Bruna!" She sighs:  
"He's a friend, I helped him make a couple of months!" He looks at her:  
"How so, Bruna? She explains to him with a neutral tone:  
"Lance found it ... and I took him to my home, where I took care of it! Much later he saved me and treated me, that's it! "Brian thinks the story a little preposterous:  
"It's hard to believe, is a bit far-fetched is not it? Looks like you know each other a long time and that ... "Bruna cut his sentence:  
"Are you crazy are you Brian? But what gave you to think about that? C'Tack helped me greatly as possible he could! "Bruna gets angry, like Brian may be jealous of someone who barely knows, she knows that a relationship is impossible, and speaks to him with some sarcasm:  
"I didn't know that you are dying of love for me Brian,how beautiful!" Brian laughs:  
"Only you Bruna!" He knows she is direct with people, and it hit him in a sensitive spot, his ego, but replies:  
"You know what the real aspect of his face?" She just said a little annoyed:  
"Yes I know, but you know, he has a dream body and a heart of gold ... and that's what caught my attention on it, nothing more and one thing, he is a friend, that's it!" Brian raises his hands:  
"Ok ... ok, I get it, don't pack me more with this story, lets go to the action!" They agreed immediately, and starts do as planned.

Not far away are two Diamantin's henchmen to wander through the forest, trying to find the Predator's ship who is hidden there , when they hear voices, they started listening, but hidden:  
"Don't make noise ... I hear voices coming from that side!" One of the thugs pointed to the spot where are Brian and Bruna, then they see them:  
"I recognize the girl, the boss wants it captured immediately!" Quickly passed to the action, but had to bide his time, they noticed that is boy who accompanied the blind girl, but noticed it is with her in his arms, and with very bad aspect, and comment:  
"The girl isn't very well ... look at them!" Then they saw that the time is right, and shortly after they attack the couple.

Bruna realizes the presence of the two and said to Brian, but softly:  
"Try to defend yourself to be more convincing!" And the other acted as she had said to do, he even pretended to be surprised at being caught:  
"But what is this? Let us alone! "But the bad guys grab the two, and one of them tells to both:  
"I think it best to cooperate here or your friend dies!" Brian is struggling but it's useless, Bruna mentally smiles on the other hand:  
"Perfect, they swallowed the bait, now turn on the device which is on my collar!" She puts her hand on the neck, and one of the bandits repairs:  
"What's wrong?" She disguises:  
"I thought I had lost my neckless ... that's it!" She's trying walk using her stick, Brian asks:  
"What they want from us?" One of the bandits only says:  
"You may have time to figure out when you talk to my boss! Now walk! "They walked a few more meters up to a minivan and put a blindfold on Brian, but Bruna was not selling because they knew that she is blind.  
The girl hears the car to work, but the engine noise doesn't stop her to concentrate, to be able to hear every sound that is emitted along the way to Catalina.

In C'Tack's ship, Brad is in the control room when he sees a flashing light on the control panel:  
"Hey look here C'Tack ... ... by the way know what this is?" The Predator looks at the red light flashing on the dashboard:  
"I think Bruna just activate the signal!" Brad snaps his fingers:  
"And it was the right on time , by the way you don't have the map?" The other charges in some buttons and a map of the region appears as a red dot:  
"Hmm ... I recognize this route! They are to lead them towards the beach! "C'Tack begins to analyze the map and listens Brad:  
"They are using a secondary road towards the beach ... Hmm ... I know this route, they go to Santa Catalina Island!" The Predator question:  
"You know that place Ooman?" The lifeguard just says:  
"The sun shines?" C'Tack not understand the pun but the other just says:  
"It's just a joke buddy ... and yes, I know those sites, and sometimes I go to those places!" And hear another question:  
"You know the beach where they take them?" Brad smiles:  
"I work on it C'Tack, so we will follow those fools! You just follow my directions, that if the others guys don't find Bruna's signal! C'Tack is very anxious:  
"Let's go Ooman!" Brad raises his hands:  
"Hang on horses C'Tack, I still want to see the location of the laboratory where they keep the Xenomorphs!"

C'Tack sits in his chair, furious at being thwarted by a mere human being:  
"I know this doesn't please you enough to put you mad ... but listen, if you rush you can put the plan in jeopardy and possibly the lives of my friends in danger!" C'Tack know that Brad is right, things have to be done properly:  
"I think you are right Ooman,your point is valid, and I want to get into action ,just like you!" Brad smiles:  
"Great, thank goodness you are on the side of reason!" The two continue to monitor the signal carefully, Brad points out:  
"I see they have a lab at the center of the island, and it's underground,very astute C'Tack!" The Predator is looking at it:  
"How so Ooman?" The boy says:  
"They hid the lab, near some mountains, they were smart but we are more!" Having said that, Brad begins to prepare the material:  
"What you want to do Ooman?" When Brad puts his hunting knife in his leg looks C'Tack:  
"I want to approach, incognito!" C'Tack only says:  
"I have something better!" And look around, and soon Brad calculates:  
"Your ship?" The Predator explains:  
"Yes my ship, it is small enough to hide in the woods and has a cloaking device, which allows to stay invisible!" Brad is amazed:  
"Good! And the radar doesn't detect us? "C'Tack answered smiling:  
"Exactly, it's undetectable!" Brad gets a twinkle in his eye:  
"What are we waiting for? Let's behind them ,with finesse! "C'Tack didn't listen the end of the word, but puts the ship in motion, Brad holds up well, he was not dropped, only C'Tack asks:  
"You could give the coordinates of that place?" The boy just says:  
"With pleasure!" He said the geographical position of the island and only says:  
" We'll land a few miles away, not to attract attention from the locals!" C'Tack don't remove his hands of the console:  
"It may be quiet Ooman!" The man frowns, but finishes:  
"My name is Brad, C'Tack!" The Predator replies:  
"Okay, Brad, I'll try not to forget it!" Brad laughs, delighted.

On Catalina island, more precisely on the laboratory, Diamantin is in his office when he hears the comlink:  
"Chief we have here some...visits!" He is very surprised by such things, then he want to know more details:  
"How so? I want to know who they are! "The other side hears:  
"Well I can only say that is our missing friend !" Diamantin rubs his hands very happy:  
"Perfect ... and who is with her?" He hears the answer:  
"A certain Brian Donavan, it is friend of the blind girl!" Diamantin arises:  
"I'll come to you in a moment!" He left the office going in the direction of the interrogation room, which doesn't take long:  
"So where are they?" Mark points to two shadows that lie on the floor:  
" Over there Mr. Diamantin!" It is dark and the lights are turn on, then he faced with Bruna and Brian:  
"Hmm, where are you found them?" Mark responds:  
"They were in the forest, the girl is very ill, this guy was carrying it!" Diamantin takes Brian closer to him:  
"It's true what he is saying?" Brian replies:  
"Yes it is ... I was working out when I saw her, which was her luck!" Diamantina starts to look at Bruna from top to bottom, he see that she has a body well defined and muscular, has dark skin, and black hair, which reaches the shoulders, and her eyes are intensely blue, but no life, to confirm it passes hands in front of the eyes:  
"Hmm ... in fact she is blind ... now I wonder how she managed to survive in the forest without help?" Brian raises an eyebrow:  
"Do not believe us?" He hears a reply:  
"You know boy , I have to figure that out!" Bruna hear what Diamond says to the colleague, and soon know instantly he's bad and has good intentions:  
_"He is evil and calculating,how these people sided with him? And now, I wonder where he get that the Xenomorph egg? We must find and fast! _"Diamantin feels somewhat at ease, because he feels it is being studied by the blind girl who is very attentive to his voice , then decides to talk to her:  
"You're Bruna Woods?" The girl turned her head towards the voice of Diamantin:  
"Why you want know?" He laughs:  
"You are like her!" Bruna says only on the defensive:  
"You're talking to her!" Diamantin begins to tell her:  
"You are the newspaper cover, and the center of attention from TV and the police!" She raises an eyebrow very suspicious:  
"How so? I didn't kill anyone! "He puts his hand on the shoulder:  
"It's been missing for several days, and you are suspect of killed your martial master!" She's arises:  
"That's a lie, never killed anyone ,it was a murderer who kills people with acid, I barely got away from him!" The story of Bruna has to be convincing:  
"I myself do not know how I managed to escape from it!" She feels that Diamond isn't believing her and decides to show him the injury of acid that has the leg:  
"Since I doubt me, look to my right leg!" He raises the training pants which were also damaged by the acid:  
"Um ... but seem to heal!" She explains:  
"It's natural ... I know medicinal plants by scent, and I know what the healing properties of each one of them!" He sees that the blind girl is being very convincing:  
"I see Miss. Woods, the blind are amazing people! "She forges a smile:  
"You can be sure!" Diamantin moves away from both, and speaks to Mark:  
"I want you to watch these two, I want to see what they say!" Mark just says:  
"Whatever you say boss!" Then he goes to the laboratory where is his friend Mc Cain:  
"I knew that the blind girl is here!" Diamantin reply rubbing his hands:  
"The information is true!" The other is curious:  
"So?" Diamantin sit staring at the egg who is in cryogenic suspension:  
"She and her little friend didn't reveal anything about the Predator, I know that both plot whatsoever!" McCain just says:  
"What a blind girl can do?" The other pined him on the wall:  
" Do not overestimate this blind girl, she and her buddy Predator destroyed a whole colony of Xenos in two hours!" The other rejects it:  
"You are passing of your limits Diamantin! Nothing did for you being aggressive at me! "Diamantin arranges the collar of his shirt, looking for his friend:  
"I think I exceeded , it will not happen again! "The scientist gave him a reproachful look:  
"Hmm, I think so, Diamantin, do not forget that I am not your subordinate, I'm not at the behest of anyone, remember that!" Diamantin know that it is no laughing matter, and decides to be more careful with his friend, he can't afford a deletion to the authorities.

For now decides to do nothing, because it has much regard for him, since he is a scientist who presents work, which usually things go always good when the experiments are under their responsibility.  
He knows that people obey him without question, because if they do, they may be in big trouble; Diamantin smiles at the thought, then looks at his friend who is still very angry with him:  
"Mc. Cain, I said that I apologize for my action earlier, I let myself get carried away by my emotions is that ... "Mc. Cain puts his hand on the shoulder:  
"When we're under stress is normal that we should be so, for this is that we relax a bit!" Diamantin is surprised, but listen:  
"Come on ,let a few drinks, and everything is forgotten!" Diamantin grabs the coat and Mc Cain goes to the bar.

In the interrogation room, Bruna and Brian continue to do their part, but speak softly:  
"Bruna ... you think they bought something from our story? "The blind girl says with a bit of nervousness:  
"They are suspicious of us ... so we must be careful what we say. They may be listening to our conversation! "Brian starts to walk from one side to the other:  
"We're on our own Bruna, and at the mercy of this guy!" She gives a punch on his head:  
"See if you calm down, you're acting like a child!" Another complains:  
"Ouch ... is not nothing sweet when you hit me! And I'm no child! "She knows the voice of Brian, who is upset:  
"Don't bother ,but if you keep so, you can ruin everything! Do not forget that this Diamantin is very suspicious! "Brian sits next to her friend's with some concern:  
"You think he suspected something, Bruna?" She replies:  
"You know,I think he knows something about all this, besides he said that the authorities were looking for me!"

Brian knows that Bruna is suspicious of something, as well him:  
"This Diamantin addresses these experiences to their advantage, but because those two would send those two soldiers to look for? Brian, he is preparing something! "Brian says with some irony:  
"Yes ... impregnate us with that egg that brought the sewers!" She replies:  
"He has something else in mind ... should use them as bait to catch C'Tack!" Bruna knows that Yatuja isn't silly enough to not get shot, but has his doubts:  
"For our sake I hope so, because it smells to me that these people are very deceitful, and will do everything to get what they want!" Brian just said with a grin:  
"But we will give fight!" Bruna amendment it:  
"We will continue with the plan do you mean!" Brian smiles:  
"That's right Bruna ... not know what will fall on them!" She knows that both are being watched by Diamantin's goons, and recommends:  
"They will probably ask ourselves, so be careful with everyhting you say understood ?" The boy puts his hand on the shoulder:  
"Understood... we are risking a lot, just because of an egg!" Bruna says only:  
"You know ... just an egg is enough, to engage life on this planet!" Brian looks Bruna it is not without reason, and says:  
"If I impregnated by the embryo ... kill me, understood?" She holds his hand:  
"Hopefully this will not happen, but if this happen I will do it!" Brian just says suggestively:  
"Hey let's try to rest, I suspect that tomorrow will be difficult for us all!" Bruna reclines in his chair:  
"Yes ... I'll do that, I have faith that C'Tack've seen the sign, and comes quickly with Brad!" Brian stroking her cheek:  
"Do not worry, now sleep!" Both straighten up on the chairs, immediately fell asleep immediately.

Outside the room Mark tried to take the conversation, but without success, since both "guest" speak softly, but the phone gives the signal, and he answers:  
"Yes Boss?" Hear the other side:  
_"So, you did discover something else?"_ Mark makes the situation:  
"Nothing ... Could not capture anything since the two spoke very softly! "The voice on the other side is slightly changed, but back to normal:  
_"You should have got ... patience ... we have to question them very soon!"_  
Mark knows that Diamond is very angry, but continues to hear:  
_" Keep watch them and if possible capture what both say ... and install them properly, they can't suspect that our" work "means?"_ Mark said obediently:  
"It will as you command boss!" When Mark said that he realizes that Diamond is satisfied, which is noted for his voice, finally the phone is turned off, and Mark back to his work ... the surveillance of two "guests" .

They don't suspect that they are being cheated, and that the location of the laboratory was revealed to outside sources, or that soon ... would be "invaded", but for now the two friends are resting to be fresh in order to proceed with the plan.

* * *

Well they are tricky folks, Diamantin don't suspect of anything, for now!

I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!


	10. Investigating

Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the late update, vacations starts next Friday and I have lots of work to do!

_Well this time Brad have a plan too, and for that it is following his friends steps, with C'Tack, of course!_

_Try discover what is his plan!_

* * *

**Investigating ...**

Brad and C'Tack are already on the island, The Yatuja has very careful in put his ship invisible, to not attract the attention to locals :  
"It's perfect C'Tack!" The Yatuja is preparing for the inevitable, Brad looks at him:  
'I see you're preparing everything! "C'Tack continue preparing his stuff, looking at the human:  
"We have to be well prepared, for everything!" The human looks at him, seeing his armour and the fearsome weapons:  
"I do not know what you think Brad ... but I do want to take away Bruna from that place!" Brad grabs his hunting knife, he always have it with him, just in case:  
"But first let's explore the place, without giving much attention, what do you think?" C'Tack look at it, then actives his camouflage:  
"Alright!" Brad laughs:  
"Now I don't know where you are man!" A voice is heard:  
"I'm on your side!" Having said that puts his hand on Brad's shoulder, which leaves the young man more calm, but rather thoughtful:  
"Damn, why I go into this?"

Both left the ship without being noticed, Brad goes to the town to do a little research, without much fuss, always with C'Tack behind him.  
He decides to take something and for that go to a cafe, drink a natural juice, and he don't wait much:  
"What do you want?" He looks at the bartender from top to bottom, but do his request:  
"A natural apple juice please!" Then sits on a table, to stay in C'Tack's sight, who is surprised by the action of the lifeguard, but has to observe.

C'Tack not know, but Brad has his way of doing an investigation, he prefers to survey the site before moving to attack.  
When Brad gets a drink he picks up a conversation in the distance, and he's starts listening:  
_"How's that Mark? Do not tell me that your boss doesn't pay you well!_ "Does he hit the Jackpot or it's just a coffee chat? He continues to drink his drink, pretending to read a newspaper that there was, but continues listening the conversation:  
_"Nonsense, Diamantin pays me well, and I received a bonus for having captured a blind girl and her partner!_" The conversation gets more interesting, which leaves Brad very happy, now it's just a matter of time to invade the premises, but want listen more details:  
_"Look Bob, we can't to be seen together, or we can attract the locals curiosity, if they discover that exists a underground lab, or the Xenos egg, we could be in trouble!"_How can they be so stupid, to talk openly of the location of a facility which is supposedly secret? This is good news for Brad, now it's just a matter of time to discover the exact location of the egg that was rescued by Kruger and Philips days before:  
_"Diamantin want to capture the Predator that was with this blind girl, this according to what the military said!"_ Bob responds by ignoring that is being heard:  
_"Hmm ... Diamantin has the egg in cryogenic suspension in the laboratory No. 2!"_ Finding that he had heard enough Brad rises going to pay for his drink, then go quietly walking up the beach:  
'C'Tack now you can be visible! "The Yatuja appears right next to the boy:  
"What were you doing there?" Raising his hand Brad silences the friend:  
"Before you rush C'Tack, you be better hear what I have to say!" Then he looks at the sea:  
"First, while I was in that coffee I heard a very peculiar conversation, that in my view was very productive! C'Tack is eager to know details:  
"I always want to see the fruits of your research!" Brad continues:  
'The location of the laboratory is now confirmed, is at the center of the Island, and the Xenomorph egg are in these facilities in cryogenic suspension! "C'Tack look for the boy:  
"Well ... not bad, you know what they will do with it?" Brad looks him straight in the eye:  
"They want to get you to be a host of these beings!" Brad is very concerned about the conduct of the action and expressed it:  
"I fear that our friends could be exposed, because of a information, I think they will interrogate them to seek information!" C'Tack begins to feel uncomfortable:  
"How so?" Brad explains:  
"In your last hunt, you two were spotted by two soldiers, and they told to the owner of the lab, He suspected something!"

That would change things at the point of view of both, and C'Tack knows he must act as quickly as possible, in other hand Brad has an idea on how to work around this problem:  
"Let us return to the ship!"

What has the boy in mind, C'Tack is very curious about what the human is thinking:  
"I suggest you to stay invisible again, because I'll go to a place where there are many people!" Right away the predator is invisible, and begins to follow him.

Brad goes to a stationery store where to purchase a map of the island, thinking shortly after leave the place:  
"This will help in our plan!" Then put the map under his arm, going towards the forest.

Barely both enter on the forest, C'Tack turned off his camouflage, looking at the strange object that the human has in his hand:  
"What's that?" Brad brings what he have on his hand:  
"It's a map of the island, we will using your map and compare it with this I bought! At least I can write in it! "Both enter on the ship, then C'Tack closes the hatch, going to the control room:  
"Let's see it then!" Both the maps are compared, and Brad with a marker, begins to indicate the possible paths that can be taken to the laboratory as well escaping routes:  
"Sounds good Brad, I pointed out those coordinates on my computer wrist!" It shows the hologram:  
"Perfect!" Then look at his map, and then to the ship's windows:  
"I think I just have an idea ... why not do the triangulation up there in space?" C'Tack sees that this man is to think rationally and look at it:  
"It seeks to obtain images of the laboratory?" Brad answered with a nod:

"Exactly, it's like satellite photographs, but these are the subsoil of the island, I seek underground structures!" With one hand movement C'Tack take off the ship, taking appropriate precautions.

In less than anything the ship is in orbit, and the attention focused on the island of Santa Catalina, and the coordinates that Brad had inserted in the on board computer, everything was examined to detail, until a holographic map appears:  
"C'Tack, we discovered the true location of the allegedly secret lab!" The Yatuja examines the hologram of the island and the red dot is the location of the laboratory, then puts his hand on the shoulder of the man who is in front of him:  
"Not bad at all, the unproven rumours are unfounded!" Brad raised eyebrow:  
"Rumours of what?" C'Tack gives a short answer:  
"The humans are very smart, and plan the things well!" Brad raises an eyebrow but not want to know why C'Tack have said that.

He continues to study the holographic map very carefully, looking at the Yatuja who is beside him,  
"You know C'Tack, it seems to me that here's an opening ..." The picture is enhanced :  
"Are you referring to this opening here?" Brad beckons:  
"Exactly, according to the analysis of the underground building, these openings here, leading directly to it!" Brad traces the image of the air conducts, ranging from the exterior to the interior:  
"This is not an entry, but it gives me the feeling of being air ducts! C'Tack get to see the sparkle in the eyes of the boy, after all is not lost.

A more detailed analysis of images, to look for if there were electronic devices around the complex:  
"Um ... the main entrances are fully equipped with motion sensors, but not the pipes, which are very good news, the cells must be heavily guarded, but it is easy to solve!" C'Tack starts to get anxious:  
"It will be an excellent hunting!" Brad is amazed, but he laughs:  
"Hunting? Well, I didn't used well these words! C'Tack only says:  
"After this egg is destroyed, and Bruna be safe, I'll have this Ooman skull as a trophy!" He smiles:  
" Well, C'Tack, fine by me, but in the end ok?" C'Tack puts his hand on the shoulder:  
"You can rest , now let's get out of orbit, going to the place where we were before!" Brad sits on the chair:  
"At your orders Captain!" C'Tack takes the pilot's seat and began to press the buttons right, putting the spacecraft on course and on autopilot:  
"Now we could relax Brad, because the landing will be soft!" Brad follow C'Tack to a room, the same where is the trophy exhibitor, the boy begins to examine what there is exposed.

He did not realize C'Tack have left, because he is too absorbed to see every C'Tack's trophy, and some are very strange.  
He turns around seeing C'Tack with an unusual bottle and two glasses:  
"Now we should relax a bit, we deserve it!" C'Tack dumps the contents of the bottle for the two cups that brings with it, offering just immediately to the guy who's on his side:  
"This is very strong but good!" Brad accepts the strange tasting drink:  
"The taste is very unusual, what is it?" A simple answer is heard:  
'C'ntlip. "Brad enjoys the odd drink, but at the same time he feels dizzy:  
"Whoa, you're right it looks really strong!" But it continues to enjoy his drink very pleased, C'Tack other hand looks at the man, who drank the odd drink, and hear it:  
"You gotta give me a bottle of it!" And he begins to smile, Brad puts the glass on the table listening to a question from the Yatuja:  
"Brad where you learned to fight?" The boy puts his elbows on the table,smirking:  
"I've fought before joining the Army if you want to know!" The Yatuja is curious:  
"Could you ...?" Brad knits his brow but decides to respond to his question:  
"I learned to fight since I was 4 years old, but I've been perfecting over the years! When I joined the army learned other combat techniques, but more lethal! "C'Tack begins to realize where it came from the expertise of the boy and his adaptability, but wonders why he is a Lifeguard, and soon Brad calculates:  
"If you ask why I am a Lifeguard I'll tell you, I love the sea, and it was stronger than stay in the army!" C'Tack calculates soon:  
"Then set out to follow it!" Brad nods:  
"Exactly, instead of killing people, I prefer save their lives!" But he laughs:  
"But I never let my training!" And Brad took another sip of C'ntlip, and the drink slid down to his throat, a sign that Brad liked a lot:  
"Definitely I have to stay with a bottle of this drink!" He hears another question:  
"How do you know Bruna?" He replied:  
"On the beach, about 7 years ago!" Brad tells him the whole story and C'Tack gets to know all about the relationship of friendship she had with Brad and Brian, and is relieved to know that she did not is committed to none.

It is curious about the ease of Brad being a brilliant strategist, and must know the answer as quickly as possible, but the human is enjoying the drink, moreover Brad tries to get up but falls to the ground, due the drink being strong for him:  
"I only drank a glass of it, dammit! I need to rest if I want to be ready for the fight ahead! "C'Tack repairs and helps him to get up:  
"C'ntlip is too strong for you Ooman, you need a little rest!" Brad says only:  
"I'm not drunk ... always stood up drinks with high alcohol content, but this is hitting well!" The Yatuja laughs, but tells him:  
"Lie a little, there is still about 1 hour to land at the spot we where earlier" The boy is sent to the Yatuja's room , where he fall squarely on the bed, and asleep fast.

Moments after leaving Brad C'Tack goes away to sleep, being very thoughtful:

"This Ooman is very interesting, if Bruna didn't tell me about Brad , perhaps he could end on my trophy wall, but thankfully I met him!" He decides to rest, not something to happen later, for that goes to the control room, to where this more at ease, lying on the floor just fell asleep immediately.

However Bruna and Brian were installed in new quarters, at the behest of Diamantin, which makes them very suspicious, but decided to take the opportunity to sleep because they suspect that the next day things would not be easy for both.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Brad is a smart guy, and C'Tack helps, I have the feeling that both will carry on with the plan!

I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!


	11. A phenomenal performance

Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

_

* * *

_

I have to thank the lovely reviews from Possumpie and from the others, thank you very much and I will try do my best!

_Now the things starts to heat up a bit folks, lets play a bit with the bad guys, so have fun!_

_Now let's go on with this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**A phenomenal performance.**

Ignoring all this, Diamantin is on his office, much absorbed in his thoughts, when appeared one of the laboratory technicians, with the file that corresponds to the egg who is in cryogenic suspension, "Mr Diamond egg is in a position to receive the new host!" Diamond looks at the technician," Very good Dr, by the way how are our two" guests ?" The other just says,"Resting, it appears they don't seem to know anything!" Diamantin leans against the chair, "Dr, the blind girl knows of the existence of these Xenomorphs, and because of that a whole colony was destroyed! " The Technician knows that the boss has a very volatile temper, and he has must agree, but there is something that escapes, "I'm curious how it was found together with the other guy? If you says that she and this Predator destroyed the colony, how he got there, and how she survived in the forest?" Diamantin looks at the Technician, in fact it is not without reason, there is something that escapes, "You know Dr. we will know it soon. We'll see if she is lying or telling the truth!" Diamantin is with the file on his hands, then looked at the other one giving some orders, "Stay tuned to the egg, and future orders, okay?" The other nods, leaving Diamantin sitting at the desk absorbed in his thoughts.

Elsewhere on the installations the two guests were sleeping quietly, not exactly, Bruna is alert due to the readiness of Diamantin in wanting to help, which makes her suspicious. Remembers the way to talk with others, because his tone of voice that carried hatred, and it caught her attention.

She knows that he is very suspicious, and discovers that she knows about the Xenomorphs things may not run very well, "_I just hope that Brad and C'Tack were able to come here and destroy the egg, which could put the whole town in danger, and the rest of the planet!"_ Then decides wake up her friend Brian, shaking him gently, "Heh .. Brian wake up!" Half sleepy her friend opens the eyes,"What was that for Bruna? Why you don't let me in peace, I want to sleep some more?" This time the girl hits him on the head, "When I say it's time to wake up, is better you do it, you moron!" He rises a little annoyed, muttering, "But what gave to you Bruna, I want explanations!" She sits on the bed, "Brian, I want you to be alert, I don''t know what we can expect from these guys!" Brian looks at the blind girl, "Bruna, I know, every care is short! " She sighs, "I have a bad feeling because of this you know? These guys knew of my whereabouts and said nothing to the authorities, and according to your words, they want to impregnate us with that egg ..."

Bruna's sentence was cut when she caught a distant sound, which was headed for the room, "Shhh, lie down, I think they come here!" Both were lying down, getting very quiet, pretending to sleep. Bruna's good hearing had picked them opening the door, and then a conversation, _"We take these two into the interrogation room, Diamantin wants talk with them!"_ Bruna still hears the conversation, but she hears another, _"I do not believe much on Diamantin's story, what can make a blind girl versus those animals?" _She smiles mentally, " _All of you don't get it? You must think the vision is more important for all of you? Jesus Christ they are really retarded people, morons!"_ She feels one of the guards to touch her, trying waking her "Miss Woods, it's hours for the breakfast!" It simulates what is sleepy, "How long I slept?" One of the guards replied, helping her to get up, "You slept all night, miss, you should be very tired!"

Shortly after Brad wakes up, "Damn ... what happened , no one can take a rest?" He hears, "Calm down boy, we just came here bring breakfast for both of you!" Brian breath of relief, simulating a small smile "It comes on the right time , because I'm getting hungry, since we don't eat anything since I got here!"

A board is placed in front of both, contains a coffee maker and one of milk with coffee, some sandwiches and scrambled eggs, and listen while eating, "Mr Diamantin wants talk to you two!" Bruna question "At least you do not know what it is?" One of the guards replied, "I do not miss the slightest idea, Miss Woods, but I think it is because of the news, the authorities are searching for you! " Bruna know that the conversation is different, these people think they can trick her, but she is no fool,so decides to play their game, "I see, I am at your disposal to do whatever it takes!" The guard heard it, being very satisfied, and expressed it openly, Bruna do not see the smile but knows he is very pleased with the tone of voice, then hear it, "We'll let them finish the meal, bon appetit!"

When they left, Brian turns to her, "Are you aware of what you just did?" She puts a piece of egg in the mouth, trying feeling the flavour, "Absolutely Brian, they think they deceive us, but I decided to play their game!" Brian knows she may be blind but knows that is not fooled by those who surrounds her, _"The fact being blind , makes her stay alert to everything and everyone, and I never get her fooled!_" Bruna feel a vibration in the air, and puts his hand on the shoulder of her friend, "Something troubles you?" Brian sighs a little worried:  
"Not at all, I was just thinking a bit Bruna, just that!" She smiles, slapping him on the back, smiling "But not burn your head because of your thoughts Brian, understood?" He squeezes her hand, "Bruna relax, I'll not burn my brain!"

Elsewhere in the laboratory, the preparations for questioning are mostly done, and Diamantin is overseeing everything, this time it will get the informations about the Yatuja from the girl and her friend Brian, and to take his revenge, and he was thinking about the sweet revenge smirking with malice, "Our guests are awaken ?" One of the guards replied, "Yes boss, and they are eating !" And Diamantin question, "Have you put on the milk what I had asked to put?" He hears the answer "Yes, they will not notice nothing!" Diamantin only says a bit bored, "For your sake I hope so, because this depends of this drug that I had ordered to put on their milk! I want to know all the details!" Having said that sits at the table, drinking his glass of his preferred whiskey.

In their room, Bruna smell something unusual in the milk, and decides to chuck it away, leaving her friend very furious, "Hey, but what gave you? I would drink this milk! " Bruna says only, smelling the pot, "If you want to be poisoned so be it , but I don't want your destiny!" The other raises an eyebrow, "You're kidding right?" She answers, smelling the coffee, "No, my nose is much more accurate than yours, and I can tell you that milk has something strange, that's all!" Brian knows that Bruna never cheats a lot, and if it say that the milk has something it is because she felt something unusual, "Ok Bruna I'll follow your instincts!" She smiles, "Great! I have a plan for this and we will act as we were poisoned or drugged but you had to follow my lead, you have to be attentive understood ?" He answers, nodding his head, "What are we waiting for, Bruna? Let's do it!" The plan is drawn, leaving the two friends delighted.

Diamond knows that the drug will have the desired effect within an hour, but decided to go with the questioning, then only commands, "Bring our guests, because it's time to have a little chat!" Two gunmen came out of there, gonna to get Bruna and Brian.

However Bruna feel hurried steps, saying to Brian, "Brace yourself, I think they will get us soon!" Quickly the two friends began to act as planned, once the door is open,"What do you wish gentlemen?" One of them answered, "It's to come with us, Mr. Diamantin wants to talk to both of you!" Bruna answers:  
"Okay, we will!"

The path to the interrogation room is brief, and after entered inside of the room, Diamantin meet them,"Good morning, slept well?" Bruna answers:  
"We made the possibles in doing that, thanks for asking!" The three sit at a table, and Diamantin decided to do the right questions to Bruna, "I need to tell me your story Miss. Woods, how you got in that forest?" Bruna decides to stay on the defensive:  
"Why you want know that, Mr Diamantin?" Diamantin begins to get some suspicious, but responds, "Simple curiosity, that's all!" So the girl gives a simple answer."I fled from Taru's assassin, he was my Sensei!" Then he turns to Brian, "And you?" Brian only says, "It was doing my physical exercise!" Diamantina rises leaving the two friends restless, but says both.

"The news says that you, Miss. Woods was responsible for the death of your Master Taru!" She raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" Bruna hold Brian's hand, which includes the message, and Brian calm down, Diamantin continues,"Tell me about these wounds, it seem they have healed well despite having been in the forest ..." She cut his sentence, "What do you suggest? Doubts of my ability to move in the forest?" He finishes,"Look at yourself girl, you are blind, it is totally impossible to you move in a place like this!" She replies,"I know that whole area like the back of my hands, and each medicinal plant, only by the smell!" Diamantin finishes,"No medicinal plant is able to cure acid burns!" Bruna give a deep breath, closing her eyes:  
"You know, exists acid in the nature, and for that there must be something that can cure this kind of wounds, don't forget it!" Diamond looks at the blind girl, she reveals nothing, but knows that the drug did not take long to make the desired effect.

Bruna has the notion of the supposed poison, and decides to simulate the feel unwell, then faints, Brian comes to her rescue ,"Bruna, what is wrong with you? " He starts to hit her in the face to wake up, but in vain, "What have you done, man?" Diamantin lies with eyes shining, "Let's say she has to speak the truth, for her good sake, boy!" Brian strictly followed the plan,"What truth?" Do not believe what she says? " Diamantin answers, "You know Brian, it's hiding something, and I want to know it at all costs!" Brian only says almost yelling,"I know Bruna since the days of high school and never knew anything about it of hide something!" Diamantin look into his eyes, "Why do not you tell me the truth?" The boy responds with some irony:  
"Because there's nothing to tell, just that, and even though she knew something about what is happening, will not tell you!"

Diamantin notice that Brian is sober, "Why are you not affected?" Brian just said with some sarcasm:  
"Oh seriously, do you want me to stay doing a siesta, man? I don't want sleep, makes me dumb! "

Diamantina feel something not quite right but decides to question the blind girl, who is supposedly apathetic due to drugs, "Tell me , what were doing on the forest?" She replies,"I fled from the Killer of my Master Taru." Diamond looks at the girl trying to find out more, "Can you describe it?"

Bruna know how was the real killer but she decides to invent, "He radiated pure evil, but by the touch I can tell you it was well built!" Diamantin wants to find out what are those injuries which it presents, "And what kind of injuries you have on your leg?" She replies, "He tried to shoot me with sulfuric acid, but I escaped with a few raindrops that hit my leg!"

He suspects something and this must ascertain, "You know what a Yatuja is?" She knows he is trying to discover something about C'Tack as well about the destruction of the Xenomorph colony, "No!"

Diamantin tried made the question again, "Are you sure?" She nods, "Yes I am sure!" Brian smiled mentally, she managed to outsmart the villain who is visibly angry, "Do not tell me you not believe her, you know she never lied to me, dud?" Diamantina punch is fists on the table,"**Enough boy**,** I know that both of you are hiding something and I want to find out what it is!"** Brian only says, "You know, you are not going anywhere if you continue screaming like a banshee, dude!" Curiosity speaks louder, "But what do you put on our food?" Diamantina smirks with some malice"We have improved the Truth drug, now can be put into food without the victim suspect of anything, and the effect is fast!" Brian thinks smiling,_"Barely you know that she was sober all this time, she fooled you, bastard!"_ Diamantin calls the gunmen and ordered them to put the two friends in a cell, which does not take long.

The two friends find themselves alone when they start to laugh hard of the villain,"You did a great performance there Bruna! She smiles,"I know, Brian was not very convincing? The friend put his hand on her shoulder laughing,"You put the other guy mad!" She raises an eyebrow, saying with sarcasm, "Oh really? We're sorry!" Brian only says, "Thankfully, Brad thought well about the probability of Diamantin try one like this!" She puts her hand on her chin, "Yes it is true, he warned me to be alert to strange smells!" Brian gets a little worried about the latest developments,"He is getting suspicious of both of us, knows something Bruna and wants find out about C'Tack and discover things about the two of you have done on the sewers!" Bruna arises, "Even though they are searching for the location of these underground facilities!" Brian looks at her friend, "I hope so Bruna, for our own good!" She puts her hand on his shoulder:  
"I have faith in them Brian!" Then smiles, "But it was a beautiful performance isn' t it?" The friend smiles, "Without any doubt you should have followed a course in theater, not art!" Both laughed a good laugh imagining the face of the villain, who should be angry.

Diamantin is in his office, looking at a painting that is on the wall, that quickly punches hard, not feeling any pain, only hatred,"That blind girl will pay for this , and as well her little friend!" The thugs don't come close, they could suffer the consequences, so they think by and not bother Diamantin, until being called.

In the cell the two friends decided to sleep a bit because they don't know when they will be questioned, Bruna is aware of the danger who is pairing above her and Brian but decided to continue for the good of all.

Not much far from there, C'Tack and Brad delineate the last preparations for an attack to the facilities and destruction of the Xenomorph egg this before it was too late.

* * *

How long they will continue with this charade? Well I don't know, stay tuned friends!

If you noticed I did some changes!

I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!


	12. Remembering the past

Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Ok folks this time Bruna will remember a bit of the past, she will discuss this with Brian, both will made suppositions about the Xenos presence on Colombia and who brought them to the lab and later to Zuma. __Later she will the discover more, this on further chapters, which I am writing right now!(It is almost finished!)  
_

_Some of you asked about the Xenos appearance on Zuma, part of the answer is on this chapter as well on the next one!  
_

_So lets go with this!_

* * *

**Remembering the past**

Bruna is aware of the risks they run, and risked much for the plan going right, resulting perfectly, she was able to give the underground laboratory location, for C'Tack and Brad, all due to a locator that she has hidden in his collar.  
She managed to fool Diamantin in the interrogation, but will be able to do it for much longer without being discovered by him?  
This is in hers and Brian's hands, though she was to act with caution, every care isn't enough!  
Then she closes her eyes a bit to see if she relax a bit, Brian is doing the same thing. Memories begin arise in her mind, things about her brother who died due to Xenos, and a strange oath that she had made with him before leaving on mission.

**_Flashback_**

_Eric is with Bruna on the beach to spend a good time, then the twin brother makes her a question a bit concerned,"Bruna can I talk with you for a second?" The blind girl gives her hand, smiling,"Yes you can bro!" He squeezes her hand gently starting to exhibit the subject,"You know I have a life of a soldier, and times to times I have missions on abroad!" She finishes off a bit curious,"But why this subject comes to light bro? Are you here to rest and forget a little to your routine in the Headquarters, not to remember it! "_

_She feels a vibration in the hand of his brother, he is visibly worried? She finds it very quickly:_  
_"Eric, I am with a bad feeling, I am suspicious that I will not enjoy my license in peace!" She doesn't know what to say, but think that military life is killing out for months, leaving the family very startled and very concerned not know if it will get in one piece or even worse! Never met a girlfriend because knows how is the life in the army, although she know some colleagues who arranged wife!_

_And there's another thing that worries it, stress caused by being in the firing line for too long, for fear that it interferes with his health, mentally or physically, then she shook his hand,"What is happening, something that worries you?" He looks at his twin sister, shaking her hand with a very loaded expression, Bruna knows very soon, but he confides his concerns,"Bruna, I'm afraid that doesn't come back alive from the next mission, I don't know why, I think they'll don't let me enjoy my license!" _

_Bruna raises her eyebrows surprised, not much, she knows her brother very well, and also knows that his brother's instincts have never cheated, and she captures his fears in just listening his voice, it is trembling, Eric hadn't noticed it, but she did,"Eric, you show fear in your voice, I feel it! But I wonder why are you up to say such a thing! "_

_He sighs, looking at the horizon, but never leave the hand of his sister,"We've heard rumors that people are disappearing in Colombia, near of some Aztec temples that are out there, already sent to the local two special teams to unravel the case, but also disappeared without sending news, leaving the Colombian authorities very worried! "Bruna feels that something isn't right, and knows that her brother feared the worst, but still hear it,"Initially, the Colombian government has requested our assistance to dismantle a drug trafficking network, which stood within the rainforest, it seems there are coca plantations, near of some ancient temples!"_

_ Bruna asks, while stroke her dog who is with them,"But what is your opinion about that Eric?" He looks to his sister, sighing:_  
_"I think it was an operation very badly planned from the beginning, and that these forces were attacked by the FARC, without mercy, since they profit from drug trafficking, and want to topple the Colombian government, they often take hostages, but this time they left no one alive, which is very odd"_

_Bruna look at her brother admired, she don't believe about the FARC killing their hostages without a warning, something isn't right, she feel that,"You believe in that Eric? I have my doubts!" The boy replies,"Yes, but one thing I've heard about these rumors." She is very curious, and wonder what more he heard,"Tell me brother, what's up, what you hear more!" He shook his hand, "Bruna, they say that had have found people with burn marks made with acid, and the chests opened from the inside out, looking as if something had left in them!" _

_Bruna is horrified at this, but it finishes off, "But you think that these rebels have changed their modus operandi? It doesn't seem nothing of his style burn their with acid and open their chests! "He explains a bit more serious,"I think it's only a story for the Authorities leave those places, or to fright the locals. You know those places are on the mountain, the ideal ground to stay away from the eyes of unwanted people!" She asked:_  
_"But you think that's true? I say, the story of these people who were found dead on this way?" He just says turning to look for his sister,"I doubt that is true, but the story about people disappearing, well that it's true!" _

_She just says, putting his hand on the shoulder of his brother,"I've been studying myths and legends from Colombia, and I think that the people still living them, may be something related to that? Are they using the legends of a particular area of the Colombian jungle to scare people from going there? "He is very thoughtful, then he talks a little apprehensive,"There really are very ancient temples in the Colombian jungle, which contains three cultures together, which is very strange!" She explains,"Yes, Aztec, Cambodian, and Egyptian, according to some experts say it belonged to the first civilization!"Eric is very concerned saying,"Whether or not old or who belongs to an ancient civilization that's fine, but I just know that people disappeared and were found dead in their surroundings!" _

_She squeezes his shoulder affectionately to his brother,"Dude, don't let it destroy this day, which is being very good for both of us, understood?" He smiles at his sister, who despite not seeing his face, she knows that he is smiling, only by touch,"Okay sis, you won! But one thing I want to ask! "She raises her eyebrows a bit when is questioned,"What is it brother?" _

_He grabs her hands pressing them again,"Sister, if I die in the next mission, you promise that you will discover what killed me?" The girl shakes, it seems that her brother has the absolute certainty that it will not survive the next mission! He makes her promise,"Promise Sis?" She answers with a tear in the eye, almost crying,"Yes, I promise!" _

_And he makes to ask,"If my body is found, I want my body cremated, and my ashes spread in my favorite place!" She just tells him, with a bit of sadness and yet smiling, believing that the thing will not goes wrong, "Eric thou shalt not die, so get that idea from your head!" He smiles,"Okay, sister!" She just says, recovering from the sadness,"Good, now let's continue our tour that is being very helpful!" The two brothers continue to pass along the beach that ignoring the fate of both would change forever._

_A week after Eric left for Colombia to find out what was going near those pyramids, and would not return alive, because months later died, he had been impregnated by a Xenomorph, she learned that, had heard the soldiers who were giving her the news, that the cause of his death was caused by these strange beings. And his brother's body hadn't been delivered to the family, because they wanted to further investigate the strange death and the military wanted to hide everything from the family, and due to that the burial was done without his body._

_When discovered that she had been deceived by the military for giving the explanation for the death of his brother, but could do nothing for fear of reprisals, since she was blind, and could also put in check the emotional state of his mother, who still continued to mourn the death of his brother, but sooner or later would fulfil the promise she had made to his brother, his body cremated and the ashes lie in his favourite spot, Yellowstone Park._

**_End Flashback_**

She wakes up with tears in his eyes, and when Brian sees that, he is quick to calm her,"What, happened Bruna, what's wrong with you?" The girl cleans the tears sniffling a little,"Old memories Brian, related to my brother Eric!" He raises his eyebrows,"The one who died on assignment in Colombia?" She nods,"Yes, in what the soldiers told me, but it was all a lie of them!"

Brian had never seen Bruna in that way, then asks,"How so?" She explains,"My brother was killed by Xenomorphs, and the government hid it from me, instead chose to develop new weapons, using these hideous beings!" Brian begins to realize all,"So it means they are made experimenting with these beings? I see that the government turned it into the hands of private, just like this guy named Diamantin, to do their dirty work! "

She agreed right away,"Exactly, but where they got these Xenos?" She hastens to answer,"They came from Colombia, but the Predators bring them, from space. C'Tack told me that they had built pyramids in that place hundreds of years before Europeans arrived in South America, to use in their Chivas!" Brian is interrogated but still hear it,"But the pyramid was sealed, and no one knows who gave with these animals, C'Tack told me that when a hunt goes wrong, everything is incinerated, but when the hunts are going well, the queen Xeno is placed into hibernation, and the others are exterminated! "

Brian doesn't know what to say, but recovers,"I think Bruna,this has a human hand, don't know how, but it was someone who discovered the existence of these beings!" She just asks," Could this to have something to do with what happened years earlier in a town in Colorado? The population died under mysterious circumstances! "

Brian is stunned by the question, how she knows about the town who was destroyed years earlier, he tried answers in the best way that he knows,"Of course, the government has been hiding this, they know about the Yatujas and Xenos and never said anything, that why your brother's group was sent for that location, they wanted to obtain specimens!"

She finishes off,"Me and C'Tack realized that!" Brian is surprised,"He knows about your brother!" She says,"Yes, you know, I told him everything I knew about the Xenos! And then it was only put two and two together and voila, he wants to warn his clan about it, but I advised him not to do so because the military could try to do something against them and leaving them with weapons, since the government and certain military companies know about the Predators, for years! "

Then she puts her hand on his friend's shoulder saying,"I know the legends of Colombia and other Latin American countries, they all revolve around the Yatujas, they are known as hunters, which makes trophies of men, and only go to the jungle to hunt when the year is very hot, and my brother told me about a team of military commandos who was almost killed by one Predator, the only survivor was one of the commands and a local woman, both survived an explosion caused by the Predator! "

Then she sat still continuing with the story,"Then it was on 2004 at Bouvetoia, but this time was a team of explorers who didn't survive the Xenos as well the Predators, only one woman, their guide, Alex Woods, she fought alongside the one Predator that survived the Xenos, later on a locality in Colorado, a ship crashed, after that appeared a bunch of Xenomorphs including a hybrid mixture of a Xeno with a Predator! "

Brian is struck by Bruna's words,"How do you know all this Bruna? This was supposed to be secret! "She replies,"I may be blind, but I'm not silly, one of my masters survived the massacre as well from the blast, and told me this, later was C'Tack.

I knew this from both, they knew that the government wanted to do experiments with the Xenos and Yatujas , they want their technology! "Brian is caught by surprise due to the girl's story, then look at her snapping fingers, "Don't you see Bruna? All of this revolves around the Xenos and weapons from Predators, the government wants its weaponry, to improve ours, they are inferior to them, and want to develop biological weapons!"

Bruna says just a little frustrated,"There are people who are interested in wars, money and power, they used all means to acquire them, and that makes me ashamed to be human! I think the Yatujas are right, we are stupid and inferior in all respects! "Brian hears and sees the girl who utters the words that are very hard, but not without reason, then asks,"So what do you decide what to do now?"

She just says taking a deep breath,"Give a piece of my mind to this guy!" The necklace gives sign, Bruna hears the noise which isn't much, then says smiling,"I think our friends are very close here!" The friend look at her advising,"Then we will rest, besides we need our energy to fight!" Bruna decides to try to sleep a little longer, they don't know when both will rest.

Outside the laboratory Brad and C'Tack are in the forest, right in front of it, but covered and camouflaged, when the predator sees it,"Nice suit Brad, your guns and your camouflage are remarkable!" The man smiled, then asked his companion,"You can activate your holographic map if you please, C'Tack?" Quickly C'Tack active the map by pressing a few buttons on his wrist computer, quickly appears a holographic image of the laboratory,"Um ... according to the locator that we gave to Bruna, she is here in this section, close to the main lab!"

C'Tack draws a picture that represents the pipes, and outputs the same,"These pipes are exactly on top of the site where Brian and Bruna are, which is perfect!" Once the map changes to another part of the complex,"The entrance is here, but we need to find a pipeline!" But Brad's attention turns to an external image:  
"I think I gave with it, C'Tack, the sewage from the laboratory goes to the same gutter as well, after all the plan of these guys have huge flaws, and it is not so secret!" C'Tack smiled seeing that Bruna's friend, plan things very well.

Something arouses the attention of both, they have an image but not from one, but from 8 eggs that are inactive, after they had thought that these people had just one egg, but more, and know that they will use in humans,"We have to act very quickly, after all these guys hold more eggs, which are supposedly inactive!" Both walked away going into the sewers that provide access to the laboratory, which after all is not so secret.

Brad knows that the two friends are in danger, not because of the interrogation but rather to the presence of eggs which Diamantin holds religiously in cryogenic suspension, and these eggs must be destroyed as soon, if one of these eggs opens will be a total chaos on the small island of Catalina.  
He looked at the Holographic map hours before comparing it with his, outlining a plan of attack, knows every corner, every hole of the underground facilities as well as the existence of multiple entries that aren't stored or equipped with heat sensors or movement, which is a strike of luck for both friends, both will go fight for their lives and for their friends who are in the underground facilities.

A smell of human waste invades the sensitive nose of the boy, but he made no case, Brad do this for the sake of all who live on the island and its surroundings, he had been taught to ignore the smells during the recruits, this knowledge made the difference between life and death.  
He looks at the Predator that is in front of his, it is huge, compared to him is a fly, and despite his experience in combat knows that he is no rival to him although he fought, he discovered that it is an excellent opponent and despite there are differences in size, have the same strength, and smiles when he recalls the Yatuja look, when they were measuring forces, was surprised by a human have the same force as his, and a tough nut to crack.

Asks to himself how Bruna likes him, he's ugly by human standards, the Predator who is in his front seems to have the face of a crab, four tusks and a inner mouth with sharp teeth, and his hair are like tentacles but they are richly embellished with some sort of gold and silver rings, with strange symbols, then examines the body that is muscular like his, and hard as stone, has a beige color with a few spots characteristics of the Predators, and the toes end in claws, he sees it has also an armor which isn't too heavy, and a strange network, probably should be to regulate body temperature, but sighs,_"Well it can be ugly, but she knows that, as she had stated, he may be ugly but has a heart of gold!"_ He is pleased to C'Tack be on his side, because if the opposite would be troubled .

He continues its march through the sewers, but, C'Tack notices him a bit puzzled,"What happened, Ooman?" The boy doesn't care the name that the other calls him, leans against the wall, and the other follow his example,"What is happening to us, will lean on the wall?" Brad sees two shadows and points,"This answer to your question?" C'Tack sees in his infra-red vision two figures heavily armed, then activate his camouflage, within minutes the two humans are gone, both continued their march, then came to a duct entering it slowly, without causing any fuss.

For now the plan is proceeding without major problems, since they hadn't done things by chance, now it only remains to the plan doesn't fail, they all want to end with the Xenos and give a lesson to the person who responsible for everything that is happening.

* * *

Ok, like I had referred earlier some things were discussed between Bruna and Brian, and what do you think about these suppositions?

Stay tunned!

I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!


	13. Too close

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Now all of you will find some answers about who brought the Xenos in the first place to the USA Territory, and why. _

_And Eric's mission wasn't to investigate the disappearances, but something else! _

_Appears that Diamantin have some knowledge about the Eric's death in combat, as well the legends from Colombia._

_ He will mess with Bruna's feelings, it will open a wound who had been hard to forget and heal!_

_To know more read this chapter ok my friends?_

_

* * *

_

**Too close**

Bruna continues resting, she ignores that Diamond is planning another interrogation, to see if he can get from the two friends something else, and expresses it to his henchmen,"It's time to question those two again!" One of the henchmen question his boss with some curiosity," Boss, you think the girl has something to hide?" Diamantin pulls from a cigarette, talking at the same time while light it, "Absolutely, the girl is lying in relation to Predators, I feel that she is protecting them!" One of the thugs has a file in hand began to speak,"This girl had a brother, Capt. Eric Woods, who died in Colombia in mysterious circumstances!"

Diamantin strip the file after reading the details,"I know he died, was sent to investigate mysterious deaths occurring in the Colombian jungle, later discovered that his platoon was decimated by Xenomorphs!" Mark asks,"How so boss, you know something about it?" He replied,"It was I who discovered the pyramids and these animals my dear Mark, the military paid a very large sum for these Xenos were studied to be transformed into a biological weapon!"

Mark is getting on top of everything and still hear his boss ,"You see, these creatures show no mercy nor remorse for killing a living being, they do it for pure evil, acting entirely on instinct, they aren't normal animals, on the contrary!" Mark says,"And the rebel groups that are in the Colombian jungle is leading with the blame! By the way how did you give with these temples?" Diamantin gives him a book about the legends from South America,"I studied the legends from Latin America, and they all revolve around the existence of Predators and Xenos, that's how I found these old temples!

Also knew a few years ago about a team of Commandos that were killed by a Predator, only one of the commandos and a local woman escaped, then was in LA, members of a gang were killed and a policeman was sent to investigate the circumstances of these deaths, he later was chased but escaped unharmed from predators and with a peculiar memory, a pistol from the XIX century!" Mark just says,"Because of all that you decided to see with your own eyes? Now I understand chief!"

Then Diamantin reclines in his chair wondering a bit,"These predators have highly advanced weapons and we want them for our purposes, like the total monetary area and power! We want these Xenos under our control to destroy our rivals at once, then it will be politicians to fall! "Mark sees that his boss is extremely intelligent and ambitious, what makes him happy but also afraid that if he cheats may be killed, he quickly put away that thought, listening,"Prepare our "guests" for questioning Mark, it is today that we will find out what this girl blind hides!" Mark do exactly what his boss tells.

In the cell the two friends are resting when a guard opens the door saying," You should get up, now, Diamantin wants to talk with you!" Brian look to that man, questioning himself, then gives a hand to his friend, who notice his nervousness, and hears a voice too cool,"We don't have all the time, let's go!" Slowly they both go with the thug, who guides them to the interrogation room, the walk until de interrogation room is fast, it is near of their quarters.

Brian sees that Diamantin isn't joking, as well Bruna, whispering to her,"He acts on a strange way Bruna, do you feel it!" The girl replied,"He will show his true nature, Brian!" And hear the villain,"You know why you're here?" Brian responds by raising his eyebrows:  
"Not a clue, and you Bruna?" She replied, smiling:  
"Not a peep, I just hope I do not feel bad as before!" They hear Diamantin voice, which is quite changed,"**ENOUGH, JOKING WITH ME WORMS! I WANT THE TRUTH ONCE AND FOR ALL, NOW! "**Bruna whispers to Brian,"See'? He hasn't show all of his true self! "

She feels the air moving around and puts his hand in front, blocking the blow, Diamantin is astonished,"You're blind, how did you know that I would hit you?" She replies,"Remember that my senses are much more accurate than a normal human being, and not to mention that I practice martial arts since age 4!" He answers,"It was to be expected of a girl like you, Miss Woods! That's how you ended up with the colony of Xenos in the sewers? "She responds aware of the issue,"Why do you persist in this? Able to think I have exterminated these ... how do you call it? "

He continues,"I'm not silly, you know? You and that Predator did the damage! "Bruna didn't answer because it was concentrated, and soon discovers something terrible just behind the office walls.

But what she hears what others can not hear? Her accurate audition detect strange sounds coming from cocoons that are in the lab, which is underneath the office of the villain, then asks,"But why you think, I know something? Think I know these Predators, or those animals that you are talking about? And what are you hiding from the world in general? "Brian is listening the girl, while thinking,_"Diamantin doesn't know, but she is a terrible opponent when it comes to combat, whether in words or hand to hand!"_

And he continues to hear,"I heard from Brian, what you ordered drugging our food, and then you questioned me!" Diamantin concludes, not believing in her,"Yet you have kept your version, but would you have been drugged at all?" She replies,"But what are you implying, do you think that I wasn't affected?" He starts have his eyes red with hatred, but he didn't show it,"Yes, I think, you're blind, you should have immediately detected the smell of chemicals!" He punch the table with his hands, almost breaking it,"**ENOUGH PLAYING WITH ME GIRL!**"

She suddenly loses his temper, shouting at the villain"**WHO ARE YOU TO SHOUT AT ME?**" Brian put his hand on her shoulder,"Bruna calm down, you can put your health to lose!" Brian knew what he was doing it is part of the plan, then continues,"You know you're in a very delicate state, due your forced "vacations" in the forest!"

Bruna calm down, but decides to say what's on her mind,"I thought you were helping us, but ultimately I was wrong! But who gave you the authority to interrogate me?

By the way you are a detective or something else, to to this to us? I am free to do what I want! "The words of Bruna marked Diamantin, who is perplexed by what he's listening,"Who do you think you are? You think you're God and you can control who is around you, be careful because things can go contrary what you had planed for us! "The villain doesn't know what to say, but Bruna continues to speak, the feelings are flowing through her skin, and she can be very persuasive,"I do not know what you are doing with what you have here, but I know that's not good for us!"

The villain is shocked by what has just heard,"How do you know?" She finishes off by pointing to their ears,"I have a better hearing than yours, and hear everything around me, including the sounds that hang around here!" He falls silent,"I see that you were speechless!  
You know, I should think what you're doing, because not all succumb to your whims, not everyone is like your henchmen who obey without blinking!"

Then she give a deep breath saying with a very serious tone, and she is very direct with the villain, she even don't have afraid of it"You do death threats to your employees, if they don't do what you want!" Diamantin starts getting angry demonstrating it on his voice,"**ENOUGH OF SAYING FOOLISHNESS !" **It just says in his normal tone,"I'm not afraid of you freak!" Diamantin is gaping,"What?" She smiles responding,"Aww, do not like what you just heard? But it's so true! "Diamantin looks at the girl,"You have courage in facing me, but it will not serve anything!"

Then open the file he have on his hand,"I know that your brother died under certain circumstances, want to know what he died?" She already knew long ago, and Diamantin did not know this, but it just says,"The military kept the real story about my brother's death from my mother and me, and we could not give him a decent funeral!" Diamantin answered grinning,"He was part of an experiment without knowing my dear , but we send them to death!"

When she hears those words, she throws himself to the villain, and her emotions are high,"**It's because of people like you that there are unnecessary deaths and violence in the world, and you did not have the right to send soldiers to death, especially my brother!" **He smiles mischievously holding both her hands,"Aww, I say something bad? We're sorry girl! "She just says,"He was my only friend in my family, and you took it from me!" Diamantin just says, smirking while rub his hands,"Your friend will have the same fate as your brother, if you don't say the truth!"

She just says trying to liberate herself,"You are a petty person who uses others to achieve their goals, but when you are upset you kill the who oppose you! You're a coward of the worst kind, you deserve to die! "He makes her another revelation,"I know you did it, because you and the Yatuja were seen to leave the sewers, by two soldiers, therefore not worth more hide!" Brian looks at her friend, and Bruna soon realized only by touch, so she answer, very angry,"I'd rather die than serve your evil purposes, and I know what you are planning!"

Diamantin is shocked by what has just heard, after all the girl knows something, but she will say nothing, so the villain just ordered the thugs,"Put them in the laboratory, where our" guests " are!" Soon the two friends were sent to the scene where they found the eggs of Xenos.

Elsewhere C'Tack feels something hit his chest, but Brad was more quick,"Bruna is in danger, I feel it!" C'Tack raises his eyebrows, listening the human who is in his front,"We have to hurry before Bruna is infected with those worms!" They were just above the villain's office, on the other hand the Yatuja begins to use his infrared vision, detecting eggs, and humans who were in the lab, slowly they came out of the air ducts, jumping to other office,"So far everything is going as planned!"

C'Tack turn on the holographic map to see the lab, plant,"We are here isn't it Brad?" The man who sees four points corresponding to Brian and Bruna, as well the two others,"Exactly, Bruna and Brian are accompanied by two individuals, who are in the downstairs lab!" C'Tack concludes a bit worried,"This lab is littered with _**Kainde Ametha**_ eggs!" Brad raises his eyebrows,"**_Kainde Ametha?_**"

C'Tack just says,"Xenomorphs Brad!" The human sees eggs in the hologram, then looks at the Yatuja that is in front of his,"We must take a decision very quickly C'Tack, for Bruna's and Brian's sake!" They both walked away killing who crossed them, only one of the goons says via walkie talkie,"We're having problems!" Diamantin asks angrily**_,_"What? You know who is invading the place? _"_**

The other just says,"_You will not believe who's boss!"_ Diamantin calculates soon,"**The blind girl friend, that Predator!" **Says Bill, just from the other side,"_He is joined by a boy_!" Suddenly the line is cut, and Diamantin begins to fear the worst but orders,"Throw those two in there!" Soon the two friends were thrown into the laboratory where the containers were opened, then walked away, Bruna says to Brian,"Be quiet, I need to hear the sounds of these beings!"

The silence is absolute, and Brian saw the strange spiders to drive into them, Bruno is aware and with a precise blow kills one of these "spiders", just after Brian says touching the door ,"We can leave this place Bruna, the door is weak!" She just says, when feel a few buttons,"It's not Brian, has a code to open up, I think it is because of these beings!" She felt a vibration in the air and throws herself into the ground pushing the friend,"Get down!"

Then starts to lean against the wall, feeling the vibration of the strange being, Brian sees it, and instinct tells him to protect that blind girl, and brought up getting in the way of the strange worm that opens his legs to cling to the face of one of them, Brian closes his eyes waiting for the fatal "embrace", and from there the weather is like in slow motion, then the young man makes a prayer in his mind,"_My God that my death be swift and painless!"_

But that didn't come to embrace, a strong hand hold the tail, who debate, then he hear a small explosion, Brian opens his eyes and seeing Brad and C'Tack holding Bruna,"You came at the right time, guys!" Brad just said very quickly,"This isn't over yet, there are still many "spiders" and eggs to exterminate, we'll talk later!" C'Tack just says,"And I want Diamantin's head as a trophy!" Bruna recomposed herselve starting to hear the noise that surrounds them saying,"Stop talking and let us exterminate those bugs! For I hear a few to come in our direction! "C'Tack activates the scanner and detects several larvae to come in their direction, then triggers the cannon shoulder, starting to destroy each of them mercilessly.

Elsewhere Diamantin hear the explosions, getting angry and began yelling at his subordinates,"I wonder how that Predator came in here! I want answers now! "One of the guards reported,"We found a corpse floating in the sewers!" He doesn't react the best way,"What? You mean they went through the sewers? "The same guard said,"Exactly, and probably used the pipes to move without being detected!"

Diamantin beats with his hands on the table,"This complex is equipped with the best motion detectors and heat, not to mention surveillance equipment, we have the best security of the whole area and even then we were invaded?" He rises after going into the vault to seek a Uzi, and their bullets, he carries it by putting it on the shoulder, then pulls out a pistol, killing the soldier with several shoots,"Your services are no longer needed!"

After looks at the other two, giving them a warning,"If you do not want to have the same fate as him, try to catch the blind girl and her little friend Predator!" Everyone walked away followed by Diamantin, who is eager to pick up Bruna and his friends.

C'Tack and the three humans are in another part of the complex, away from the strange larvae, Brian is grateful to the Yatuja,"Thanks C'Tack, I owe you one!" The Yatuja nods by waving his hand," Yeah right, it was nothing,you would do the same for me!" Bruno stop for a moment, making Brad turns to her,"What is it Bruna?" She puts her hand on the floor, motioning,"People are coming in our direction! I'd better hide ourselves and see who they are and whether they are armed! "Quickly Bruna suggestion was taken seriously, they hid in the storeroom, then Bruna question,"How did you know ...!"

Brad cut her sentence,"C'Tack's helmet does wonders, you know?" Brian raises his eyebrows,"Really?" Brad replied,"You can be sure it detects heat, and found you!" Brian asks," I Guess that you came by the pipes!" C'Tack answers,"Yes, and we avoid the worst!" Bruna do single question, a little curious,"Both of you did it without destroying the door, but how you found out the code?" Brad just says, "With some Yatuja "magic", nothing more!" She just says, smiling,"I am satisfied with the answer!"

For a crack in the door the four could see the people in question, and Brian says quietly, almost without making noise,"Well ... Diamantin is armed to the teeth!" Brad looks at the weapon the villain's hand,"Hmm, it has a Micro Uzi pistol, it is quite lethal! It has a range of 200 m! "Bruna question:  
"How many bullets can shoot?" Brian replies," About 200 bullets per second, I do not remember the exact number!" When the danger has passed the four go out from the storeroom by going after them, unless their presence was noticed, but they didn't notice more soldiers, who appeared behind the four friends.

The two groups began to measure up to each other, then saw the Predator among the humans, and one of the soldiers begins to shake as green sticks, trying to be strong,"You know the orders, so bring me the Predator right away!" Brad begins to crack the bones of the hands, running into the soldier who was terrified because of C'Tack,"I give you the Predator!" And he throws himself to the captain giving him a beating, despite being armed to the teeth, Brian just tells the rest of the group,"If you don't want to suffer the same fate ... I better run away fast!"

The soldiers were afraid of the Yatuja, but had to follow orders, Brian notice this flaw, he took the chance, cracking the bones of his hands, preparing for the fight, smirking,"The Predator will flay you alive, so go away, NOW!" The boy and C'Tack advanced ready to face them, and when they see the predator to move forward, drop the weapons coming out of there, Brad begins to laugh at that little group of six soldiers who had fled,"Neither has to warm up!" Brian says just agreeing with his colleague,"By way of handling the weapons, I saw that they were beginners, nor had military profile!"

C'Tack puzzled question,"How you notice their emotional state, I never see this behaviour on the Ooman commandos before on my life time!"Brad explains,"Your presence was enough to make them intimidated, and the Captain was very tense, and I came across this by deciding to use this to my advantage!" Brian just tells to Yatuja,"And look, Brad is no laughing matter, you noticed how he wiped the floor with the captain!" C'Tack just says, "Brian I noticed it, not bad!"

Bruna says only with a reproachful tone,"I'd better end up with your antics, they may have been afraid to confront you, but that does not prevent them from alerting Diamantin!" Brad do a single question, waiting for Bruna's answer,"So what do you suggest?" She just says,"I just want to continue the journey as soon as possible, just that! I just hope this little incident hasn't alerted Diamantin!"Soon they continued the journey to freedom, but C'Tack decided to activate a bomb to explode with all the complex in 5 minutes, then threw it to the ground, rushing its march, followed by others.

* * *

_What do you think hmmm?_

_That was for close you know? Bruna and Brian almost perished at the hands of the **Kainde Ametha **larvae, yikes! But they had luck, C'Tack and Brad arrived in time to save them!_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much!_


	14. A mystery solved

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Some of you are wondering how Bruna get the scars on her back, as well C'Tack who want know about them! (And he thought a lot believe me)_

_All of you will discover who are the responsible for Bruna getting her scars, you will discover part of the explanation ok?  
_

_All of you will see how a Blind girl fight, read and cry folks!_

_

* * *

_

**Mystery solved.**

The four friends rushed to get out, time is ticking for all of them C'Tack grabs in Bruna, running fast as he can, followed by Brian and Brad, Bruna hear the noise of the timer,"It is programmed to explode in how long?" C'Tack without losing the pace of the race responds,"Enough time to escape without a scratch Bruna!" The girl was asking for something more when he hears a strange noise, like a cat hissing, C'Tack recognizes almost immediately, accelerating its step further,"**_Kainde Ametha,_** we have to hurry!"

Brad just says,"Those spiders must have been attached to someone!" Brian responds with some irony,"Or Diamantin must have found some," volunteer "to be impregnated by these monsters!" Bruna replied feeling the two friends mood,"You know, the real monster is Diamantin, who kills for pleasure, not Xenomorphs, they aren't interested in power or money, but his queen and take care of the rest of their hive!" C'Tack smiles , Bruna understands things well, exposing their ideas concisely and without hesitation.

The four are advancing smoothly, until Bruna hears the familiar voice of Diamantin who is right in front of them,"Well, well, well, look who has just returned to the nest!" Brad notice that the villain's weapon is in hand, but says nothing, preferring to act when the right moment arrived, listening to the villain,"I do not know how all of you escaped from the larvae who are at loose, but I don't let you escape!" Bruna touch C'Tack's shoulder, "Could you put me down?"

The Yatuja not want to drop it, the time is short, and the bomb is about to explode,"No Bruna, there is no time for that!" It changes the tone of voice,"This guy is responsible for the death of my master Taru, he has to pay for it! Put me down, now! "He asks,"Is useless avenge their death Bruna, he don't deserve the honour to fight with you!" She finishes off,"I have to do so, my honour requires, if I don't , I never stay in peace for the rest of my life!"

Brad says to C'Tack while put his hand on their shoulder,"I'd better do so, Bruna was taught that way!" The Yatuja put the blind girl on the floor, looking at it,"Okay, but be careful!" She takes the training jacket leaving only the Tank top motioning with her thumb,"Relax my friend!" C'Tack can see the extent of the scars he had seen earlier, are very strange, but at the same time very familiar, he know this kind of pattern, but must ask her, after everything is over.

Diamantin sees the blind girl approaching him and his men, then it points her the Uzi, speaking in a tone of mockery,"Do not tell me that you will fight with us!" She begins to crack the bones of hands,"If I must do!" He finishes off,"You are blind, so you don't see your opponent!" She is progressing slowly without flinching one millimetre,"You had proof earlier ago, do not judge me by my appearance understood? I may be blind but I can bet I'll finish you up in five minutes! "

He raises his eyebrows intrigued by her words,"What?" She just says putting itself up for battle,"It is time the bomb that C'Tack placed to explode!" He doesn't know what to say, Bruna feels that the other was shocked by the vibrations emanating from, by the air waves,_"Perfect, he is afraid, it may be dangerous, he can do everything to escape to this, but at the same time I can feel his vibrations!"_ She focus on feeling the air moving around her.

Diamantin see that she stands still, raises the question why she is in that strange position, will it be cowed? He thinks it badly and decides to strike her, in the other hand Brad sees, shouting,"Look out Bruna, behind you!" But Diamantin is on the floor with a bruised lip, Brad sighs of relief, seeing further action.

Diamantin attack it again, and she gives a back flip to avoid the blow, then it's her turn, the girl jumps then finished with a kick in full rotation, he goes back about 3m hitting the wall, one of the soldiers who are with it only says, with wide eyes admired but at the same time in shock,"It seems like she is not blind!" Brad raised his eyebrows, the soldiers do not know what is Bruna's true nature, and she manages to capture everything around her, then the sound of bones from breaking up interrupts Brad's observation, seeing the Diamantin hold his arm,"Well, Bruna doesn't mess around, uses Diamantin as punching bag!"

He smiled when he saw the villain is being humiliated, and hearing Bruna's words,"What a shame Diamantin, being hitting by a blind girl!" The villain is amazed with the Blind girl words,but is getting enough of the humiliation, then rises trying to hit her,**"How dare you insult me, you are useless!"** It does not affect leaves saying,"I'm so useless that I'm literally wipe the floor with you! Don't test me!"

She try to focus the vibrations, and for that put on defence position to avoid future attacks around her, but this time she took a punch that broke her nose, she felt the blood coming out, then the villains laughs,"Eh, you neither felt it, girl! Now is just a matter of time before I can finish with you!" She feels the pain but had to ignore it, if want to survive in one piece,"It's not a broken nose that will keep me out of here unscathed, and now you'll pay for everything you did!"

But he takes it back, first begins to kick her in the stomach, with no mercy,"You are the reason girl, to be mad like this, and you have no right to prevent the realization of my plans!" She spit blood, hearing the bad guy making fun of it,"Look at you, nor can you defend yourself, and it can prove that you're a slob!" He continues to hit in her hard, laughing like a madman.

C'Tack is getting angry due to the villain's action and wants to intervene and when go to, Brian put his hand on his shoulder whispering to him,"Do not do it! You can call into question all her beliefs!" The Yatuja only says looking at Bruna's form lying on the floor at Diamantin's mercy,"She can not defend itself from this cowardly attack, this Ooman is to kill her and love every moment!" Brad finishes off,"C'Tack not interfere, or she will never forgive you, let things take their course, have confidence in her!" The Yatuja answers,"This Ooman has no honor, he is a Bad Blood Brian, from the worst specie!"Brad puts his hand on his friend's shoulder,"I know how you feel C'Tack, but nothing we can do except, watching!" The three friends continue to watch the combat.

Diamantin is enjoying every moment of the fight, he wants to finish with the girl at once and for, but begins to make some very cruel remarks because her disability,"So what's happened to your courage, girl? You give everything to see me don't you? "Tears fell from her eyes, how Diamantin dares to play with things that she isn't guilty? She has to get up and quickly, before he kills her with one stroke.

Diamantin do not realize that Bruna is building a strategy on its head to strike him, ignoring that the villain begins to say more nasty things:  
"You know my dear I'm loving every moment of this monumental beating! I when I finish with you, I'll due with your friend Predator, I will make him host of Xenos and will create the perfect weapon!"

And he starts laughing,"Ahahahahahahahah! My plan is perfect, they will fall, first members of the local power, then I will destroy the President and take his place and then will be the world! Ahahahahahah! "When he was going to end it feels a strong hand grab his foot,"Wha... what?, You still have power enough to face me?" She gets up slowly, spitting blood,"I will stop you Diamantin, for doing what do you want to do!" He looks at her, mocking,"And what a blind girl can do? Hit me with a stick? "She finishes while cleaning the blood that flowed from the lips,"If necessary, I will do exactly that!" Diamond gives a kick , which promptly is blocked by Bruna with her arm, then is her time to play.

Bruna jumps, feeling abnormal vibration coming from his body, and hit him exactly in that spot, with a sharp blow on the right hip, but the bad guy not falls to the ground instead goes against it.

When Diamantin is going to punch, she let it fall, doing back flips, and at the same time makes a sweep, and the villain hits the floor,"Don't overreach me Diamantina, I can be worse than this!" Diamantin rises very quickly, leaving no time for Bruna to get up, she feels the air moving around, and rolls to the opposite side, avoiding the blow from Diamantin, rising very quickly.

Diamantin is slowly behind her, putting an arm around her neck to strangle, Bruna feels the pressure, deciding to act right away, simulating a fall, pulling down the villain, then gives him with an elbow in the stomach, and then hit him with the palm of her hand in the face breaking his nose.

Brad looks at the Yatuja, noticing the expression that is lighter from the moment that Bruna started controlling the situation,"I was fearing the worst Brad, I had never known this side of Bruna!" Brad replied,"It has many resources, don't forget that C'Tack notes because this is a combat of honor!" C'Tack only says a little worried about the time,"I just hope she has a sense of time, because the bomb I set is about to explode!" Brad smiled, turning to look at Bruna fight Diamantin,"Do not worry because she has the notion of time and knows what it is doing!"

The fight is at its peak, and Bruna is an advantage, Diamantin doesn't know what to do to stop it, so he decides picking it off guard trying to give him another kick , but she felt movement and makes a back flip avoiding the kick, then she is in an awkward position for C'Tack and Diamantin, Brad knows the attack smiling at C'Tack,"She'll end up with this sooner than expected!" And right then to see Diamantin fall with a kick in full rotation, he was hit on the right leg, then tell him,"Now you will see how useless I am!"

Without hesitation she moves forward, holding the broken arm of Diamantin, causing him to scream in pain, give him a good punch in the stomach, then go into his face, slapping it, tears streamed down her cheeks,"You had no right you've used my brother as a guinea pig for your macabre experiments!" Brad holds her hand,"I better stop Bruna, he's had his lesson!" She answered without hesitation,"And he Brad? Does someone have stopped him doing these experiments on innocent people?"

Her friend reacts not expecting this kind of question, he don't know what to say, is to surprised to answer,"What?" She finishes off with the emotions alight,**"It was because of him that my brother didn't have a decent funeral, it was because of him that my master Taru isn't among us, and because of him I wasn't met my father, since he died in that accident and also because him I have these scars on my back!"**The three friends are speechless, so the mysterious scars on Bruna's back has had a responsible, Diamantin, everyone thought these burns were normal and she had acquired them while she was still a baby.

C'Tack knew by the scars patterns, they were caused by the only being whose blood is acidic, the Xenomorphs, but he must know the details later, but for now have to follow the progress of the action, and at that moment that sees Brad holds his hand, saying,"Bruna I know you want to do justice, but stop this madness!" She takes a deep breath," I'll Just stop when my honor is clean, he has to suffer a bit! Now let me go! "And loose the hand, then grabs the villain by the neck saying with a cool voice,"I'll not kill you, it would be worse monster, but on other hand, C'Tack will be happy to do so, since you had freed these monsters"

The villain only says, with hatred, trying destabilize the girl,"Typical from a coward who can't kill!" She replied in put more pressure in his neck,"You think? As I see, is you, you are the true monster! It wasn't me who used innocent people to feed your whims, you used beings from another planet to achieve your desires for power and money!  
You know these monsters do not care about power and money-in fact they are a damn about all this, they just want to survive! "When he was to remark, get a pretty strong punch in the face, which leaves him unconscious.

Brad is looking for his friend, then gives her a hand guiding her to join C'Tack, Brian asks looking at the unconscious form of Diamantin,"And what we do with this guy, leave him here?" Bruna replied,"We'll take him with us, I am not a coward like him!" Brad grabs the villain and quickly going away to run, the bomb is about to explode.

The bomb exploded destroyed everything, eggs, larvae and possible Xenomorphs adults, all within a radius of several kilometres, there had been nothing standing, and unfortunately there were some casualties, who lived near the underground complex died incinerated, a price to pay for everyone's safety, but the deaths weren't in vain because of this the lives of billions of people had been saved from the threat of extinction caused by Xenos.

C'Tack and the others are at a safe distance and could see everything being destroyed, and a smile escaped from Bruna's lips,"Now I am relieved, my brother and Taru were avenged!" C'Tack looks at the girl, placing his hand on her shoulder,"You were very good Bruna!" She turns to him, by following his voice ,"Thanks I guess! By the way, are you sure that the Xenos were eradicated from the island? "He puts the helmet to looking for traces of Xenos, and in fact finds no traces, and assures to the girl,"Bruna, can be relaxed, **_ Kainde Ametha_** were wiped out, all of them!"

The girl breathes relieved,"Thank God it's over for good!" Brad continues to observe the scenery,"You don't play in duty C'Tack , this is that I call a maid service!" Brian is going to join Bruna with a smile,"How do you feel after this monumental fight Bruna?" The blind girl gives her hand, smiling,  
"A long time I didn't felt so good Brian, I think all my problems went away after that!" Brian asks,"So you decided to put it all over this guy?" She continues to feel the aroma of the forest that surrounds it, feel the wind caress her face,"My friend Brian, you know what I mean!" And the young man realized immediately.

However C'Tack look at Diamantin's who is leaning against a tree unconscious, resolving to ask Brad with a mixture of curiosity,"And what do you think doing to this Ooman without honor?" Bruna answered instead of her friend,"Deliver it to justice, it was because of him that my name was on the mud, and I want clean it on best way I can!" C'Tack knew right away that Bruna and her friends had good principles,"You really know how to do things, I now know that not all humans are dishonorable!" Brian replied, smiling,"Well,C'Tack, we have to do what is right, and he deserves to pay for his crimes!"

Without realizing Diamantin raised, noting that the four friends dropped his guard, so he decides to attack Bruna, unsheathed a small dagger.  
Slowly he moves, without making noise, hearing every detail of the conversation and Bruna is expressing their point of view without realizing what it will happen,"Now I just want to go to the authorities ..." She hasn't finished speaking when she felt a sharp object stab her in the stomach,"You know girl, you should have left me there, and now you're suffering because of your sense of honor!"

She felt the dagger with the hands, knows that it is inside of her, and tries to free herself, but the villain continues,"I can always get what I want!" And continues holding the girl, put the knife more deeply into the stomach,"You will die at my hands, and then I'll get what I always wanted!" Bruna is trying to prevent the knife go further with their own hands, without success, but luck is on her side, seeing Brad turns into the villain see he is holding a dagger, and is stabbing her, with eyes full of hatred, laughing mischievously,"Ahahahahahah, you shouldn't have saved me, and because of that she will die!"

Brad gets mad at the villain's starting to move forward,"She's not a coward like you, she thought that was doing well!" Diamantin says just very angry,"Because of you, my projects have been destroyed once and for all, and now she will pay!" He drops the lifeless form of Bruna, Brian holds the girl seeing the heartbeat, which is weakening, putting his hand into the wound to prevent of the blood out, but without success, on the other hand Diamantin go out there without the two friends could catch him,"You have no honor thief, you'll pay for this!"

Moreover C'Tack activates his shoulder cannon firing on the villain, spraying it almost immediately, thus avenging the attack on Bruna,"Neither had the chance to put his head on my exhibitor trophy!" Brian just screams,"Forget that, and come here to help, Bruna's life is at risk!" Brian rips a piece of his shirt, put on the wound, and this time the blood stoped gush from the wound, and the boy breathes in relief, but things are not over yet, Brian talk again, while stop the blood,"So C'Tack, you'll be standing there or not? Time is short and Bruna's life depends on our speed! "Fast as a lightening C'Tack grabs in Bruna running right away to their ship, the two humans follow him without losing sight.

It took very little time in getting to the small C'Tack's shuttle, and when he opens the hatch Lance will meet them, glad to have his lady back, but feels that something is not right, Brad caresses her guide dog saying,"Relax Lance, your lady will be fine." Moments later they rip directly to the city hospital at full speed, Bruna's life depends on it .

While C'Tack pilot the ship direct to Zuma's area, thoughts start to plague his head, all due to disclosure about the origins of Bruna's back scars, weeks before when it was dealing with Bruna.

By the pattern of those scars were caused by the blood of Xenos, and he deduces that she already had endured before you know it, so Brian asks:  
"How long you know Bruna, Ooman?" Brian answered a bit surprised at the Predator's question,"What?" C'Tack ask again,"Answer me now, Ooman!" Brian nods,"Ok, I know her since the days of high school! Why do you ask that? "C'Tack answers,"The scars that Bruna have in her back!" Brian just says,"I see, she always told me she did it as a baby at the fireplace!"

C'Tack not believe,"That's what she told you?" Brian just says,"That's what her mother said, but why you don't question her when she wakes up?" C'Tack reclines in his chair,"You know Brian, I'll ask her that!" Brian just asked a bit puzzled,"You think Bruna's scars were caused by something else?"

C'Tack looks at the human who is in front of his, it seems that he is eager to hear his answer, so chooses his words carefully to answer it,"Brian, Bruna's scars aren't common burns, they have another source, **_Kainde Ametha_**!" Brian is awestruck, now it makes sense, he always wondered about the scars of his friend, then just says:  
"C'Tack my friend, I think Bruna's scars are a mystery waiting to be solved, but for now we must hope that Bruna will be ok!"

The Yatuja continues to fly his small craft up to the Zuma's limits, praying to his gods to ensure Bruna, who is fighting for life.

"_Great Paya, help Bruna to survive this! Cetanu guard her please, she is my friend!"_

* * *

So what do you think about this?

I appreciate constructive criticism, thank you very much!


	15. The mystery Is solved

_Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Well folks finally the truth about Bruna's scars will be revealed, and the true story behind her dad's death! In this story all of you know about her father died on a accident, but isn't true._

_How C'Tack will deal with the true about her scars? Read and see by yourselves! _

_And this time Diamantin isn't between them, he died on the last chapter_, _by C'Tack's hand! _

_Enjoy this chapter folks!_

_

* * *

_

**The mystery Is solved.**

Darkness, Bruna is surrounded by the cold shadows, in fact she feels cold by all sides, and that something is pulling out of her body, what it is?  
She has to seek answers, but it is impossible because it is surrounded by darkness_,"I died and went to hell my God?"_ But she begins to hear a very familiar inner voice,_"Fear not child, you're not among the dead, but in your subconscious!_" She is very questioned, but who's that voice? Is she right, didn't she? The answer isn't long in coming,_"You're in limbo child, you're not even in the dead realm, nor in the living!"_ She doesn't know what to say, but she must know what is going on there_,"But what do you mean? You mean I'm stuck on these two worlds? _"The voice answers_,"No Child, you're in a transition point, while recovering from your injury!_"

She knows she was stabbed to treason, had felt her life to go away slowly at Diamantin's hand_,"Transition, how?"_ The voice replied with a smile_,"My child, you are here to find answers about your past!"_ The girl doesn't know what to say, but what her past has to do with all this? Will this transition has an answer for everything? That she has to know_,"I want to know one thing, how will I know the answers?"_ A form appears, and the familiar scent caresses the nose of Bruna, then recognize right away,_"Taru? But how?"_ He puts his hand on her shoulder, looking at it,"_Yes I am my Child! I see that you do not slouch! "_She hugs him crying with joy,_"Taru, you are dead, but how are you here?"_ Her master answered smiling,_"Remember that I'm in your subconscious and in your heart!" _

He puts his hand on her chest to demonstrate this, and she understands right away, but hear it_,"I saw your fight with Diamantin, and liked what I saw!" _She asks a little too curious,"_Thank you Sensei, but how will I know the answers about my past?"_ He just tells while stroking her face_,"Bruna, it depends on you, because there are people who wonder about what you bring in your body!"_ It raises the eyebrows, but then remembers what the other meant by that_,"Sensei, you mention how I've got the scars on my back?"_ He replied very seriously,"_Yes Bruna, these same, you know how they were made? You had accused Diamantin in been responsible in causing them!" _She replies aware of it_,"Yes he was responsible for them, but do not know exactly how, only my mother knows it!"_

He continues to listen to the girl_,"Before coming to live in Zuma, I heard my mother every night crying, and she inadvertently spoke about my father, and what had killed him, that's how I discovered a little about what caused me the scars, but I don't know everything! "_Taru says only, while holding Bruna's hand,_"My Child, then when the time is right, ask to your mother, she what had caused it, don't forget!"_ She shook his hand saying,_"I will, Sensei!"_ Then suddenly the figure of Taru begins to fade and she feels it,_"Don't go away Taru!_" He just says holding her hand:  
_"Remember, my Child, I am always with you!" _Tears stream down her face, saying,"_I will never forget you Taru!_" And sees herself surrounded by darkness.

Days pass and Bruna begins to awaken from a deep coma, she felt a hand caressing her forehead,"C'Tack?" She hears a voice,"C'Tack? No, my daughter, It's me, your mother!" Angelica called the doctors, who quickly began to examine it, then told her very happy,"Apparently, it's everything okay with her, despite having been stabbed in a very sensitive spot!" The doctor who examined her turned to the blind girl, as he checks the serum,"Miss Woods, I don't know how you escaped to serious injury, it was an authentic miracle!" Bruna sighs,"Neither I Dr.!"

The doctor just says, smiling,"My name is Edward Cross, Miss Woods!" Bruna note by the doctor's voice, he is a very optimistic person with a good and intimate, but hears him speak,"For whom was in a coma for two weeks, you are in great shape! For everything is in order we had the liberty to mark some tests, to ensure your health! "Angelica says to the doctor who is at Bruna's side,"It is hard to chew !" He smiles,"Well, I see Mrs Woods, authorities learned that she is the key to unravel this wave of crimes!" Bruna replied,"Nothing I did Dr., just fought for my life!" Angelica says only too pleased,"And yet, my daughter is blind since birth!"

Then she turns to her with tender eyes giving her a hand but showing some concern"In spite of being hard to chew, you were very ill, we almost lost you!" She tries to get up, but she hears the familiar voice of Brian,"Don't get up Bruna, you are still very weak due to your injury!" It lets herself relax in bed wondering,"Where is C'Tack?" The boy replied, smiling,"He has always been at your side during these two weeks!" It makes the question,"Brian where he is?" However Angelica had gone with the doctor, for C'Tack's lucky, she hears his voice,"I'm here Ooman!" She felt his hand caressing her cheek,"I was afraid to lose you, but now I'm more relieved to see you whole!" She puts her hand on top of his, entwining the fingers,"Glad you're here!"

The Yatuja sits beside her, continuing to caress her hair, and she caresses his dreadlocks, and he whispers,"I feared for you Bruna!" Brian began to see that both are caught up a bit, and clears his throat,"Ahem ... now what you will do about all of this Bruna?" It only responds with a smile,"Clear my name!" She hears the sound of the door to close, hearing Brad's voice,"Journalists haven't left me, they camped in the hospital just to get a  
Interview! "Brian just tells the girl," The detectives were here to find out what happened!" She asks,"And what did you tell him?" Brian replied, smiling:  
"That I would advise them, when you wake up from your coma!" She sighs, while grab C'Tack's hand,"I want to finish with all this, so contact them because I want to talk to them!" Brad asked with some curiosity,"And what they gonna say?"

She feels the changing environment but it does say,"I will not compromise C'Tack, or that there are beings from another planet, I will keep the story of the" Acid Killer "!" Brad amused at the name, but Bruno says,"It was the name that the authorities gave to try to explain his way of marking their victims!" Brian agrees with the blind girl immediately,"I see the logic, so the existence of Xenomorphs and Yatujas will be hidden from the general public, not to cause total panic!" Brad just says,"Not bad, not suspect, they did something positive!" All give a smile in agreement with what was said previously.

However Angelica reached the room with food to Bruna, C'Tack turn on his camouflage just in time to avoid being seen by Angelica, but it is right next to Bruna continuing to give her his hand, but the human woman hears,"Now Bruna, you have to regain your strength, and bury everything that happened in these last weeks!" But the girl says while gets to hold the sheets,"I can't do it ..." Right away Bruna starts thinking of the strange dream she had during the coma, deciding whether to ask his mother or not.

The memories begin to flow in her mind, the fight she had with Diamantin, the deaths of Taru and Alice, and the confrontation she had with the Xenos weeks before, despite not having seen, mentally knows Xenos real form, only by touch .

She hears Brad's calling her name,"Bruna, Bruna!" She turns a little disorienting,"Huh?" Brad is getting a little worried about her, showing it in his voice,"Bruna, you became very quiet for a moment, it seemed you were in another world!" The girl closes her eyes, then smiles,"Yeah,I think so, Brad, but it's not what all of you are thinking!" Angelica is very curious and decided to ask,"But what goes on your head, my daughter?" Bruna decides to make her attempt,"Mom, when I was in a coma, I had a strange dream!" Angelica is getting anxious to hear what her daughter has to say, and begins to hear her speak,"Taru appeared to me in dreams mother, said to look to the past!"

Angelica is shocked,"What?" Bruna says only to her mother, knowing beforehand that she is shocked by what she had heard moments before,"Yes mother, is what you hear! Taru told me that I was into a transition while I was in coma! "Angela says only a little reticent,"I never thought you believed in dreams my daughter, and Taru's dead!" Bruna grabs C'Tack's invisible hands while talking to her mother,"Yes mother, I believe in dreams! Taru is not dead in my mind! "

Then she puts her left hand on her chest,"He lives in my heart, mother, and I usually follow my heart!" Her words are marked in her mother's mind, how is her daughter may believe those things, but inevitably sighs and gives her reason,"It's been too long since I heard that!" Bruna raise her eyebrows admired,"How so mother? Where you had heard, about what I had just said? "Angelica closes her eyes,"Daughter, memories are very difficult to remember ...!"

Difficult to remember, will Bruna touched in some sweet spot? What happened to her mother to not want to share with her daughter, is something that has to do with her dream?

Bruna has to find out soon as possible,"You can tell mom!" Angelica closes her eyes taking a deep breath, then says with a hard expression,"Your father my daughter, before he died!" Bruna never knew her father, she it was too little, for he had seen her only once.  
Angelica looks at her daughter with tears in her eyes, she was very moved at the same time afraid to tell what happened, but Bruna continues to talk about the strange dream,"Mom, do not know if this is the right time, but I need to know things about these scars I carry on my back, and I want the truth, because the dream I had is related to the source!"

Angelica is astounded with the just heard, Bruna feels the uncertainty coming from her mother and others who are in that room, everyone wants to know the truth behind those scars:,"Mom I know it's hard for you talk about, but I have a right to know the whole truth!"

Angelica gets out of bed, going to the bedroom window, where she begins to admire the landscape, then swallows, deciding to tell the truth about the weird scars of Bruna, then turns to all who are present.

_**Flashback**_

_"It happened when you were 3 months old, your father had come from a business trip, and of course he was eager to meet you as well your brother._

_He was delighted when he saw you were so quite perfect, in spite of being blind, but he didn't mind, and he loved you right from the first moment, and you also reacted to the care that your father was giving, I was very proud of him ._

_That day was perfect in all respects, we were so happy together, oblivious of us would happen hours later._  
_Before dinner we both decided to give to both of you a shower and then give your food, your father loved every moment, then you and Eric went for your crib that was in my room, your father gave to both you a good night kiss before dinner ._

_We stayed in the dining room, talking about the business trip and then about your future, then we heard a hiss, like the cats, until we thought it was the neighbour's cat, and continued to dinner._  
_I do not know what happened but we heard your cry, and went running into the room to see what was going on, and went very quickly, to think that two children were hungry or need a diaper to be changed._  
_We arrived at the door of our room listening to the strange hiss, your father opened the door turned the light on, so was our little world went down._

_We had the most terrifying sight ... right next to your crib, was a monster black as night, he was erect like a normal human being, his body was skeletal, he had a huge tail that ended in a spike, its head was a shaped banana, he had no eyes but what struck me was his mouth, when open appeared a inner mouth full of silver teeth, and wore it to feel the air around him, and he was hunched over the two of you curious about what you both were._

_He seemed in not hurting you, he even used his second mouth to feel you, your brother Eric seemed curious and held his hands to touch it but you Bruna, wept, it seemed that you knew he was dangerous, your father took a decision that was very crucial, and your life depended on what he would decide._

_Your father began to divert their attention from you to him, making much noise, but it seemed that this monster doesn't care, his attention was on you, it seemed that both held him there, then your dad grabs a baseball bat , and advances on the creature, and this time worked, your father asked to take you away fast as possible, and I did exactly that, but something happened ..._

_The monster has invested in me without which I could do something, and when he was about to hit me with that second pair of jaws, Eric cries loudly, attracting the attention of him when he saw your dad went to protect you, and gave him with the bat, injuring him._

_We started noticing a strong smell of acid, your father saw that the bat was eaten by his blood that was acidic, and that part of him had hit you in the back, and you cry with pain, but luck was with you, I took you cradle your brother over, and cleaned up very quickly by dealing with a natural remedy for acid, which worked really well despite being very sceptical about the product._

_Your father was not so lucky, the monster killed him with no mercy, and then he walked out, alerted by anything outside, but someone called the authorities and kept in the shadows._

_When police arrived he saw a terrifying scene, the body of your father was unrecognisable, his head had been shattered, and they had to cover the body not to draw the attention of others, but you have been assisted, treated of your acid burns and second they were 3rd degree burns but had only the size of a hand, but do not endanger life, and because of that I breath of relief._

_In relation to the mysterious person, later came to know who it was, Diamantin, a corrupt businessman who decided to experiment with these strange beings, as they were known, Xenomorphs._

_Yes he was the author of all this it was he who uttered these monsters to see how they blend in a new environment._  
_When I heard it all feared for your safety, and decided to keep secret because the government had a hand in it, and if they knew that I knew, they would make my life a veritable hell._

_But not just me that I was obliged to keep secret, all the agents involved were sworn to secrecy, or they could see their lives destroyed! "_

**_End of flashback_**

When Bruna heard the real story was shocked, she has learned how her father died, and how those scars were acquired,"And my Sensei Taru?" She sighs,"Yes, he knew what happened!" All they don't know what to say about all of this, on the other hand Bruna is very thoughtful , then looks at her mother with tender eyes putting her hand on his shoulder,"How you endure in silence all these years?" Angelica says only sighing,"As I said earlier, feared for you two!" After a deep breath saying very serious,"You know what, I think the story of this crime wave is bullshit, I'm suspicious of who is behind it, is that Diamantin and his experiences with these beings called Xenomorphs!" Brad looks at the place where C'Tack is camouflaged, to hear the whole conversation, then says,"You mean, all these experiences must be years!"

Angelica agrees right away, Bruna says only a little worried,"The real culprit isn't this Diamantin, but the government who wants to develop biological weapons, just that!" Saying this, Angelica sighs, seeing the stark reality,"Yes it's true" Then change the subject,"But what matters is my daughter being here very well and in one piece, and I thank God for that!" Bruna smiled very pleased to have heard her words, but not to spoil the joy of her mother prefers not to tell the truth, because it could raise many questions about how she managed to escape virtually unscathed.

Nor does it indicate the existence of C'Tack, not to cause a shock to her mother, and because of this, is very worried, and let out a little sigh:  
_"I do not want to leave my mother alarmed or worried about me, only God knows what I went through because of the** Kainde Ametha** as C'Tack calls them! At least I know the true history behind these scars! _"Then she feel proud of her father who barely knew, is proud to have saved her life when she and Eric were 3 months old, then tell to her mother,"Mom after leave the hospital, I will go to visit my father's grave, I want to thank him for having saved our life!"

Angelica embraces her daughter crying, not from sadness but from joy upon learning that her daughter is proud of her own father:  
"Of course my daughter, we will go soon as possible and we will buy a large bouquet of flowers, to put on the grave of your father!" Brad looks at mother and daughter smiling, then looks at C'Tack's invisible form which is quite amazed with Both women who are embraced.  
Brad just says to Angelica, smiling,"You two went through a lot but still held a smile, how you can do it?" Bruna replied feeling the friend who observed, both,"You know Brad, we must continue with life ahead, even if it goes wrong in, and smiling gives us strength to continue forward!  
I continued to live despite being blind, and spent all obstacles without hesitation! You know me for several years, should know that! "

Brad shrugged his shoulders, smiling,"Yes I think you're right!" Angelica rises saying,"If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom!" And she left the room,shortly after C'Tack turn off his camouflage looking for the girl,"Bruna, you're a force of nature as well your mother!" She squeezes his hand again, hearing the Yatuja speak,"Now I know how you got your scars!" Then Brad look at Bruna, concerned about her emotional state,"You must be very tired after all this!" She replies,"Yes I am," Brian points out,"So we go away, because you need to be alone!"

C'Tack just says activating his camouflage:  
"I'll stand guard on the roof!" Bruna says only to the Predator,"There is no hunting human ok?" He just says, sighing a little disappointed,"Okay, I will not!" She pulls it down, then give him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him a little surprised, but says nothing, then he leaves the room through the window without being noticed by people who circulated on the street.

Angelica appears shortly afterwards, relieved and had more food, being surprised in not seeing Bruna's friends,"Where are they?" Bruna answers to his mother while she lies down,"They want to their homes, they want me to rest, and that's what I'll do!" Then she asked to her daughter,"What about the journalists?" Bruno knows that his mother is talking, she knows that journalists are very persistent,"You know mom, now I want to go rest, then I will decide what to do!"Bruna fell asleep, she is so tired because emotions had taken over for the day.

* * *

The mystery was solved, And what Bruna will do with the journalists? Will she clean her name without revealing C'Tack's or the Xenos?

Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks ok?

I appreciate constructive criticism, Thanks!


	16. Some clarification

Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Hi my friends sorry for the delay of this update, sometimes I don't have time to organize my ideas, my work is a bit hard for my poor brain, when we work with babies, have to expect everything from them._

_Now let's talk about this chapter ok folks?  
_

_Now that the mystery about Bruna's scars are discovered by C'Tack and the others, she will face a policial investigation as well Journalists, who want know everything about the supposed murder of Taru, her Sensei._

_She know that her life is being investigated by a detective who found something unusual for a Blind girl, she practice martial arts, and he will try digg on her recent past, a usual he will made questions about it.  
_

_Barely knows that he is being listened by C'Tack who is hiding due to his camouflage, only Bruna knows._

_Now I thank the lovely feedback I had received during these months, as well some of you have put this story on Favourites, and the story is almost ending.  
_

_Thanks to all of you folks, now let's go on with this chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Some clarification ...**

5 days have passed since Bruna had awakened, and the doctors had given her clearance, and as expected she returned to her home town, Los Angeles, but still couldn't go to her house at Zuma, because it is forbidden due to an investigation.  
The police had been to the hospital talking to her about the killings of Taru, but couldn't do any good, the doctors had advised them about her delicate emotional state, and as for the journalists, they decided to set up camp almost at the door of her mother's house:  
"Journalists do not even leave us alone!" Bruna agreed right away with her mother, but must follow the Doctors and police orders, "I'd love to give them a piece of my mind, mother!" Angelica answered, pushing the curtain "Unfortunately we can't do my daughter." Angelica knows that Bruna isn't one to sit idly by when it comes to her integrity, but now has to stay quiet for their own good.

Bruna is aware of what is at stake, just a stupid mistake to ruin everything, so it solves heed her mother's and detectives advice for a while, but would be happy if C'Tack were there just to expel the journalists from her home garden with some punches, would be the first to applaud the gesture.  
Journalists cause her disgust, it was because of them that her name is on the mud, and now must struggle to keep everything as it should be, but now has to pay attention to the investigation, and only know details thanks to friends who helped tear up the ambitions of unscrupulous people, in this case Diamantin and his associates.

Brian knew that the detectives found Diamantin's remains and had deduced that he had been killed by the alleged killer, but in fact the villain was killed by C'Tack.  
And that was only identified because of DNA tests, because little was left from his body, but authorities were made aware of their criminal activities, and who was responsible for a number of deaths in some states, but in relation to the experience with Xenomorphs was nothing in the records, everything had been withheld by their partners.

They also found remains of a laboratory that appeared to have been destroyed in mysterious circumstances, possibly by Diamantin's rivals, but in fact it was destroyed by a alien bomb to make a "clean" to the Xenomorphs who existed there.  
The authorities made many assumptions, but who knew the whole truth were Bruna and her friends who went through everything and C'Tack, because if the authorities discovered the real story, the Yatuja could be pursued, and Bruna don't want that, and she would do everything possible to make the Predator getting out of everything, out of the hands of unscrupulous people.

Bruna sigh when she thought about everything, which makes her very upset and this is noticed by her mother,"Child what's going on?" Bruna reclines on the bed closing her eyes,"Do not worry mom!" Angelica knows her daughter, this simple answer don't satisfy her curiosity, in fact attract more attention,"Do not fool me my daughter, I want the truth!" Bruna decides to speak a half truth,"Mom, it's about the detectives had told me, that's all!" Angelica sits next to Bruna, "Are you affected by this don't you?" She nods her head,"No mom, I only know that Diamantin died using its own poison, that's it! He used humans to create those weird monsters! "Angelica is looking for her daughter, knowing that she is right, it was because of this man that her husband and Eric are not among them, which makes it very sad, but is delighted to justice has been done, not by man but by the beings that he himself helped develop.

Angelica is looking out the window, reflecting a little about what happened to her daughter during these days, how she managed to survive in the wild despite being blind? Despite having a lot of training is impossible for a blind survive for long without outside help.  
Then remember, Bruna knows the forest as anyone, which makes her very happy, but feel ashamed for having doubted the capabilities of her daughter moments before, then turns to her holding her hand, "Bruna, I momentarily doubted you, but my heart told me you were well and safe!" Bruna holds the hand of her mother, smiling,"I'm not upset, that's normal, but I'll tell you one thing, a mother's faith is unshaken and that was enough for me!"

After just says feeling the air around,"Now I just want to clear my name, there are people who are convinced that I am guilty of all these deaths!" Angelica just curious question,"And what do you think?" Bruna replied with a twinkle in her eyes,"Following the advice of detectives who are investigating these mysterious deaths!" Her mother smiled very pleased, but then looks for the journalists who are camped on the street,"And what about them?" She responds with an air of complicity:  
"I will instruct Brian to due with them, with much subtlety. If they want a interview , they will get it!" Once both start laughing, and Angelica knows when Bruna is that way, things tend to get a bit hilarious,"Well I have to see that Bruna!" Then leave the room, Bruna needs rest, but before leaving she says,"It would be hilarious!" Then close the door, leaving Bruna quiet.

Bruna was followed by C'Tack to Los Angeles, wanted to be a little bit with her before leaving, and when he had the chance, appears next to her, and she felt him right away,"C'Tack you came!" He holds her hand, intertwining his fingers while with the other stroked her face,"Yes Ooman, had to be at your side, that's why I followed you to the city!" Bruna replied,"It was here in this room that everything happened C'Tack!" He understood right away what she meant until he saw the acid burns on the wall, worn by time, then hear her say,"I grew up in LA C'Tack was here I learned everything I know, but life has forced me to make choices.  
From the moment that Eric died, I decided that I should not be here any more, that's why I moved to Zuma, and later managed to find work in the workshop! "

C'Tack look at the blind girl, continuing to hear all about the friends he met, as well Alice, and he knew her weeks before, while they were in the sewers and when Bruna was forced to kill her, due to the Xenomorphs.

They listen a knock at the door, C'Tack listening while activated his camouflage, "Bruna may I enter?" The blind girl Beckons, "Sure mom!" The mother leans against the door frame and at her side is a detective, "My daughter, Detective O'Donnell wants to talk to you about what happened with Alice and Taru!" Bruna sighed, straightening up in bed, "Ok mom, I need to settle this once and for all, because I want to clear my name! "Angelica leaves Bruna with the detective," I see you are recovered from your injuries! "Bruna feels the wound in the abdomen, and a serious expression invade her face, while touch the wound," Yes I am, tell me what happens! "The detective pulls out a folder that has all the data about Bruna as well another type of record.

The Detective's silence leaves the blind girl nervous, but then, "I just wanted to clarify a few things Miss. Woods, I think some informations don't match. "She raises her eyebrows, questioning," How's that detective, found something else that you please inform me? "He opens the folder," I know you are blind, and I am sorry not take this into Braille, but didn't want to talk about what is written here until we can prove otherwise! "Bruna pushes the blanket a little startled," But what you are talking about Detective? "

He advances afraid of her reaction, "A typical survey to police files have revealed that you have record!" Bruna raises her eyebrows, registration? How is it possible? It has always been a very quiet not wanting to trouble with the law, "How is it? You are not kidding me? "He starts to tell her gravely," You were arrested twice in LA, about 4 years ago! "She has to go to the bottom of this, and if necessary face the authorities, but compared to the Xenos is nothing, "Detective This is ridiculous, why I have a record? I've never been arrested in LA, or anywhere else.  
But for what crime I was allegedly accused? "

He replies, "You disrespected the authorities, it appears that you had some fight at LA streets! " Bruna starts to get a little upset, and begins to question him," Amazing,how they could invent such thing? I'm blind for God sake, what could I do in a street in LA? "He responds according to the information he have," Miss, you know martial arts! "She explains, with some anger, almost ripping what the detective have on his hands , but control herself, "But that doesn't mean anything Detective, I took an oath that I intent obey!  
As I said before, ask my friends and colleagues! "The detective is curious about the sport she practices, and how it does," I'm curious, you are blind, how can you fight? "

Bruna raises her eyebrows, he is so ignorant about the blind people? He should know that blind people have their skills sharp, "Detective I see, well, I say, as you know the blind have more acute senses than others, all to compensate for lack of vision!" He is to listen to it carefully, and points out what she's saying, "Detective I use my senses in the martial arts, worked hard on it with my teachers, especially Taru, through much meditation!" He is still amazed and will be more, "I know that you are pointing at all I'm saying!" He drops the pen open mouthed, "Wow, how did you knew Miss Woods?" She makes the sign pointing to the ear and then to the space between them, "I am very keen ear and feel the vibrations around me!" After a deep breath saying, "Despite practising some sports and being a black belt in all of them, I would not use to harm others, I do only in the latter case, Self-Defence! "

He asks, "If this Diamantin attacked you, with the intent to kill you, what would you do?" She takes a deep breath, grabbing the piece of sheet, "Yes, I would defend myself, send it literally to the hospital!" He raises the brow, "What?" She realizes what she had said, "I know what I had said Detective, but I can assure you, he made me this by betrayal, I could not do anything, my friends couldn't get him, he escaped! "He gets a little pensive," Hmmm ... and the explosion? Half the mountain was burned! "She responds," It was probably his rivals, who did this and probably killed him, do not tell me ... "The detective smiled," Relax Miss Woods nor thought of that! "She breathes in relief, knowing that the suspicious of Diamantin's death is away, from her "Detective, I am unable to hurt a fly or to a human being, even though it deserves to be punished!"

Detective O'Donnell does not know is that Diamantin, had fought with her and that in turn had been completely devastated by her, and who later was killed by C'Tack in her defence, or that the laboratory was fully destroyed by an implosion bomb manufactured by Yatujas, an Alien civilization more advanced than the humans, nor know what is being heard by one, C'Tack.

O'Donnell looks for the girl who is at his face, pondering the words he just heard, sighing, "You know Miss Woods, I believe you, but there are people interested in seeing you behind bars!" Bruna says only trying feel the vibrations coming from the Detective, "They want to hide this operation Detective, and so they want a scapegoat.  
Innocent people died because of this Diamantin, my Brother, and my mistress Alice, and now want to finish me off? Sorry but I will fight! "He puts his hand on her shoulder," I will investigate these allegations, and I hope you are innocent! "She breathes with relief," Thank you Detective, and one thing ... and my boss? " He closes his eyes, "The sewers were completely destroyed, and the body was sprayed, the particles found were only identified by testing the DNA!"

She heard that after having breathed in relief, for it was she who killed Alice but at her request, "Detective I know you are investigating what happened on that island, and that the culprit of the deaths of those people who were murdered in Zuma, was this Diamantin, the dirty work was made by his thugs! "The detective raises eyebrows letting it continue," But I know one thing, I did not kill my master, barely escaped with, from life the "Acid killer", which later came to know that he was Diamantin's behest! "He puts his hand on her shoulder again," Miss Woods, I will investigate this case, until unravel everything.

Until there you aren't guilty of anything, and I'll make sure that your innocence is proven in court! "She asks," Will I have to talk about my kidnapping and how I get away? "He beckons with his head," Absolutely! "She just says," I love a good challenge and will do everything that my innocence is proven! "

The detective smiles and then says something very surprising, but for Bruna this is nothing new, "I think it's the government that is behind all of this Miss. Woods! "Then he smiles, and the girl feels this," But I said nothing, this is just for us both! "After rising, squeezing her hand, Miss Woods, we will maintain contact, should anything appear !"

Then he went away, shortly appears her mother, "How was it daughter?" Bruna begins to tell everything in detail, which made his mother very surprised, "The authorities have the nerve Bruna, you a record, spare me.

Don't joke with me, but you can know how to fight, but you wouldn't do in public, gives much in the sights, and you are under oath! "Bruna says only," I explained that to Detective O'Donnell! "Then just say, sighing," Now I just want to solve this! "After rising from bed, going to the window to feel the sun," Mom, I'm tired of being here engaged in the room, and if I leave the house, I will be stalked by reporters, wanting to know some information about this case."

Angelica sighs, "I know my daughter, and that makes you very depressed!" Bruna says just upset, "I just want to resume my normal life, just that, and be left alone!" Angelica just says, "When life gives you lemons my daughter, you have to make lemonade! "The daughter soon understood smiling," You know I will do just that mother, I will make a very sweet lemonade! "The mother just say very satisfied," So you're talking even though you are fighting! "After looking at her daughter as she heads for the door," I have faith that you will know what to do Bruna! "Then get out.

After Bruna picks up a book in Braille, starting to read, but said, "you can already disable your camouflage C'Tack, the danger is past!" The Yatuja appeared in front of the girl, seeing the expression of it, "Bruna ... "She knows C'Tack is on her side," You hear everything isn't true? "He replied sitting beside her," Yes, I heard Bruna! "She finishes off," So you know I'll have to fight to regain my life and my honour! "when he hears that, doesn't know what to say, but will have to provide relief to the girl," Bruna you have honour, but if you have to prove it to your fellow Ooman, I don't condemn you! "She hugs him, "Thanks for the support that you give me!" C'Tack question, "Do you think your government is trying to harm you in this trial?"

She sighs, while holding the Yatuja's hand ,therefore feels safe, "Of the companies that supported Diamantin, I almost bet that the President ignores it all!" He is surprised in his world the Yatujas those don't do things for money, would be shameful, all work with one goal, hunting and collecting trophies and perpetrate his race, he distracts himself with his thoughts, "C'Tack?" He feels a hand to hit him in the back, "Huh?" She just says, smiling, "You paced out for a moment, what's wrong?"

He closes his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, "Bruna ... my work here is done, I have to go soon!" The words that C'Tack said denote sadness, and Bruna notice in just to hear his voice, " It costs you leave my planet? "He finishes off," Not at all Bruna, cost of letting the friends I made! "He caresses his friend face, then her hair," You are a Ooman full of resources and ... "She brings a finger to one of his tusks, silencing him, "C'Tack, I know what you mean, you leave good memories here! "He nods," Yes, Bruna, we went through a lot together! "Both start recalling the hunt they made together in the sewers, the trophies they have collected, and the training they had together," Yes indeed, we had a good time together, and were so much fun! "He has a sense of what she speaks, but for fun it is to feel the desire to hunt and gather trophies, quite different from the way of the fun of humans.

Bruna embraces the friend with a tear in her eye, "I will miss you C'Tack!" The Yatuja only says, lifting Bruna's chin, "Don't be sad, that don't be good on a Ooman so beautiful as you!" Bruna blush giving a kiss on his face, "Thanks for everything C'Tack!" He puts his hand on his face, even in the location where Bruna had given him the kiss, then heard, "I know you have a crush on me, but would not work. "With that begins to laugh a good laugh, leaving C'Tack stunned and open mouthed, not knowing what was going to say next.

* * *

_Ok folks, what about this humm?_

_Well this story is almost end, stay tuned for the last chapter._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!  
_


	17. Goodbye?

Rated **M** for possible violence, blood and death.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ AVP don't belongs to me but to their makers, only Bruna the blind girl and the plot are mine!_

_

* * *

_

_Hi my friends sorry for the delay of this update, sometimes I don't have time to organize my ideas, my work is a bit hard for my poor brain, when we work with babies, have to expect everything from them_

_This time C'Tack leave Bruna, to return to his clan where he have to explain everything about what happened on Earth, and will do that in front of a council._

_Bruna have to fight for her innocence, she has to recover her honour among her community, and believe it will be hard for her._

_But I'll tell you a thing, they didn't told about the feeling they feel for each other, I preferred let that for the future.  
_

_And like the Tittle says, they will say goodbye to each other? Well... no, C'Tack will return, and I will write that on the next sequel folks.  
_

_Now I thank the lovely feedback I had received during these months, as well some of you have put this story on Favourites.  
_

_Thanks to all of you folks, now let's go on with this chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Goodbye?**

_"I know you have a crush on me, but it would not work."_

C'Tack don't know what to say to the girl who is on is front, she's laughing as ever, and he starts to get infected as well, starting smile but on the Yatujas way.  
He hears something scratching the door and activate his camouflage, Bruna hastens to rest it, "It's just Lance, C'Tack!" The dog goes to the place where the Yatuja is, begging for pats, and he does just that, and the dog is happy.

He asks a little curious, looking at the blind girl, "Now you will clean your honour among your Community isn't true?" She gets out of bed going towards the window, "exactly, I have to prove my innocence, which will take some time! "He goes to her side putting his hand on her shoulder," Then you will continue your life isn't it? "She nods, holding C'Tack's hand," Exactly, I don't know if I go back to my home in Zuma or if I stay here.  
I have some projects to do, and more! "

He closes his eyes squeezing her hand," I understand, but you will be well after all this? "She smiles," It must be, because life is full of ups and downs! "He makes an unusual proposal," Why you don't leave everything and return with me? "She is surprised," Wha ... What ? You're asking me to go with you C'Tack? "He notices that the girl is in shock, and hastens to calm her," Bruna, calm down is no big deal! "She breathes deeply, trying to think about it.

C'Tack must have lost his mind, in making such proposal, it will be because of what he had said previously that he has a crush on her or just to help her overcome all the problems? She has to solve that issue, even if it costs, " C'Tack... this proposal caught me by surprise, I would love to go with you ..." He cut her reply, "You mean you accept?"

How could she accept an invitation like that? Knows she would not be accepted by the Predators, then raises her hand, "Don't say that C'Tack, you know that this invitation is much for me!" He starts getting a little questioned, "How come Bruna, too much for you?"She takes a deep breath," Even if I wanted to go, it would not work! "C'Tack begins to feel disappointed, he begins to guess her response," You mean you refused this invitation?" She replies, with sadness" Yes, C 'Tack, can't go, there is much that still have to solve, and even more ... would not be accepted among you! "

He reflects a bit and sees that the girl is right, she would suffer a lot to be accepted within their society, know that there are humans who are between them, and before that they had to fight to be accepted, not to mention that they are healthy with no any disability, physical, but looking at Bruna, their fears are put aside, she fights as if she could see, not to mention the extremely acute senses due to intensive training or experience that has everyday.

He has to go to the point, because she discovered something else, and wanted to know the truth, "How you know I have affection for you Bruna?" She answered smiling, "The way you act, C'Tack!" But he is surprised by her words and concludes, "And you, do ..." She knows he hit a weak point, should tell him the real truth or not? She loves him but don't want hurt him either, so she decides say something else, "C'Tack you are more than a friend, that's all you need to know ok?"

C'Tack realizes that she doesn't want to hurt his feelings, and accepts her answer, which leaves Bruna very relieved, "Bruna at least continue this friendship." She shook his hand, smiling, "Nothing would give me more pleasure, C'Tack. "Then crack a smile, leaving the Predator curious," You know C'Tack, hope is the last thing to die, do not despair ok? "He is pleased by what he just heard, he feels who still has hopes of having a relationship with her, but says nothing.

She feels he is visibly delighted and quickly sketches out a small smile, after all she is giving him a chance, but in the near future, is so absorbed in her thoughts, not feeling that the friend put two rings that have on his strange hair, on her hands, only just when he closes her hand, "What you had put me in my hand C'Tack?" The Yatuja shoves one of the rings on her ring finger, "It's just a reminder, my Bruna." She starts examine the two rings being very satisfied, then it just says, ' I will leave Your trophy here ... "but she cut his sentence," C'Tack, get the trophy! "He is stunned," What Bruna? It's yours! "She explains trying to calm her friend," I know you will get offended if you stay with it, but before you rush hear. "He looks at the girl, what will she say? He has to wait and see, "If my mother or someone else saw this it will get scared, and if the military discover they could do a lot of questions." C'Tack understand soon and no more questions Bruna, but she just says, opening the drawer, "But I'll stay with that spike I had cut to the **_Kainde Ametha_** Queen!" They both start laughing.

Sadness pervades Bruna's face, and as usual a tear starts to drip down her face, "Now is the time to say goodbye, C'Tack?" With that question she lowers her head, but C'Tack put a finger on her chin, lifting her head. "Bruna not be sad, I will return one day!" After hugging her warmly, saying the ear, "Yes Bruna, come to take you with me!" Then Disappears letting Bruna speechless, then she goes to the window saying, "I will not say goodbye C'Tack because I will wait, that you return to me one day!"

Then she sits in a chair, beginning to read a book, but her face break into tears because it is already miss him, and begins to recall when they first met, at the time when brought him home and which dealt with the wounds and fed him.

Remember when trained together, they both share knowledge as well she could confide with him her darkest secrets who plagued her mind during many years, and felt proud when he marked her as one of his own, when they hunted together in Zuma's sewers, while sharing sweat and blood, who makes her sigh.

She feels that Lance is on her side and begins to caress his hair saying, "You know Lance, I never felt so alive as in these months I spent with C'Tack, and I will miss him!" Lance starts barking as it is to feel the sadness of his owner, then puts his snout in her lap, and Bruna says, "Yes I know you like him don't you?" The dog wags his tail, and she smiled at him, then starts feeling C'Tack rings, which is on her finger, "Eh ... doesn't it been 30 minutes and I already miss him!" And she continued to read her book in Braille in the company of her guide dog.

C'Tack decided pass to Bruna's friends home, Brad and Brian, both are very pleased to see him, "Good to see you C'Tack!" He just says while shakes hands with them, "I just came to say goodbye to you! "Brian just says," Well C'Tack I just hope everything will goes will in the future! "Brad says, smiling in turn," It's unfortunate because you were a great opponent! "C'Tack just says smiling," Me too Brad, but don't let your training, ok? "The lifeguard just says," You can relax, I assure you, I will not neglect my training! " Then the Yatuja look at Brian," Please look for Bruna! "Brian says, smirking "C'Tack old pal, don't worry!"

After that, he disappeared, leaving the two friends surprised because of that request, "But what he meant by that Brian?" The friend just shrugs, "My friend Brad, I think he has a crush on her, despite being so ugly! "Brad says, smiling only because of Brian's answer," He may be ugly, but Bruna saw the opposite besides she didn't see a monster, but a friend who helped her at the worst times! "Brian agrees with him soon, "Yes you are right, looks can be deceiving!" Says Brad just flexing his arm, "But I tell you one thing, he is in excellent opponent!" Brian agrees, because he saw both fighting, while they were gathered days before.

* * *

C'Tack departed very quickly, very pleased with their hunt, but was upset by not getting Diamantin's skull, but looking at the Queen's head which is properly conserved and exposed, outlines a smile because he is proud of his trophy , then looks at the Drone's head that Bruna had Killed, sighing, "She was courageous and it is because of its simplicity and courage that I will make her mine!" Then touches the braid she had gave him days before, smelling it, had a fragrance of wild berries, caressed her remembering her smile, or her fighting skill , this despite being blind, he also knows that she was the only Ooman who really approached him, even at the risk of their own life.

It examines her suit, he had gave her, feeling their aromatic smell, remembering the way of how they met and how they ended up together, and thanks to her he learned to master the Ooman language.

C'Tack's thoughts are interrupted by a audio message from his Elder, _"C'Tack I hope, your delay in returning to the mother ship has a explanation!_" C'Tack makes a bow, showing respect to their clan leader, " Elder Rk'Vack, I will report it in your presence, as well to other members of the clan, now I want to make the coupling, in relative security, "says Rk'Vack just a bit apprehensive," I just hope it's worth C'Tack for your own good! "He finishes off," Believe me, you will stay enthusiastic." Then the channel is turned off, and C'Tack goes quickly to the commands of his small shuttle, so that everything runs as expected.

What actually happens, and as it is expect he has a welcome comity awaiting for him, and who is among their clan is his clan leader who isn't happy, "I need you to justify your delay!" C'Tack made a bow and then raise one hand, "Relax, you will know everything when the time comes!" The path to the boardroom will be soon, and the board members are already waiting for C'Tack.

The environment is very heavy but C'Tack start talking, "Members of the board, I bring you very alarming news from the Ooman planet ..." The members begin to whisper among themselves, which leads C'Tack to interrupt his speech, but loose a small roar, which draws the attention of the others, and so he continues, "... As I was saying, the news aren't unpleasant, it seems ..." Rk'Vack curious question, "What are these alarming news?" C'Tack is frustrated with so much disruption but forward, "I discovered a **_Kainde Ametha_** colony in a town called Zuma, it seems they were used in some experiments that were carried by corrupt Ooman."

One member asked, "Why we didn't know that?" Then another turns up, "At least they were exterminated?" C'Tack just says, "I will tell all in due time, if don't exist more interruptions!" Rk'Vack motions, "Continue." C'Tack begins to tell, "I was wounded in an ambush while searching for **_Kainde Ametha _**and Ooman prey, I don't know how it happened, because I lost consciousness.  
Later I woke up and was in a Ooman house, she dealt with my injuries and feed me to keep forces, then I went away to doing my chores.  
After rediscovered it again but this time was struggling with one of the **_Kainde Ametha_** drones, but I saw other one lay on her side, the drone was dead, I acted and helped her, she later helped me to eliminate the colony. "

One member raised his hand intrigued, "Sorry to interrupt but said you that a female Ooman helped you?" C'Tack nods, "exactly, and it was thanks to her that could unravel the **_Kainde Ametha _**presence in her town.  
She was marked as one of us, she fought bravely against the drones and the queen.  
We came to discover that a corrupt Ooman was doing experiments with the**_ Kainde Ametha_**, and we knew he had discovered some of our temples, and had managed to get some for his experiences.

Again he was interrupted, "C'Tack, how he get eggs and _**Kainde Ametha **_?" The explanation is soon heard, "He used Ooman soldiers as guinea pigs, and among these was the female brother.

All the _** Kainde Ameth**_a, and this Ooman were eradicated, and later I discovered that the female Ooman and her brother had faced the **_Kainde Ametha,_** when they were very young pups, resulting in the appearance of scars on it. "Rk'Vack question," But why you didn't warned us of this danger? "C'Tack justified," Was at her request, because we could draw the attention of the Ooman government, I know they try to get our technology."The leader says very satisfied," Okay , you honored our clan, but one more question ... "

C'Tack raised his eyebrow," Yes? "The leader he concludes," Where is she? "He replied," Right now she is with her mother, needs recover to be able to clean her honor. "Every whisper among themselves, but C'Tack continues," She was unjustly accused of murdering her mentor. "Rk'Vack starts to get very thoughtful," Hmm, I see! " Then everyone will hear a warning, "One thing, this Ooman female is blind since birth, yet shows an incredible skill in combat!" M'Arr, a old Yatuja question, "I suppose it has been marked as one of us." C'Tack beckons with the head, "exactly, did you hear what I told you about it!" All the members started to discuss what they heard, which took some time.

C'Tack feared for Bruna's fate because he feared she will be haunted, because they thought she is a Bad Blood, then his name is called, and suddenly he appears in front of the board, "C'Tack due to your report, we conclude what you told us is true, so we will not do anything to this female who helped you eradicate the **_Kainde Ametha_** and prevented certain Ooman steal our technology.  
Since she have our clan mark, will be treated as one of us if we meet her again and because she wants to fight against the charges who were made against her unfairly. "

C'Tack is relieved, they will not hurt Bruna, but decides to tell them something else, "She refused to stay with her trophy ..." One of the members is astonished, "What? She refused to take the trophy? C'Tack raises his hand, "Before you jump to conclusions, listen to me." Rk'Vack replies, "We're all ears!" Then he begins to hear, "She wants to prevent the **_Kainde Ametha_** to be discovered by her government, fearing they will ask many questions, and don't want scare other Ooman who live near it. "Rk'Vack smiles," I really have to meet this Ooman, is committed to protect us all cost! "C'Tack concludes," Yes, she a very humble Ooman, but for now we have to let her clean her honour. "The other just says," So be it, C'Tack, I know the Ooman trials usually take a while. " C'Tack makes a bow leaving the board very quickly.

While C'Tack headed for his chambers appears one of his friends, C'Rahn, "I heard the news friend, you managed to kill a queen with the help of a Ooman ... what a dazzling story!" C'Tack just says, "There were days so troubled, I can tell you, and I'm very tired, not only because of everything that passed by, and this council.  
By the way do not want to see my trophy? "The other rubs his hands very pleased," Of course I do! "Moments after arriving to the apartments, when they enter and go direct to the exhibitor.

When C'Rahn see the Queen's head, his tusks open wide, he is amazed by her size, "Woha ... never seen a head so big!" C'Tack just says, "It was very difficult because it was in top form." After his friend's attention turns to Drone head as well for the braid that is on the display, "And this?" C'Tack answers, "This belongs to Ooman that I mentioned,she gave me the braid." C'Rahn question, "But why she didn't get the trophy? "C'Tack remarks," Not to draw the attention of other Ooman, that's all. "The other begins to touch the braid, and actually liked what he felt," No wonder the Ooman hair is very soft. But why she cut it? C'Tack look at the braid. "To honour her mentor."

The other soon realized, and made no more questions, but it makes a invitation, "Do you want to go drink some C'ntlip? C'Tack looks at his friend sighed," Sorry old chap but I am due one hour will bed, and need to rest. "C'Rahn smiles, placing his hand on C'Tack's shoulder," I understand, I noticed by your posture. "C'Tack breath of relief."Glad you understand, I will go soon, maybe?" C'Rahn just say very satisfied, "I am happy, my friend, but now you will rest, your body is asking for." C'Tack smiles while the other lets him rest in peace.

On Earth had been several months since C'Tack gone, and Bruna will return to its previous life, which in fact is making without major problems, since the investigation is following its course.  
People who have heard of those crimes are still wary of the blind girl, they suspect that it was she who had killed her master, and journalists continue to harass her, but Bruna has good friends who help in what they can, including expelling journalists or trying to enlighten the public that it has nothing to do with the crimes which are being investigated.

She is aware that will take months to go to court to testify in order to clear her name, but until then continue to assist in investigating and trying to lead her normal life, wanting to do some projects.  
But one thing is certain, she feels the lack of C'Tack, and ponders whether he will return to Earth some day, but at heart she wants him to come and soon, to tell him what had not the courage to tell who love him much and wanted to be a companion for him, she begins to caress one of the rings that had on her fingers, the same ones C'Tack had given her before leaving, and for her it is a kind of engagement ring , that she is committed to him,making her think about it, and outlines a smile imagining a future with him.

Will her wish will be held? Only the future will say that, but for now Bruna has to fight for her name and honor be clean once and for all, take the time to take.

End?

* * *

F_inely I finished this story folks, what a adventure!_

_See you soon... on the next sequel._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
